Our House
by NanaMun
Summary: Jacob meets the new neighbors - 3 odd, but beautiful men, who share an unconventional connection. And he feels it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Jacob meets the new neighbors - 3 odd, but beautiful men, who share an unconventional connection. And he feels it.

**DISCLAIMER**: This fic deals with a poly-amorous relationship (Quad) between four men. If you feel the urge to dispel crap about monogamy and heterosexuality and how it's the only _right_ way, I'm not trying to hear that. If this doesn't suit your reading needs, kindly escort yourself out. Though this story focuses less on sex and more about the relationship between the men, there IS sexual relations, and it can get heavy.

**Author's Notes**: Okay, okay. I'm terrible. I _am_ working on my other unfinished works, but this story has been calling to me for over a year and I never got around to actually finishing it. This story will be in four parts. I'm already done with the second and working on the third.

**\/**

**Chapter One**

I knew our neighbors were different, but I was never sure why. They were new to the neighborhood, waving kind hellos and goodbyes to me whenever I passed by on a morning jog or checked the mail.

They were beautiful men - I couldn't help but notice. It had been a while since my last relationship, a demanding, temperamental boyfriend who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself, so I felt safe to watch them from afar.

Three men. One, a tall and elegant looking red-head. The most beautiful red-head I had ever seen. For one, his hair alone was a striking difference from the average ginger tinge. It was darker, yet more vibrant, wildly placed. He had startling green eyes that were hard to get out of my head even after I was back in the house, preparing a quick breakfast for work.

The other, a dirty blonde that resembled a rugged cowboy from a High School textbook. He sported an even, sexy tan, often tending to the front yard, mowing the lawn in loose jeans, hanging off his hips, a white t-shirt in his back pocket. Sweat never looked so delicious on a man. He was the first of the three to greet me when they moved in. I had noticed the twang in his speech.

It only made him more sexy.

He was toned and well taken care of and by the way he handled himself - strong back, motions trained and concise - I could tell there had been a point in his life that he may have either had a militiant father or history in the service.

The last of the three, I rarely ever seen.

He took my breath away.

Each time I had noticed him, it was through his booming laughter. Often getting out of his truck, a phone tucked in his ear as he conversed loudly, digging in his fitted jeans for the keys. He was just an inch or two shorter than my 6'5" and more massive in size. I always preferred my men stronger than me.

His smile - was a dimpled piece of heaven, gracing a boyish face that held ocean blue eyes and dark,short curls that were arranged on his head perfectly. He never missed me, waving my way with a genuine grin before stepping into the house. My knees would buckle each time.

What was odd about these men?

Other than the lack of girlfriends, I noticed the first few weeks...?

I could have sworn they were all in a relationship - _together._

Coming home from work, I often caught the blonde leaving, dressed in casual clothes, sometimes trailed by the bronze haired beauty. They'd share a few words and a kiss before disappearing into different cars, driving off.

If I got up an hour earlier for an early jog, I'd just catch the blonde sending the Dimpled God off with a soft, chaste kiss in the doorway, before being roughly pulled in for something more passionate. It was so hard keeping my attention to my own front yard. On the rare accounts I caught this, the Dimpled One, as if sensing me staring, would turn my way and with a bright smile and with a rumbling voice of sex say Good Morning.

I could never vocalise a response.

But I was given a chance to say _something_ that winter morning. I had awoken with a need to taste the crisp, dry air, feeling the heavy weight of my sweater bouncing on my shoulders as I jogged through the near-by park. I didn't expect to see The Dimpled God standing in front of his truck with a furrowed brow. The weight of the car wasn't even. I followed his gaze, catching a flat tire. The frown on his face had me feeling uneasy. I didn't like it. I was so used to those dimples, that easy smile. I had the sudden compulsion to fix it.

"I have a tire pump inside. Do you need to borrow it?" My voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. He turned away from the car, catching my gaze before offering me a smile. It was nowhere as radiant as his usual greeting. I sighed, feeling as if I failed.

"That wouldn't be necessary." He responded with a hint of sadness, "It appears someone has slashed the tire." I frowned at the statement.

"Do you have a spare under the truck?"

"Ah," And with that, I got a smile, a bitter one, "Was used on the last slashed tire." This happened _before_?

My job would have been handy in this situation if I had the required equipment. Looking over his truck, it suddenly occurred to me that I might. Shit on my luck. He had the _exact_ model truck as my ex. I didn't know whether this was a good or bad omen, but it was an opportunity.

"I think I can help." I offered. He looked over his shoulder again, a bit surprised at the statement.

His boyish face softened and he genuinely seemed flattered, "You're quite a neighbor." He said sweetly, "But you really don't have to."

"I work on cars, so it's only natural that I offer, right?" I tried, shrugging off his polite decline, "My ex had a truck just like yours. He was a bit of a control freak, so he always had spares for _everything_." Even me. But that was neither here nor there, "The tires are in my garage. I could go grab one."

Something about what I said suddenly seemed to spark interest in him. The polite neighbor was suddenly the same Dimpled Beauty I rarely had the luck of catching before work. He gave me a breathtaking smile, "How about I help you with that? It's the least I can do." Not that I needed much help, but I nodded, allowing him to walk to my side of the lawn before following me to my garage at the end of the long drive-way.

It wasn't difficult finding the tire in the mess of my garage, though I felt a bit embarrassed at the lack of up-keep even with my car in the wide space. The Dimpled God didn't seem to mind. He chuckled, mentioning that Edward –whomever that was -happened to be a bit of a chaotic mess himself, so it wasn't something he wasn't used to seeing.

"Edward?" I questioned, just as I rolled the tire on its side, "That's-"

"The green-eyed bronze angel you stare at with your mouth open." He chuckled. I cleared my throat, feeling like a complete tool. I knew I stared, but I never thought any of them noticed.

He shrugged, "It's alright. Now he'll know it's because you find him attractive, not that you'd have anything against him."

"Why would I-?" But really, did I need to answer? If I noticed their shared affections with each other, I'm damn sure the neighbors did as well. A tire doesn't get slashed on its own, "I'm sorry if I-"

"You shouldn't be." He shrugged and politely maneuvered himself next to me to grab the wheel, "I've got this." I shuddered, feeling his breath on my neck.

"It's okay."

And that dimpled smile was back, "Very neighborly, but it's the least I can do." And with that, he lifted the tire with ease. I couldn't help myself. I stayed behind him, ogling his ass. Fuck, this guy was taken. _Twice_. I shouldn't have been checking him out, but I was. He was just so-

_Breaktaking._

Our conversation over the next ten minutes didn't touch on the possibility of homophobic neighbors or his lovers. We talked about work mostly and interests as I assisted him in changing the busted tire. It appeared the Dimpled Beauty was a nutritionist owner of a small chain of gyms.

"McCarty Physique!" He belted proudly with a wide grin.

I could only take one guess at who McCarty was, "A bit of a bold name, _McCarty."_ I teased, "You expect everyone's dream to be looking as fit and attractive as you?"

"I can only hope." He winked, "not that you'd need to work on anything." It was a compliment, I was aware, but it was the _way_ he said it. How his eyes trailed my body as I moved the jack from under his truck.

I bit my lip, "Thanks." I wasn't sure what to say. Was this something he was allowed to do, flirt with a stranger? Did they have an open relationship?

"I really appreciate this…?"

"Jacob."

That damn grin was contagious, "Emmett." He said with a sense of pride, "Emmett McCarty."

"So there's a first name to the Physique?" It was a joke. A lame one, but he chuckled nonetheless.

"You didn't seem to mind it." I nearly choked on my tongue at his retort, "Jasper's cooking tonight. He's a king with Mexican cuisine. You're more than welcome to come over."

"Is it alright for you to invite me?" I asked, but felt I had to reiterate before he took the question as something else, "I mean, what if there isn't enough?"

"Oh, there'll be enough." The twinkle in his eyes caught me off guard, "We usually start eating at 7. Would that be good for you?" He was definitely intent on the invite and I didn't want to turn him down. I was too curious to know just what it was like inside that house. I wanted to see who those three men were.

**xXx**

I was a mess after work. I nearly sped home, hopped in the shower and jumped out, not even taking the time to dry off. I stared at my closet, a naked, dripping fool. How the _hell_ do I dress for dinner at the McCarty house? Do I keep it casual? There was no way that Emmett was hitting on me, right? Not with a house already filled with hot men. This couldn't be the case. I decided to go for just jeans and a fitted shirt.

A half hour later, I was standing on their front porch, gazing at my house. It was truly odd being on neighbor's property, staring at your own. As if I was on the wrong side of a mirror. With a shaky sigh, I gathered the courage I could and pressed my finger against the doorbell. There was a shrill ring inside, before a rather enthusiastic voice boomed, "Come on in!" I recognized that as Emmett's. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I held the pretty gold doorknob and pressed on the latch to unclick the door as I pushed it in. I was greeted with a wide space, tan tile floor and an area where surprisingly a pool table was situated, pool sticks situated over the surface as if a game had just been put on hold. On the corner walls surrounding the pool table were random plaques, a framed football jersey and a few framed awards. I didn't know the other two well, but something told me this was definitely Emmett's corner of the house.

"We're back here, Jake!" Emmett called from the back of the house. I gulped, taking cautious steps, following the smell of cooked meat and herbs, taking in the clatter of plates and soft laughter. I walked pass a flight of stairs and a short hallway to the arch at the back of the house. There, it lead to a decent sized kitchen on the left, complete with an island bar with stools where Emmett was so casually planted, drinking a beer. On the right was the lay-out of a living room with a black leather couch, recliner and a side coffee table with a mounted television. Along the back was a wall of glass overlooking a clean, fresh yard with a nice pool. The back-porch light was bright, revealing a patio table coupled with nice chairs.

The place looked like a space to call home.

"Jacob!" Emmett's smile seemed to still occupy his face, "Just in time." There was movement to my left before I took in the sight of the tanned Cowboy. He looked from the stove giving me a polite nod, before putting down a spatula and staring to his right. I followed his gaze to the red-head who was assorting utensils and plates. They gave each other knowing looks, but didn't say anything. I wondered briefly what that was about.

"Babe," Emmett addressed the red-head Edward. I noticed that he didn't catch _the look_. Edward's response was automatic. He walked the distance to Emmett, stepping at his side before affectionately placing his arm around his shoulder, cradling Emmett's head to his chest as Emmett's arm hugged him protectively. It was such a tender, stolen moment; I had to look away, "This is Jacob."

Edward gave Emmett a smile, "The one you've been goofily talking about the last hour?" It was quite adorable to see the look that crossed Emmett's face. It was as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed, before stepping out of Emmett's embrace to walk to me, "Welcome, Jacob." He had a melodic ring in his voice. It was easily the most hypnotic sound I've ever heard, "It's great to officially meet you." He looked over his shoulder to the blonde at the stove, "Love."

"I said hi." The blonde's voice was nearly as deep as Emmett's, but the twang made it more distinctive. Not to mention he was whining a bit, as if being scolded for not using his manners. I had a feeling Edward was the mother of the house.

"Babe, let the man cook. He'll give Jacob a proper Whitlock greeting." Emmett winked.

"If you're implying a blowjob, Emmett, that'd be more of a McCarty greeting." The blonde answered without missing a beat. It didn't slip my notice that Edward turned away, a blush on his cheek. I really didn't have to guess whom Emmett blew as a greeting.

Both guys chuckled, even when Edward wrapped his arms around the blonde, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, "Jasper, Emmett! We have a guest." His voice was muffled as he didn't try to show the pink glowing on his cheeks. It was a cute sight, but even more to the point, it was a breath of fresh air. They functioned like any normal, happy couple, only there were three of them.

I was…_jealous. _Not so much that this beautiful Dimpled Beauty had _two_ men that appeared to be as perfect as he was, but that they found this niche in a fucked up world so well.

It made me think of Paul. It made me relive moments like this where I'd make the dinner and he'd complain about how it was too hot, not good enough, too mushy. There was always an imperfection with him. And there was always a reason to be angry. We couldn't tease each other or flirt and he never smiled. Never.

I couldn't help but notice how often a smile was on Emmett's face. It must have been because of these two.

I hadn't noticed I lost track of their conversation or the moment for that matter. When I was finally out of my mind, the boys were gathering bowls, moving them to the round dining table in front of the patio doors, overlooking the yard. I looked over the island where Emmett sat. His beer was nearly done and he was relaxed, elbow on the counter, but his eyes were watching me with a trace of a frown.

"It smells good." I complimented Jasper's cooking, hoping to derail any curiosity he may have had. I'm sure he caught the brief change in mood I had.

A smile was back on his face, though I noticed, like earlier when I spotted him with the flat tire, that it didn't reach his eyes, "Jasper uses his chef talents once a week. It's always good. You're in for a treat." He stood and motioned for me to follow. As he turned, my mind was whirring again. But I was able to rein it in and not be suspicious. There were other things to think about. Like how did they sleep together? Was sex always a three-way thing? Were two of them more in love with each other? Either way, I guessed it didn't matter. They all looked too damn happy just setting the food on table.

Emmett was kind enough not to forget me, pulling out a chair he reserved for me. Jasper passed us, a hand pressed against Emmett's back before he put down a few sauce bottles. The gesture was small, but something about it was so intimate and normal.

The dinner started with clatter of forks on plates as we passed around the dishes. I complimented every new part of the meal I tasted and Jasper gave me his polite nod each time. He was mostly silent through dinner, only commenting when he felt the moment suited it. Emmett on the other hand seemed to talk the most, giving weird stories about work, or sharing the embarrassing history of Edward, who could only roll his eyes and get comforting caresses from Jasper.

Edward, fitting the role as house hen, continuously asked me questions. Most were about how I moved to the neighborhood and what I did, but when he got to the question of how I got the house, I froze.

Catching my pause, Edward quickly spoke up, "Honey, you don't have to explain. I'm just curious. It's a decent sized house, I just assumed a parent left it…" His rambling trailed off as he bit his lip.

"No, it's okay." I shrugged, "I bought it with my ex a year ago. He wanted a house in this neighborhood. It was his dream to live here." We were pretty much done with our meal, so there was no way Emmett and Jasper could distract themselves from the conversation. In fact, it didn't seem they wanted to. They both watched with furrowed brows. It was like the entire table could sense the atmosphere thicken.

"That was really generous of him to leave you the house." Edward complimented.

And I couldn't help it. I snorted at the irony, "Who would have known his generosity could extend past his fists." It really was the wrong thing to say. The room got deathly silent. I totally killed the mood, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that." I apologized, feeling as stupid as I'm sure I sounded.

"No," Edward sounded breathless for a moment. Jasper was clutching his hand tightly as if warding off a reaction from him, "you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed the subject-"

"You're only curious." I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. But it really fucking was. Not even my family knew about Paul's violent outbursts.

"He hurt you." I hadn't watched for Emmett's reaction. I noticed the still, statue like reaction from Edward and the immediate comfort of Jasper, but I hadn't chanced a glance at Emmett who was to my right. My eyes widened at what I saw. He looked _furious_. Fuck, I completely fucked myself over with my neighbor.

"I-" should I just lie and hope that the topic would be dropped or just let it be known I was a man's punching bag for a year? "Yes, he did."

"Did you ever end up-" in the hospital? Broken, bruised? All of the above.

"Yes." I answered straightly. The clattering of Emmett's fork hitting the table made me jump. Was he going to kick me out? Was I doing something wrong?

"Em-" Jasper warned. I was in trouble.

"No!" Emmett barked and for the first time in months, I felt that sense of danger. I looked over at Edward, seeing the same fear in his eyes that I must have had on my face. And I knew.

I wasn't the only one.

"It's shit like this. Scum that fucking beat up and ruin a person's sense of trust and-"

"I know." Jasper soothed. And all of a sudden, I was stepping into their history. Whatever had happened to Edward, it was rolling back like a bad dream with that stupid comment I made.

A billow of steam seemed to finally leave Emmett's chest as he cooled down. His jaw was clenched and his blue eyes were hard with a _wrath_ I'd never seen in Paul's. In this house, he must have been the security, the protector. No matter how fearful of the damage I did to the dinner, I couldn't help the affectionate swell I felt in my chest.

"Come on, Em," Jasper stood on his feet, "I think we need to get the 6 packs downstairs." He waited until Emmett was on his feet and both men disappeared behind a door in the kitchen. Edward silently stood on his feet. He appeared rattled, but was altogether calm. He began stacking the plates in a diligent haste.

"Here." I offered my hand, taking the stack from him, "Let me."

"You're a guest." He said warmly, "Sit down and relax."

"No," I shook my head, "It's the least I could do for starting that back there." Edward didn't say anything at first as I helped him move the dishes to the kitchen. It was when the sink was running and I began pondering what was taking the two so long to get beer, he finally spoke.

"I met Emmett when I was dating my ex a few years ago." He started, "We became close pretty quickly, so it wasn't long before Emmett started to notice marks on my body and how little I was actually eating. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on, but he gave me the choice to leave him." He was silent again, scrubbing away the last of our dinner into the sink.

"The night he caught James hitting me, it changed my life. Emmett had perfect timing. He didn't need to be at the house for another hour. It was enough time to put on concealer and hide the bruises and wash off the blood. But he heard my cries and kicked the door down, rushed in and…" He was still for a second, "for the first time in my life, I was scared _for_ James.

"It's taken years for Emmett to get pass that day, almost as long as it took for me." He was scrubbing at the gunk on the plate again, almost in a furious haste. Without thinking, my hand covered his, stopping the potential damage he could be doing to the glass. Our eyes met and there was an odd moment shared between us. I knew very little about his situation. I didn't know if he fought back like I did or had to endure the cheating or constant talk-downs, but it didn't matter. Edward was no longer the stranger next-door.

"He really cares about you." I knew he knew this, but it didn't harm to bring it up. That look in his eyes when I brought up Paul. It must have sparked the memory. It was shitty of me be the one to bring up such a bad part of my history to them anyway.

Edward shook his head and to my surprise sported a soft grin, "That anger wasn't about that night with James." I didn't know what to say to that, because I had no idea what he meant. Was it for another time when Edward was abused? Was I missing something? I didn't ask, just helped him put the dirty dishes in the sink and the leftovers in the fridge. It was then that Jasper and Emmett reappeared with a six pack in their hands.

"Let's wind down for the night, eh?" Jasper spoke with a gentle smile. It was like clockwork watching him step next to Edward, placing a chaste kiss on his temple. I looked away, feeling like an intruder and mistakenly met Emmett's gaze. I instantly felt my cheeks heat up. There wasn't the look of anger in his eyes anymore, but a curious expression.

"Want to help me pick a movie to watch?" In the 12 hours I had spoken to him, this was the first time his voice wasn't loud or teasing. It was a simple question with a hint of regret.

"Sure." I nodded, happy to give Edward a moment to forget his past. We walked over to the DVD shelf in the corner and stood in front of it, neither of us searching, but in each other's company. Now was better than any time to apologize for being a bad guest.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing up Paul-"

"Don't be." He sounded curt. I winced on accord. He was still pissed at me, "I don't mean to sound so angry. Jacob, you're a generous and beautiful person. And to learn that a man once threatened to destroy that-" I held my breath just as the pad of his thumb ran against my cheek, "I hope you understand why I was angry."

"Edward told me-" I gasped out.

"That was brave of him. He didn't have to." I wanted to whine when he pulled his hand away. It was as if bringing Edward up made him realize that he wasn't supposed to touch me. So this relationship did have a level of monogamy. But why did it feel like Emmett had been flirting with me earlier that morning and why did it feel like he was telling me something then? A few hours of knowing him and I was already confused as hell.

We picked a mid-90s action movie and let it load to the main menu. Jasper and Edward entered moments later after turning out the lights and bringing the bottles of beer with them. I watched in wonder as they got comfortable. Edward lay with his head on Jasper's lap and legs curled on Emmett's. Jasper was leaned back, arms casually thrown over the shoulder of the couch, the tips of his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Emmett's neck. It was a beautiful sight but I suddenly felt as if I shouldn't be there. There was enough room for me to sit next to Emmett, but I took the recliner next to the couch. It was quite comfortable and soft, but it was nothing like what I'm sure it was over there with them.

I felt that jealousy again and it was unreasonable. There was affection radiating off of the three of them. I felt and saw a weird exchange of loving looks and touches the whole night, but it was this moment, after bringing up Paul and seeing both Emmett's and Jasper's reactions to Edward's history that it became suddenly clear; I didn't have this. I suddenly wanted to take back my curiosity about them, but it was too late. I was witnessing a woven tapestry of lovers.

And Emmett. He sat there happily placed between the two beautiful men. I didn't know who I was jealous of more.

He was lucky to have them. They were lucky to have _him_.

And the jealousy ate at me like a damn maggot. I suddenly had to get out of there. I brought attention to myself when I stood on my feet, "It's getting late. I open shop tomorrow." I stammered.

"The movie's almost over." Emmett spoke up, "It's getting to the good part."

"I'm tired." I lied, "No, don't get up." I motioned, just as Emmett made to move Edward's leg off his lap, "I'll show myself out. Thanks so much for dinner you guys." And I'm sorry for being such a wet rag.

I damn near booked it out of the house. Once I was safely outside, I took big, gulping breaths. No matter how I looked at it, the night felt like a disaster. Not because of my slip-up of Paul or Emmett's outbursts, not because Edward had to relive a bit of bad history. It was because I had the reminder right there how much I really missed the affection. How long I had been without it. I stood there in the night and remembered that Paul wasn't always angry. There had been moments when he held me, when I _only _had bruises from the rough and tumble of sex, not our fights.

I stood there on their patio longer than I realized, staring up at the sky. It wasn't even 9 yet and I didn't have work until 10 the next morning.

"Hey," I jumped at the voice, turning to see Emmett standing in the doorway of his house, "are you okay, Jacob?" He asked and I nodded. Another boldface lie, "Did we scare you off?"

"No." Which wasn't exactly true, but he was too observant. He saw right through me.

"It's okay if we do. We're a bit unconventional…" Great, now I felt bad.

"No." I disagreed, "You three are pretty fucking beautiful together." I laughed morbidly at my honesty. It just hurt watching.

"Thank you." His smile was genuine, "You sure you don't need me to walk you home or anything?"

"That's very neighborly, but I think I can risk the 2 yard journey home." I joked, "You should get back in that sandwich on the couch. The boys are probably missing you." Oh hell, how much I'd miss him if he stepped away from me for a second.

The smile on his face shrunk and if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I'd say there was sadness there on his face, "You would think." He whispered softly, "Good night, Jacob."

"Night." Was all I could say. The door closed and I was left standing there in a complete stupor.

**\/**

**If you like it or want it to continue, let me know. If I know there are readers waiting, I will throw the chapters out way quicker. If not, I'll take my sweet time. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: WOW! to all the reviews. Thanks so much you guys. I'm really speechless. Thanks so much for reading and giving me your opinions and thoughts. I really appreciate it! So here you are with a quick chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** This fic deals with a poly-amorous relationship (Quad) between four men. If you feel the urge to dispel crap about monogamy and heterosexuality and how it's the only _right_ way, I'm not trying to hear that. If this doesn't suit your reading needs, kindly escort yourself out. Though this story focuses less on sex and more about the relationship between the men, there IS sexual relations, and it can get heavy.

**\/**

**Chapter Two**

I couldn't really concentrate though the next day. My mind would continuously wander to those deep, sad ocean blue eyes. I left work feeling like I hadn't slept at all the night before, which wasn't a stretch. I kept waking up from odd dreams of short curls, strong arms and a rumbling chuckle. I prayed, _prayed_ I wasn't getting a thing for my neighbor.

Lord help me, it was bad enough I made an ass of myself in front of him and his lovers.

When I walked up the drive-way to my door, I didn't expect to see him standing there. In the late afternoon sun, he wore that same dimpled smile, no trace of sadness from the night before. Perhaps I was imaging things then. Or maybe I was imagining him now.

"Hey." He greeted, "I noticed you were home. I hope that you don't mind that I invited myself over." He grinned.

"Um," I was taken by surprise, obviously, "Yeah, of course not."

"I thought after last night, you deserved a better thank you," Then I noticed the folded paper in his hand, "My gym is a bit of a drive from here, but I set up a yearlong free membership for you. I noticed you jog in the morning and I saw a few weights in the garage yesterday, but if you ever need a place for anything else, you can always stop by." He held out a tri-folded paper, "That has the gym information and membership card." He informed.

I took it out of curiosity, opening the paper and reading the heading. My eyes lifted to meet his when I realized he wasn't kidding, "I-wow." I said with little coherency, "You really didn't have to do all this. I just helped with a flat tire." I was amazed. It had been years since I been a member of a gym. I stuck mostly to running and lifting, but I was always unsatisfied with my limited equipment. Gyms cost an arm and a leg, so I was never eager to really join one, but a _year_long membership…

"Just being neighborly." And man, I could _hear_ my knees buckle when he sported that dazzling smile.

"Thank you." I felt my mood change as I remembered that he was on my doorstep offering me a gift only after I was a rude guest. Not only had I ruined his dinner, but I left early during a movie, "Emmett, I'm sorry about last night." His smile faltered as I spoke and I suddenly felt like the world's biggest douche.

"Hey, I know it was a bit too much for an introduction. I should apologize for scaring you like that." He looked guilty, watching me with wounded eyes.

"You didn't…" I denied.

"I learned early that outbursts can startle victims of abuse and I've never let myself get that angry before-"

I watched him shocked. _Victims of abuse?_ "Emmett," I clarified, "I'm not a victim-"

"You are." He corrected and he was damn serious, "Jacob, even if you hadn't said anything about that asshole, I could see it in your eyes." What the hell did he mean?

"Emmett, you don't know-"

"He took something from you." His voice was rough and low, "He took away your ability to be vulnerable, to trust. He might have even robbed you of what happiness is. And you have to fight back for it." Suddenly he felt too close, his body heat showering me, his breath tickling my neck. I took a step back trying to regain my sense of control. He couldn't have been right. I was fine when Paul left. I moved on, I was happy.

And then the image of the three of them on the couch, cuddled up together was pushed to the forefront of my mind. That jealousy, that need for a connection. I shook my head. Paul didn't rob me of anything. Sure he hit me a few times and the fucker was a cheater, but _I_ got rid of him with no help or advice from anyone else. No one knew. Because I told no one. I was afraid of what they would say, what they would think. That they would use it against me when-

And just then my eyes met Emmett's warm ones. He had to be wrong. Paul took nothing from me. My gaze dropped.

"Thank you for the membership." I mumbled, turning away to get inside, away from his gaze and trusting eyes. He was quick, catching my wrist in his hand.

"Jacob," I turned, despite my brain screaming for me to go forward, to reserve my self-assurance. I turned and was surprised to find him standing so close to me. We were chest to chest, gazes leveled and bodies touching and…there was a hum of something shooting through me. I couldn't contain the shudder. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, but he didn't say a word. Instead we stood there looking at each other in a silence that was louder than his booming laughs. I bit the inside of my cheek, not sure what to do. His boyish face was frozen in shock, but suddenly his mouth began to move as if controlled by something other than him.

"Do you want to come over again for dinner tonight?" Before I could answer, he continued, "I'm cooking. Spaghetti."

I could feel the tinge of pain inside my cheek as I gnawed them raw. I wasn't sure what to say. Judging by last night, I could perhaps unleash something dark about Jasper's past this time around, but staring at those pretty blue emotion filled eyes, I realized that turning him down was probably something I could never do in his company, "Sure."

And fuck, I thought I'd die when his face brightened in a wide smile. His hand let go of mine, but he didn't move away from me, "Okay." His breath fanned over my face and my stomach dived at the scent of cinnamon on his breath, "Be over by 7?"

"Okay."

He seemed to hesitate when he backed away, as if leaving me would make me change my mind, "I'll see you then." It came out more of a pant, but it worked. He moved away with a sense of confidence, throwing me that smile.

And I couldn't help it. I smiled back.

With the membership paper clasped in my hand, I turned towards my door, catching his house in my periphery. I paused, only when I saw the movement of venetian blinds from the upstairs window. My stomach dropped and the guilt overwhelmed me, because I knew there was a chance we were being watched and as sure as I was that Emmett felt something in that moment, whoever was watching, may have saw it as well.

**xXx**

The familiar booming voice of a greeting was on the other side of the door when I rang the bell. I stepped in, inhaling the delicious scent of garlic, tomatoes and oregano. It had been awhile since I smelled home-cooked spaghetti. My mouth watered at the thought.

Edward was the first to step from out of the arch to the kitchen and living room, "So we didn't scare you off last night for good?" He asked, with a hint of playful teasing in his tone, but something told me, Edward was at least partially aware why I ran off last night.

"Not when promised spaghetti." I joked, hoping to not fuck up this dinner by explaining just why I couldn't sit through a damn movie with them.

Edward's green eyes were ablaze with something that I couldn't pin-point, but his smile was genuine when he curled his hand around my elbow and guided me into the kitchen as he discussed how animated Emmett was this evening when he informed them I was coming to dinner.

We walked in, Edward in mid-sentence when I caught the view in the kitchen. There was a huge metal pot on the stove, garlic bread seasoned and ready for the oven and Emmett and Jasper standing next to the island sharing a deep, embracing kiss. I couldn't help noticing how tightly Emmett's hands clenched the firm ass of the tanned blonde or how Jasper's fingers gripped and tugged on the short tendrils of Emmett's hair. I also couldn't dismiss a surging jealousy in my gut, but I really wasn't sure _why_ it was even present.

"Boys," Edward scolded, "Guest."

"Mmm," Jasper moaned, when Emmett pressed against his ass, grinding the front of their jeans together. I felt my cheeks- my whole body- grow hot. I couldn't help imagining if that were me…

"Sorry, babe." Emmett said with a devious smirk right as he pulled away. Jasper licked his swollen lips before tending to the garlic bread as if nothing happened.

"I leave the room for a minute," Edward complained.

"Jasper started it." Emmett joked, before turning towards me, "Jake, you're ready for the best meal of your life?"

"He already had it yesterday." Jasper said before I could even formulate an answer. Emmett rolled his eyes before giving me a wink.

I suddenly felt confused as shit. It was really hard to read this dude. I was beginning to believe I was really hallucinating all those small moments between us. Maybe I didn't feel that weird humming when we touched, maybe he didn't give me a haunted, sad look, but was really tired. Jesus, was I just imagining something because I had the hots for my neighbor?

And again, like an idiot, I stood in front of the counter thinking and forgetting where I was. And again, when I snapped out of it, Emmett was there to see my change in mood. He had a pensive look on his face, but there wasn't much he could say since Edward and Jasper were getting dinner ready, talking over and around him. I shook my mind free and instead watched as they worked in a ballet of movements, grabbing items, joking and sharing quick kisses as they set up their meal. That homey feeling was back from the day before. It was warm and loving and I could sense just how _comfortable_ they were with each other. I came to the conclusion that whatever went on in front of my door was solely me. There was no way that Emmett, the same man looking at his lovers with adoration and a happy glint in his eye could be unhappy or flirting with the neighbor. The thought-oddly enough-made me feel sick.

Dinner was ready pretty quickly. I helped with the plates and forks, while Emmett moved the pot and Jasper grabbed the garlic bread. Beer was already on the table, a bowl of salad ready and arranged by Edward. We all took our same seats from the night before, though this time around there was a different mood. There was no need to ask me neighborly questions. We had moved on to topics of sports and Emmett teasing.

"A nutritionist?" I tossed at Emmett with a raise of the eyebrows, "You sure you're not some wizard. There is no way you can eat like this and look like that."

Emmett scoffed, "I get my work-outs." Just then, Edward yelped, jumping up in his chair. I could only imagine what Emmett did to him under the table. And it made me feel kind of…

_Troubled._

When dinner was done and the conversation escaladed into testosterone and competitive nature, we found ourselves in a game of poker, then war, then bullshit when Emmett got brass and pulled out a deck of cards from the coffee table in the living room. I found that Jasper was quite the game talker and Edward was pretty aggressive, something I never expected from someone so soft spoken. As the hours wore on, the games became more juvenile and the night more fun. It really had been awhile since I enjoyed myself. I knew it was the atmosphere and the utter warmness of these three men. It was in the way Edward would always team up with me against Jasper and Emmett, playing tough and taunting them. It was in the way Jasper kept the night rolling with his small quips and sarcastic remarks. It was in the way Emmett roared with triumph whenever he won, talking a lot of crap and pouting when he lost, claiming we were teaming against him. The second night outdid the first night by a long shot.

It was when Edward rubbed his eyes, that Jasper placed his cards down and claimed the night was getting mature.

Edward pouted, "Love, one more game." He begged, though his eyes were drooping.

Jasper shook his head, "You need sleep, sugar. You're damn near snoring now." That got a pink-lipped pout from the bronze boy at the table. Emmett stretched with a roar, before placing his cards down.

"It'll be dawn in an hour or so, I'd say fuck it and stay up."

"Some of us don't own a business." Jasper's tone was light, but it was clear he was calling it a night. He leaned over, pecking Emmett's lips before standing and moving around the table to get Edward who protested only for a second before his head drooped on Jasper's shoulders.

"Night, Jacob. You're a great partner!" Edward called over his shoulder. I snickered, realizing that he might have had a slight buzz as well. Jasper gave me the polite nod before they disappeared down the hall. It was only me and Emmett at the table now.

"You're serious about staying up, aren't you?" I laughed. He shrugged, giving me a wide grin.

"I'm willing if you are." He challenged.

"And just what are we going to do."

"I was thinking another movie, since you were so eager to leave last night. You missed all the good stuff." I winced, feeling like an ass. Of course he remembered that I dashed out like my life depended on it.

"I didn't mean to leave like that."

He shrugged, "I get it. Seeing us like that…" His voice trailed off.

I shook my head, "It's not what you think. What I said last night was the truth. You three are amazing. I've seen few two-people couples work so effortlessly like you three."

There was a tightness around his eyes when I spoke, "It takes practice." I knew there was much more to his words, but he was already on his feet before I could really place what they were, "Okay, so I was thinking sci-fi action. What's your pick? _Minority Report_ or _Equilibrium_?"

"_Equilibrium _any good?" I asked and got a scoff in return.

"'Any good?' Where are you been, Jacob?" He was already marching his way over to the living room. I followed behind and collapsed on the leather sofa just as he slipped the DVD in. He grabbed a few remotes, setting up the stereo and turning on the television. In no time, the movie was starting and he was taking a seat.

Right next to me.

My heart hammered in my chest, but I convinced myself that of course he'd sit next to me. There was enough room for him to. I ignored his closeness and began to watch the movie. It was when the story was starting to pick up that I felt him shift next to me and his thigh hit mine. I gulped back any desire to say something, but halfway through the movie when he threw his arm around the back, the tips of his fingers touching my shoulder, I felt I needed to say something, even if it was small and inane.

"You're not tired?"

His eyes turned away from the television, directed at me. I had to bite my tongue to contain my gasp. His eyes were lidded and _storming_, "No. Why? Are you? Do you want to leave?" He suddenly sounded worried.

I shook my head, "No." I cursed myself for sounding so turned on.

"That's good." He smiled and shifted on the couch.

Fuck, his thigh was _pressing_ against mine.

My throat felt suddenly dry, though I had chugged the last of my beer not an hour ago. I wanted to say something, to ask him if it was only me that felt like the hum from leg touching was going to have my limb vibrate off my body. Whatever it was causing the reaction from his touch, shot to my groin causing it to stir. I mentally cursed my dick for waking up at the wrong moment. This wouldn't be good. Not with Emmett, not with Jasper and Edward and the good night we had. Maybe I could just leave…

"Emmett-"

"If you do get tired, Jake, you can sleep here." Fuck, it was as if he read my mind. And the way he said those words, as if it would be _him_ I'd be sleeping on. This couldn't be me. I couldn't be seeing something that wasn't there, could I?

It was hard paying attention to the movie, even with the gunshots was ringing and the music was loud and raucous as the action took off. The hum between our thighs overpowered it all.

I sat there, feeling his warmth against my leg, the tips of his fingers grazing my shoulder and I could have easily confused myself to believe that his lips were on mine. My body was responding that easily to his nearness.

**xXx**

My spine tingled with each inhale I took. I was so warm and felt so comforted. I had never woken up like this before.

Maybe it was a dream.

Maybe I was supposed to keep my eyes closed and wait until it dissolved away to reality.

But it was hard to stay asleep when I heard the voices.

_"Sugar, it may come to that."_

_ "I want him happy, but I don't know what I'd do if he'd leave…"_

_ "Shh, he won't. This is his home."_

_ "Love, he's withdrawn and he doesn't talk as much. His heart is somewhere else-"_

_ "It's right here."_

_ "Then how come it feels like we'll lose him. Shouldn't this be the sign-?"_

_ "Shh, sugar."_

Was this part of the dream? There were whispering voices of concern. I tried to cuddle closer to the warmth, taking in the scent that created that tingle in my spine. It was then that I realized the warmth was moving.

No, it was _breathing._

And there was heaviness around my waist and my legs were thrown over something. I opened my eyes and was startled to see the living room colored in the orange glow of sunlight. The world was at a tilt. I lifted my head, noticing that I was lying on my side and _comfortably_ on Emmett. I gasped and sat up quickly, realizing that somehow during the movie, we must have passed out and ended up in each other's arms. My head had been on his chest, his arm around my waist and my leg thrown over his.

I felt my body stiffen at the sounds of pattering feet and the smell of coffee.

Fuck.

That wasn't my dream. It was Jasper and Edward.

"Good Morning, Jacob." Jasper's voice floated across the kitchen and to the living room, "We're making omelets this morning. What do you feel like? Tomato? Green Pepper? Cheddar?" There was no malice or suspicion, but I was certain as hell that he knew. I replayed the voices in my head again and felt my heart jump in my throat. Jasper's voice wasn't the one that was concerned, it was Edward's.

"I'm sorry." My voice came out groggy, but clear it was enough to be heard by both of them, "I fell asleep while watching the movie."

"That's fine." I didn't have to look to know Jasper shrugged. Only two days of speaking to him and I know the dude was pretty nonchalant, "I've had my fair share of that." Not while sleeping with someone else's boyfriend. I clenched my eyes shut, hoping Jasper wasn't just being a damn gentleman. Edward sounded worried as hell. Even if I couldn't really remember what he said, I knew it had to be about me sleeping so fucking snug with Emmett.

"Jasper…" I tried to say something-anything- but the stirring under me, had me stopping.

"Mmm," Emmett's eyes fluttered open, "I smell coffee." It was amazing that he woke up with a dimpled smile. Our gazes meet and for a moment, his eyes were soft and suggestive, but when he sat up, stretched and spotted someone over his shoulder, his smile got broader.

"Hey, babe!" His sleep-filled voice called out. I followed his gaze, spotting Edward seated at the dining room table, a newspaper spread before him and a cup of coffee in one hand. I could see his leg curled under his body, a pair of reading glasses on his nose. He looked beautiful and regal, even if his eyes were a bit drawn down.

"Hey love." He whispered, his eyes flickered to mine and I knew. Not only did he witness us lying there, but he may have seen us through the window. There was a slightly haunted look about him. Like he knew something was coming. Emmett-ignorant to this all- stood on his feet, walking over to Edward, before leaning over the table to give him a sound kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, tastes like coffee." He seeked out Jasper, making sure to kiss him as well, but not before groping him slyly. If I hadn't been paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed. But I was. And Edward was watching _me_ with wide, curious eyes too.

I couldn't understand just what was going on. What happened last night and why didn't Emmett notice that we weren't innocently sleeping next to each other, that his boyfriend was silent and withdrawn this morning or that there was an awkward silence between the rest of us as he prepared his coffee?

"I better go." I spoke up, jerking my thumb toward the door. Being in this house was fantastic one minute and torture inducing panic attacks the next.

Emmett turned immediately, eyebrows drawn together in concern, "You're not staying for breakfast?"

I shook my head, "I'm still kind of tired. I'll probably sleep in before heading to work." Emmett watched me closely, reading the way I shifted from foot to foot. Then something in his eyes changed, before he turned his back to me and towards the coffee maker.

"It was nice having you over." He responded flatly.

That was. Weird.

I stood there, open mouthed, looking to Edward and Jasper for some sort of answer. Jasper appeared to have come to some grim conclusion, pushing himself away from the counter to walk in Edward's direction. And Edward. Well, he looked damn pensive. He sat with his coffee cup halfway to his lips, but his eyes were distant and searching. I had no idea what he was thinking about and I wasn't going to stay to find out. I was getting a headache from the three-way couple anyway.

"Bye." I muttered, before turning away and walking to their front door without an escort. By the time, I stepped outside I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I drew in a breath, hoping it was Emmett, but when I turned, I saw steel grey eyes and blonde waves. I couldn't have been disappointed if I tried. There was something about Jasper that made me really comfortable. It may have been his easy nature and empathic sense. When being in his company, I was assured that nothing could get out of hand, even if I had a weird attraction to his bear of a boyfriend.

"Jacob, it was our pleasure to have you over. I'm sorry if this morning felt a little off. Emmett enjoyed your company, more than he's willing to admit." I knew it was meant as reassurance, but all it did was aggravate the fuck out of me.

"Okay." I shrugged, "Thanks."

**xXx**

Big arms wrapping around my waist, lips on my neck, grazing up my neck, a warm, wet tongue trailing my skin.

I gasped, gripping my cock tighter, "Fuck." I panted.

It had been a tough three days. 12 hour shifts in the span of 72 hours, very little sleep and time to even relax. I had gone without my morning jogs or any work-outs and I was getting antsy.

Well, that was what I was telling myself.

I knew it was it was those three men. I knew it was the haunted look Edward gave me and the infuriating comment Jasper made as if he was trying to say something without saying anything at all.

And I really didn't know what the fuck to think over with Emmett. He was oblivious to what Jasper and Edward were seeing, yet he paid too much fucking attention to me though a big exception went to whatever was going on when we were alone together.

I was still in mid-analysis about whether or not that was just me.

Emmett clearly couldn't be feeling anything, otherwise he would _feel_ guilty when being cuddled up with the neighbor the next morning. I was really back and forth on this, because clearly there was something his boyfriends were seeing. And they noticed something was wrong, or was wrong for a while.

_"Love, he's withdrawn and he doesn't talk as much."_

I remembered that. And I thought about it each night before bed and it was the first thing to enter my mind when I woke up. They had to be talking about Emmett, but still I couldn't understand it. Whenever I spoke to him he was for the most part pretty damn happy.

Though there were those moments. That flicker of sadness after the first dinner and the change in his expression before we watched the movie after playing the card games. Maybe I really did see something those nights. Maybe I was getting glimpses of something Edward probably saw _every _day.

_"It takes practice."_

Maybe Emmett was also oblivious to the fact that they could see through his façade –that _I _could see through it.

I didn't know what to think of that.

And for that very reason, my cock softened in my hand. No matter how much the images of his body invaded my mind, persisted to be used and explored; I couldn't shake off the repercussions of wanting him or feel troubled about what just may be going on in Emmett's mind. It only took two days to feel a personable connection to my neighborhoods and it was driving me mad.

I called it a night, wrapping myself in my blanket and rolling on my back. My cock felt neglected at my thigh, but I really wasn't in the mood. I laid there, staring at the shape of the ceiling fan, trying to focus on sleep, counting sheep, even shutting my eyes and evening out my breaths. The sounds of someone running through the bushes out my window had me sitting up quickly. I was already stepping in my pajama bottoms when I heard the crunching of twigs and leaves.

I walked into my closet, grabbing my bat for just this situation. I knew the risk being an openly gay man in a suburban neighborhood. I had a few problems when Paul and I moved in, but over time it died down, though not before I bought the bat. And with the flat tire incidents with Emmett, I knew it was only time.

I walked the length of my house, watching for shadows outside the windows. I froze only when I heard more noises. Though this time in the direction of Emmett's house. I scurried to the window overlooking their yard and sure enough there were three shadows crouched low on the property. My heart was a pounding drum in my ear. I thought of guns, knives, intent on robbery and kill. I thought of the worse and like an idiot I let the anger and fear motivate me to disarm the alarm and unlock the door. I didn't think of calling the police or Emmett for that matter. I was intent on doing something, even if it was stupid.

Stepping outside into the cold, biting night, I gripped my bat like my life depended on it. The shadows were already marching their way to the front door when they spotted me.

"I suggest you turn the fuck around and leave."

Outside in the night, I could make out their faces. They were young, maybe high school or college kids and were comically dressed in black. There were no guns or knives in their hands, but there were rocks and bricks. They were here to deface property. Relief rolled over me in waves, only to be replaced by fury. These fucking _kids_ were here to show to frighten and spook my neighbors.

"You pussies couldn't do this at a time of day where everyone could see you, could you?" I sneered. They watched me like deer caught in the headlights. These punks had no plan B. They were sure they weren't going to get caught.

Finally, one of them seemed to tremble to life, "You fucking fags shouldn't be here." With that, he tossed the heavy rock he held towards the house, shattering a window above the patio. The other two scurried while the vocal kid watched his handiwork. He didn't see me coming at him. It only took one swing and he was down.

There was a panicked scream from inside the house and my stomach lurched.

**xXx**

Seeing Emmett throw open the door, storming out should have made me shudder and cower. Emmett was wide enough to throw two of those kids at the same time. But it was the expanding chest, the tensed arms and the clenched fists that caused me to go warm all over. In the patio light, Emmett stood in just his boxer briefs. He was barefoot and without a shirt or shame. When his eyes skated over to me, his brows wrinkled in confusion. I suddenly felt guilty standing on their lawn with a bat while a large hole was in their window.

The boy I had knocked down had been quick and stumbled his way down the street along with the other punks.

"Did you see them?" I asked, hoping he had. Otherwise, this would be an awkward situation.

"There were three of them. They ran." He nodded, "I thought maybe I could catch them-"

"They're gone." I shook my head, "I'm sorry I didn't stop the asshole in time."

"No, Jake." He nodded grimly, "Thank you." There was movement from inside the house before he was alert again, "Fuck, Edward." And he disappeared, running inside. Worried as hell, I followed his bulking shape up the stairs and down the hall to which I could only guess was their room.

"Babe," Emmett was shushing whimpering cries. The room was a master, wide and spacious with a California King sized bed, bedroom sized television and two lounge chairs. On one of them, Edward sat curled up, his head on Emmett's chest.

"Is he okay?" I asked. It was hard to see if he was harmed in any way. The room was fairly dark.

"Yeah," Emmett answered, petting the wild hair on Edward's head, "the rock came through the office room. It's right next door. They woke him up."

I stood there, nodding numbly as Emmett continued to calm him down. When Edward was finally composed enough to fall back asleep, Emmett walked him to the bed. It wasn't until the small whimpers became heavy breathing did we step out of the room. Emmett closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath.

"He's shaken. This day was already rough for him. Jasper left this morning for business and this is his first time he's leaving us alone and Edward-" Even in the dark I could make out the pain in his eyes, "Edward fell apart."

"How long will Jasper be gone?"

"A week at the most, but it feels strange without him here." It was a bit unnerving to see Emmett look so put off and at a loss, "Thank you, by the way. I saw what you did."

I shrugged, "I learned that calling the cops doesn't do much, especially when they see two men living together."

"Thank you." He said passionately, "It was hard leaving Edward alone. I couldn't get to them in time."

I took in his words for a second. Judging by how quick everything happened there was no way Emmett could have seen the vandilizers unless he was already awake, "You weren't sleeping, were you?"

Emmett was silent for a moment, "No, I wasn't." He waited, perhaps seeing if I would ask why, but when I didn't, he spoke, "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd work on a few things. I heard your voice outside and saw what was going on. When the rock was thrown, I got away just in time. Edward was woken up by the shattering glass in the next room. I think he assumed something happened to me. It's really my fault he panicked. I should have stayed with him all night, but I couldn't, not in that bed-" He cut himself off.

I wanted so much to ask him to finish. I wanted to know, I was fucking _eager_ to know the dichotomy of Emmett McCarty. How can someone like him be so happy and naturally warm, yet suffer from some questionable torment? What was going on under the surface of this happy, little family?

"Em-" I started and stopped. Who was I to dig into his personal life?

And we were still, silent statues in the dark hallway. I looked away from his shadow, gnawing on my lip in anxiety. This was an internal problem. Do I be nosy or forever be curious and leave him to his problems? I decided to take a neutral route.

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

I felt his breath fan against my lips before he spoke, "I'm okay now." Something about the way he said it. I kept my eyes away from the shadow of his face. Even seeing his silhouette was unnerving, but if I saw his eyes, I wasn't sure what I'd learn. My breath hitched when I felt his big hand cup my face, "I like it when you're here, Jake."

Fuck, why was he saying this? And why was it making my heart clench and fight against my rib cage as if trying to escape? But I couldn't deny it, being here in this house even under this circumstance felt right, "I like it too." His thumb massaged along my cheekbone as he angled his forehead against mine. I wanted to hold him, to press my lips against his and see if I would taste cinnamon or beer or leftover spaghetti. I wanted to know what he'd taste like, what it felt like with him pressed against my body. I wanted all of this, but the red-heard sleeping in the bed behind that door stopped me. Even if there was something between us, nothing could come of it. I respected Jasper and Edward too much. I _liked_ them too much.

"You should get back to him." I suggested. That was where he needed to be.

"Stay." It was a desperate request. His hand was suddenly gripping my waist, pulling me closer, "I can't do this alone tonight."

Curiosity was clawing from the inside out, "Emmett, what's going on?"

I felt him shake his head against mine, "I just…need you to stay."

I was stupid to even consider this. I was stupid to be here in front of their bedroom door allowing Emmett to hold me like a lover, but I felt his fear, I felt his anxiety and overall, I felt his _need._

I nodded, cupping a hand around his neck, hoping to keep him close to me if only for a second, "Okay."

**xXx**

**I'm still finishing the story and I'm about 3/4 done. Not sure that I'll have the next chapter up within a day due to a final I have to work on, but it'll be up three days at the latest (perhaps sooner with some revspiration!) If you want to keep tabs on this story and/or any other fic I'm writing (or just want to ask me questions), I recommend following me on my twitter account (the link is in my profile) or PMing me. Until next time!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies for any grammatical errors or typos. I am without a beta at the moment._

**_*EDIT* _**_Updated and looked over some typos. Hope the flow in reading is better._

Thanks for for the reviews and reads last post, guys! I hope this one doesn't disappoint. See you at the end of the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: This fic deals with a poly-amorous relationship (Quad) between four men. If you feel the urge to dispel crap about monogamy and heterosexuality and how it's the only _right_ way, I'm not trying to hear that. If this doesn't suit your reading needs, kindly escort yourself out. Though this story focuses less on sex and more about the relationship between the men, there IS sexual relations, and it can get heavy.

**\/**

**Chapter Three**

The room was dark, though I could see the rays of the morning were eager to peek out and greet me. I shifted under the blankets, turning on my side and inhaled deeply. I couldn't help the moan that left my throat. The pillows and sheets smelled like him. My eyes blinked open as I took in the sight of the radio alarm and the blue numbers that stared back at me. I had been asleep for 7 hours. That was good enough for me. I moved my legs, kicking out under the sheets. I stopped only when I felt some sort of obstacle block my right foot. Then I felt the object move. I groaned, turning on my side to see what the hell it was.

It was Edward.

He sat cross-legged on the bed, a small smile on his lips, "You stayed."

I rubbed my eyes, not sure I was seeing right. Edward looked more put together and relaxed this morning. And it appeared as if he was glowing a bit. Was he just fucked silly?

"Much to the request of the man of the house." I grumbled. The night had not ended as I expected, though I was glad for it. Emmett had walked me to what they called the 'spare room' and told me I could crash there. He then proceeded to explain about how he'd feel more comfortable with me in the house with him. I wasn't sure if he was doing this because he was scared the hoodlums would return for me or because he genuinely felt better with my company. Either way, I was frustrated. I was left in the spare room, on my back once again staring at a ceiling fan, though this one wasn't my own. I guess that was a plus. I hadn't even checked to lock and set the alarm to the house. I was so overwhelmed by the night that eventually I actually did fall asleep with little counting of sheep.

"Did you talk?" Edward asked meekly from under his lashes. He looked like a doll with flushed cheeks and ivory skin. Not to mention the way he curled his body on the bed as if some delicate feline. He was truly a beautiful creature.

"Barely." And that's exactly what it felt like. I didn't even scratch the surface with him, "Where is he?"

"He's at work." Fucking great, "But he said he'd be back before 3." He bit his pink lip and I had to avert my eyes. I didn't think Edward was aware of the sexual stirrings he could create.

"I guess that means I should go." I sighed, throwing off the blanket from my lap.

"Okay." Edward whispered, staring at me with bright, green innocent eyes.

You have got to be kidding me…

I was starting to believe this was a set-up- Emmett asking me to stay only so I could keep an eye on Edward. It was clever to push my buttons to get me to stick around, but at the same time I was furious. Did that mean he had to touch me, lead me on to think that he enjoyed my company?

And here I was, staring at a very vulnerable man who perhaps missed his lovers and feared to be alone after such a traumatic night.

"You don't work today?" I asked, repositioning myself on the bed. There was no way I was going to leave him alone, not after I saw how he was last night.

He shook his head, "I only teach on the weekdays." That's right, it was Saturday.

"You teach?" I winked, "Do you wear those thick framed glasses?" I felt a tingle flow through me at the sight of his blush.

"Sometimes when I'm grading." He bit his lip again and lowered his eyes. Fuck, how can someone like him show authority when he looked like _that_?

"What do you teach?" I really was curious. I was trying to conjure an image of him in front of students, a longer ruler in hand, slapping his palms. I cleared my throat, trying to focus.

"I'm a private music teacher." He whispered, "I instruct in piano and cello." Those were classy instruments. There was something I always found hot about the cello too. I had to stop the thoughts there. It was bad enough I had this infatuation with Emmett, having images of Edward as a naughty school teacher or naked playing a cello wasn't going to help.

So instead of imagining it, I foolishly spoke, "I have never seen someone play a cello before."

He seemed to suddenly beam, smiling and grabbing my hand to my surprise, "I have my own personal cello in my room downstairs. I could play a song for you if you like?" Despite being the mother of the house, there appeared to be an eager little child in Edward. I saw it that night we played card games. He had a youthful way of being aggressive like sticking out his tongue to Jasper or taunting Emmett.

I shrugged knowing I was sold in keeping Edward company, "Sure."

**xXx**

Emmett was welcomed with a mess in the kitchen, loud music playing on the idock and Edward and I eating cookies solemnly in the dining room. I'm sure the image was peculiar.

"Should I ask?" He prodded with raised eyebrows. He was wearing gym shorts and an electric blue Nike shirt. He had a gym bag, but there was no evidence that he had been working out, other than the bulging arms. I had to gulp down milk to prevent the moan of need from escaping. That gave Edward the opportunity to speak.

He licked his milk mustache and rubbed the tips of his fingers to rid them of the cookie crumbs, "We baked some cookies. There's more sitting on the stove."

"Uh huh." Emmett nodded, "But what's with the forlorn expressions?" Despite the question, there was a dimple pressing against his cheek as he smiled. I hadn't known Emmett long, but I could tell this was a look of amusement.

"I was just showing Jacob my collection of works." Emmett nodded in understanding, "We were discussing the use of cellos and how they can be pivotal to provoking emotion and even thought."

We had spent much of the afternoon laughing and talking, but I couldn't help how my mind jumped back to those 5 minutes in the room with the cold wooden floors, long mirror, uncomfortable chair and honey brown cello between Edward's thighs. It was partially erotic and at the same time, I felt my heart warming. Watching him play, working the bow as if it was his own appendage and how he closed his eyes and slowly moved his head along with the strokes. I hadn't spoken a word until his arms rested and the end of the bow was sitting on his knee. It was fucking beautiful. And just another piece to the puzzle of whom these men were.

When I had brought that moment up later with Edward, he suggested that I may just be a cello aficionado without even being aware of it. So of course, he combed through his collection before finally stopping on a selection of songs, "I don't show this to a lot of people." He had whispered before starting the playlist and the room filled with a soft, somber tune. It was alluring. When I asked if it was him, he merely nodded. And we stood in the kitchen, forming our cookies and putting them in the oven. In that time, Edward talked about his interest in music, why he liked teaching and what drew him to wanting to learn to play the cello and piano.

It was a mellow one-on-one, but there was a subtle suggestion about our conversation. I knew Edward was trying to say something without saying much at all. I could tell by the piercing looks he gave me or the way he brought up Jasper and Emmett in regards to his life and career. It was subtle, but there was a message he was sending and I wasn't getting.

My glass crashed down on the table. I wasn't keeping track of what I was doing while thinking. I hadn't even realized that I interrupted a conversation between them.

"Um, I should leave." I jerked out of my seat and there was a screech of wood on tile. They both cringed, whether from the sound or the interruption of their moment, I wasn't sure.

Edward looked up at Emmett, a stern look on his face and I was surprised to see Emmett turn away as if he'd just been silently scolded. The silent interactions between these men were remarkable.

"Thanks for the cookies and conversation, Edward." I said politely to the red-head.

"Thank you for keeping me company."

"It was my pleasure." Unfortunately. I was beginning to believe these men were nymphs for a gay man, leading me to some unknown disaster. All three were appealing in their own way and each had an alluring trait to them. When my eyes met Emmett's, I felt something in me still. Even then, there was more to Emmett, something about him that kept my mind going in circles too fucking much. It was like I jumped into a stormy sea and didn't know where the surface was. I was tumbling in violent waves brought on by my own courage to plunge into the lives of these three men.

Without another word, I was on my feet and walking towards the door. And like before, I heard the footsteps, felt the hand on my shoulder and wished it was him. I couldn't contain the relief that took over me at the sight of those beautiful blues.

"Jacob," It was as if we were in the hallway again, "I'm sorry." As much as I wanted to hear that, seeing him say those words brought back the anger from that morning.

"For what, tricking me to stay over last night or leaving your boyfriend knowing that he needed someone right now and that _had _to be me?" He shrunk under my words.

"I didn't know how to ask." He sighed.

I stepped away from him, "Are you serious?" I growled, "You stood outside that room and told me you-" I literally had to grip on my hair to find some leverage in sanity. When he said he liked me around, I took it for something else. I _knew_ he had to be implying something. That hum between us…

I shouldn't have been mad about this situation. There was room to be annoyed, maybe a little agitated, but being royally _pissed_ wasn't called for unless I seriously believe he wanted me around for another reason, unless I _believed_ there was a part of him that felt that same change in the air when we were so close together.

"What are you thinking?" He asked urgently. I had been lost in my thoughts again, my hand dropping to my side. How the hell did he catch me in these small moments? "Jacob?"

"Nothing." I lied. If this really was all just in my head, then it wasn't his fault, right? "I'll see you later."

"No." His arm blocked the doorway, "Don't let another situation like last night get us talking again. I wasn't lying when I say I enjoy your company."

"Then what were you saying a minute ago about not knowing how to ask?"

He inhaled deeply, his chest inflating from under his shirt, "I didn't know how to ask _for_ your company, Jake." His eyes were honest, "I'm trying not to tell myself-"And he closed himself up once again, though this time it was clear why. He glanced furtively towards the kitchen. Whatever he wanted to say, he didn't want Edward to hear.

Edward, the gentle, kind music teacher sitting in the other room.

This was dangerous waters.

**xXx**

I didn't see Emmett's car when I pulled up to my drive-way. It explained why Edward was on the porch, curled up, looking lost and upset.

"Hey, honey," Even from where I stood on the edge of their lawn, I could tell he had been crying, "What's wrong?"

"I know I shouldn't be so-" He sniffled, "Emmett had an emergency at work. He said he'd try to be back within the hour, but I can't-" And his body trembled with the cutest hiccup.

"Shh," I nearly tripped over my own two feet running his way to comfort him. It didn't take much effort scooping him into my arms. He kind of felt perfect there, pressing his face into the crook of my neck and sighing. Eventually his cries quieted, before he was mumbling apologies.

"Shh, honey," I petted his silky hair, "there's nothing to be sorry about."

After escorting him into the house, letting him lay his head on my shoulder, Edward finally was able to speak, "I've always been safe around them." He curled his legs under his body and directed his head on my chest. It felt oddly intimate, "Ever since leaving James, Emmett has always stuck around. I would get panic attacks when he left, convinced something would happen to him. Over time, I got better, but when we met Jasper, it came back."

"Why?"

His voice shook as he spoke, "I felt Emmett pulling away." He was silent for a second as if thinking, "But there was more than just that. It's different with Jasper. When he leaves, I just can't take it. We barely found him and I'm scared something will happen."

"Has he called?"

Edward nodded, "He calls whenever he finds the time. I know I make it hard for him."

"He cares about you a lot." Jasper responded to every movement, expression and word Edward said. He was definitely in tune with him. I noticed that although there was a connection between all three of them, the one between Edward and Jasper was definitely more _potent_. That could've been why Edward felt the panic attacks when Jasper left. The cool, calm, emotion leveler was not present in the house and even I could feel the difference.

I wondered; could the difference be felt if Emmett was to leave for just a few days as well?

To help Edward, I offered to make dinner. Internally, I admitted to myself that all this was in efforts to keep him from getting upset. Somehow the agony on his face was exactly like the sad blue eyes that had stared back at me that first night. I was strung in and I had no defenses left. It was just easier to give in to them.

Staying in the house was bound to spark up some tears from the reminders of Jasper or Emmett. I suggested he come over and to my surprise he willing agreed. I didn't have much in my house. I hadn't done much of anything in the kitchen after Paul left. It had become more of a means to get through the house than to actually stand, cook and serve.

But with Edward there, I didn't need to think about that.

I was happy that I went grocery shopping a few days before. And even happier I hadn't cooked my sloppy joes. I knew I was a _God_ when it came to mixing and serving it and Edward agreed. With orange colored fingers and a messy smile, he complimented me on the meal. I handed him a paper towel, teasingly asking him to clean himself up all the while enjoying the sight of the shine in his eyes.

I didn't need to guess who it was when we heard the knocks on the front door. We both greeted a curious and worried Emmett. He looked between us and relief washed over his face, "Sorry that I'm late, babe." He apologized, pulling Edward into his arms, "Newbies at work are making my life difficult." Edward, despite what was left on his face, went in for a tight hug, digging his head into Emmett's chest much like he had done to me a few hours before. If Emmett noticed, he didn't seem to mind. He looked over Edward's bronze hair, giving me an expression of complete gratitude.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner." I knew he meant much more than that.

**xXx**

"Is this what I have been missing?" the cool voice with a hint of a twang asked.

Edward was quick, moving away from the counter where he was perfectly seated and literally jumped into Jasper's arms, "Jas!" He yelled before kissing everywhere his lips could reach. Emmett and I watched with smirks on our faces. This was clearly a surprise since Jasper was supposed to arrive the next morning. In his absence, Edward, Emmett and I spent nearly all our free-time together. It was an unspoken mission between Emmett and me to keep the sullen bronze haired boy distracted and entertained.

Though I enjoyed talking to the both of them and hanging out, it really was quite draining. And it wasn't the activities. It was the way they held each other, whispered tender words when they thought I wasn't looking. Jealousy no longer flared up in the pit of my stomach. It was now an ache, a tremor of pain whenever I witnessed it. It was torture, yet I couldn't imagine myself leaving. And standing there watching Edward cover Jasper in kisses, I knew that a part of me appreciated being able to see this unconventional relationship they had. I had turned, a smile still on my face as I looked to Emmett. He didn't hide it quick enough from me – the yearning in his eyes as I caught him staring.

We had been cooking tacos that night in honor of Jasper's arrival the next day, but something told me Emmett had this planned for tonight. As a matter of fact, it had been Emmett's idea to cook the tacos in the first place. I felt my eyes narrow.

"You knew he was coming home early." I spoke silently as Edward and Jasper animatedly talked about Jasper's business trip.

"He called saying he'd be able to catch an earlier flight. We decided to keep it from Edward as a surprise." He was avoiding eye contact now as he fried the tortillas.

"It's amazing how much you two love him." I sighed, knocking the ground beef around with my spatula. Emmett turned to look at me and as he opened his mouth to speak, Jasper stepped behind him, planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Darlin' it's been too long." He whispered before turning to me, "You should let the pro cook."

I knew when to step aside, "Have at it, Cowboy." Jasper, didn't hesitate, getting behind the stove to take over. I was surprised to feel Edward's hand in mine instantly.

"Let's make the table." He offered.

We set up at the dining room as swiftly as the first night, though this time I found my way easily around the kitchen, grabbing utensils and cups to place on the table. When dinner was served, Jasper took up most of the talk to my surprise and regaled us with every detail of his travels. It was fascinating. Jasper's study was mostly in History, but he expressed that he always had a deep interest for Art. He had been gathering information on art in the Civil War. He couldn't contain his excitement while explaining the museums he had visited and the different historians and art collectors he had spoken to for the book he was trying to publish. As much as I was interested in what Jasper was saying, I was more enthralled by the way he expressed his passion, detailing all the emotions he felt with each new discovery. And even as he relived the moment with us, he hadn't forgotten who was there with him. His hand would occasionally slide and grasp Edward's and I saw the looks he gave Emmett. At that moment, the house finally felt at peace. Jasper had a gift of being the glue to the house, I could tell.

When dinner was finished, Emmett –with a wide smile on his face –suggested we truly celebrate. He wasn't gone for much longer than 2 minutes before he arrived back with a bottle of Crown Royal.

"Really?" Edward asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"I know how my southern boy loves his whiskey." Emmett chuckled.

"But it's Canadian." Jasper spoke up with a chuckle. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"By orders of the man of the house, we drink."

"Man of the house?" Edward and Jasper asked in unison. I merely laughed at the banter. I missed watching this.

"Jasper gets first shot since it's his homecoming." Emmett slid a shot glass across the table. With a shrug, Jasper took it and waited as Emmett opened the bottle and poured.

And that's how the night took off.

**xXx**

"Su'more!" Edward bellowed at Jasper when he shook his head, "Jas." Emmett whined, giving a convincing pout.

"You're totally wasted, sugar," Jasper said sweetly, before kissing Edward's forehead. They had been planted on the recliner the last hour talking –rather loudly –over the horror movie Emmett and I were trying to watch, or at least I was telling myself that. I had been unable to pay attention with Emmett's body pressed up against mine. I was pretty buzzed and the thoughts of climbing on Emmett's lap were definitely burning in me. I wanted him so _fucking_ badly, I couldn't stop thinking about it. His curly hair was wild from repeatedly running his hand through it and he seemed deep in thought as he stared at the television. If only I could just touch him…

But I knew my conscience was too heavy. During the days of hanging with Emmett and Edward, I realized I cared too much. We had become close. Too close for my comfort.

"….then fuck me, Jas." I didn't know how long I had been thinking, but that definitely brought me back to focus.

"Edward." It was a warning.

"I want that big cock in me," Edward's voice was husky and needy, "I want it rough."

There was a growl in the room.

I forgot what movie I was looking at.

Casting a glance at Emmett, I could see he was smiling, watching the show. Edward was seated on Jasper's lap, grinding rather heatedly against him.

"I missed you," He whispered, before tonguing Jasper's ear, "I need you in me, Jas."

That seemed to be the last straw. With a grunt, Edward was being lifted off of Jasper's lap and right over his shoulder as he stood on his feet. The look on Edward's face then was priceless.

"Night boys." Jasper said gruffly. He marched out of the room, Edward hanging over his shoulder and an obvious tenting in his slacks. He was a man on a mission.

"Have fun, babes." Emmett called out before the sound of a door closing followed.

I had lost interest in whatever the hell we were watching. And I was realizing the stirring in my jeans. Edward could easily climb on his lover's lap and demand to be done, but I was realizing that I wasn't so lucky. Not only could I _not_ climb on Emmett's lap, I couldn't make the same demands and it shouldn't have been expected. I wasn't his lover. He shifted next to me, clearing his throat.

And then I saw it -The _very_ obvious bulge in his jeans.

I felt my windpipe constrict and my mouth water. There wasn't much I could see through his jeans, but judging by the size of the mound under his pants, he had a decent sized cock. God, I wanted to grasp it, gather the taste on my tongue and watch his eyes roll to the back of his head. He was so beautiful and I couldn't help feeling the urge to please him. My dick lengthened at the imagery. Emmett was shifting again, trying to hide, but I could clearly see it and there was no way I could avert my eyes if I tried.

The hum between us seemed so tangible while intoxicated.

"Em," My voice was hoarse and dripping with sex. He had to hear the desperate need, "M-maybe I should go."

He pressed his palm against his cock and shook his head, "Stay."

"I-I can't." I was a stammering mess. If I stayed any longer, I would make a mistake, a big one.

"Please," He begged. God, I heard it. I literally _heard_ with that one word what he wanted to do. There was no doubt something was going on here, because I got the images. Emmett climbing between my open legs, lips connecting to mine before trailing down my chest, stomach and finally-

I jumped up and in haste attempted to make it to the front door, but by the time I made it pass the arch leading to the front room with the pool table and plaques, I felt his chest against my back and his arms around my waist, "Wait, Jake." He pleaded.

"Emmett, I can't stay." My heart was hammering at my ribcage, "I don't trust what I would do." Everything had been dormant since that night. I had watched what I said to Emmett, kept myself friendly, but not too close as I was to Edward. It didn't work. I still felt it. And with Jasper back, it only intensified. Something told me Jasper being back was the very _reason_.

"Like what?" The warmth of his breath on the back of my neck made my body tremble. There was a current between us. I felt it all over.

"Please don't ask that, Em."

I gasped when he pressed his lower hip against me, "Like what?" It was a challenge to respond. His voice only had me trembling more. It was the smallest I've ever felt-a delicious shrinking of my body as it was engulfed by his. He had the power and that was what scared me. He turned me in his arms without much effort and we stood there sharing the same breathing space, until I couldn't take it. I leaned in, catching his pulse with my lips in an open mouthed kiss. He moaned, fisting my hair, pressing me against his cinnamon scented skin.

"I need to fucking feel you." It was a growl of an order. His free hand was sliding down my waist until it landed on my ass, cupping it violently before pressing our bodies together. In unison we both moaned, our cocks touching between denim.

"F-fuck." I panted. My legs had buckled under me and Emmett used that movement to switch our positions until I was pressed against the wall, his lips now caressing the sensitive flesh behind my ear, "Please, Em!" I had no idea what I was asking, what I wanted.

But somehow he knew better than I did.

I tasted melted pecan cream with a hint of cinnamon when our lips met and our tongues clashed. I was a whimpering mess, clutching at his curls and urging him to thrust his tongue deeper and fuck my mouth. It was a drunken, desperate kiss in the dark hall of his quiet house.

His too quiet house.

"Emmett?" I pulled away at the voice, feeling suddenly sober and panicked. We both looked in the direction of the voice and gasped.

Jasper stood in just his briefs, hair a bit wild. I couldn't tell if he had actually done anything to Edward in that room. There was no relaxed look about him, only hurt and questioning. I finally fucked it up. Whatever friendship I had with this family, whatever good relationship was tarnished when I gave in to that humming temptation between Emmett and I.

My lungs were shrinking and my vision was tunneling as if I was ready to pass out right there, "I'm sorry, _so_ fucking sorry." I panted, pressing my palms against Emmett's chest and pulling myself away. I had to get out, I had to escape. I couldn't face Jasper, I couldn't face Edward and I couldn't face Emmett. I didn't want to see the betrayal and hurt. I just wasn't brave enough.

**xXx**

I forgot what it felt like; the freedom and the blur of the world.

I had finally settled down after a few hours, now in the bulk of trees and land. I missed this. It had been years since I had let myself just get away and relax. The world at home was too far to think about. Before, when I was just in high school, I'd escape here every weekend and be gone for half the day. I used to worry the hell out of my dad, but it was what I needed to come to terms with who I was then.

And now it was the escape I needed to come to terms with where that led me- A small auto-mechanic shop, a house in the suburbs, an abusive ex and a mess of a situation with my neighbors.

When I ran out of the house, I knew I couldn't escape to mine. The first thought was my bike sitting in my garage. I ran inside only to grab my keys and jacket before I took off riding anywhere the road would take me. And as if my mind was on automatic, I travelled right back to the cliff overlooking a stormy ocean and a deserted beach. The area was secluded with trees and an overhanging brush. There was no way to ride this deep into the plants, so as usual, I hid my bike half a mile back and walked to the edge. And once I arrived, I settled my legs over the edge and closed my eyes and let the ocean's music become my soundtrack. Perhaps that was what I liked about the cello; it had an odd pull and push of an ocean, a hidden sorrow that couldn't be explained. Where the waters were dark, the sounds of the string instrument were a beautiful pain. It fit Edward so well. He was so stunning and troubled.

And right now, he was probably hurting.

I felt my eyes sting, but with a few deep breaths I was able to calm myself. The liquor had left me completely and I was able to concentrate better. Tilting my head up at the sky, I could make out the last of the dimming stars in the dawn light. The horizon was a shimmering gold and blue, a striking blue that brought out the image of Emmett's eyes. I couldn't see those blues when we had kissed, but I knew they were shut behind his lids as we both savored each other's taste. I knew this, because despite being confused and frustrated by his tactless actions, I knew he was genuine. I knew there was an internal fight that he was trying to overcome. I only wished I had known what it was before we kissed. I wished I could have understood him a little better before we made such a huge mistake. Maybe if I had known…

I turned my eyes away from the sky, looking to the trees and earth. I remembered once being comforted by them. The whisper of the wind between branches and leaves were always a soothing tune to calm me down, to give me perspective. If the trees could speak, I'm sure they would have had a twang and if they were human, I could only envision them with wheat hair and golden skin. I sighed, conjuring up an image of Jasper. He had understood when Edward was concerned. I heard him comforting Edward as Emmett and I slept on the couch, I heard his conviction. It hurt to know that I somehow created a doubt in him now. I knew so little about Jasper, yet he was so easy to understand. There was no mystery to his calm and ease, especially when he was in company with Edward and Emmett. Right there, I was seeing his entire life in the picture of a moment.

The picture I destroyed.

I let a roar of anger out to the beach air. There was no escaping them. They were everywhere.

**xXx**

The sun was already making its departure when I arrived home. I had been gone for over 12 hours, though I had left without my phone and just my wallet, so I had no accurate sense of time. There was relief seeing that Emmett's truck was not there as I pulled up.

But my stomach dropped when I saw Jasper standing from his spot on the steps of their patio. And his eyes were on me.

I parked by my car, turning off the engine and settling the bike as I got off. He was already on my lawn by the time I was facing him.

"Jacob." There was no malice or anger. In fact, his voice was as calm as ever and that _frightened_ me more, "sugar, are you alright?" No. Yes. I wasn't sure. He was staring at me, grey eyes taking me in as if he was expecting cuts and bruises.

There weren't any, but I sure as hell felt like shit, "No." I had finally decided. My voice sounded hoarse from the lack of use or perhaps from the sorrow and guilt I endured the entire day.

Jasper gave me a look of _empathy_, before stepping onto my drive-way and –I couldn't believe it –pulling me in for a hug. Our chests met with a muffled thud. I could feel his heart strumming, smell the scent of tobacco on his shirt and feel the blonde waves of his hair tickle my neck. It was all I needed to relax in his grip and wrap him in my arms.

This was forgiveness, this was support. I just couldn't understand how perfect these men were.

"We were worried." _We?_ "We heard your bike and were too late to stop you when you took off. Emmett and Edward tried calling, but you left your phone at the house."

If there was any way to feel worse, it happened, "Jasper, I didn't mean to make you worry-"

"Shh, you're okay. That's what matters." He pulled away, holding my shoulders, so he could get a good look at me, "Well, you're partially okay." He gave me a tender smile, before sweeping his hand over my forehead, pushing my hair back.

"Jasper, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am-" He shook his head as if silently telling me not to continue. I bit my tongue, hoping I hadn't pressed my luck.

"We know what happened." His eyes changed, hurt and troubled, "I had a feeling it would come to this. I'm not surprised."

"You _knew_?" Jasper sighed at my question.

He cocked his head towards their patio, where the cushioned two-seater was, "Let's talk?"

**xXx**

With a crushed box of cigarettes in one hand and a lone stick in another, Jasper began to speak, "I was doing a lecture in Seattle a year ago –typical for my job. I had never been to UW before, seeing how I spent most of my college life back in Texas, so I did some walking around, getting to know the campus. That's when I saw him." Even though he appeared tired, and there was a haggard stressed look about his demeanor, he had a shine in his eyes, "I have no problems admitting that I fell in love with Edward the moment I saw him."

I nodded, suddenly eager and listening intently. Jasper was going to tell me how he met them and perhaps even shed some light on the mess of this situation.

"I had just moved to the city and used that to speak to him, asking for advice. I knew my timing was short and either he was interested and I had him, or he wasn't and I was completely at a lost. I hadn't even thought about him being with anyone. Girl. Guy. It never crossed my mind. I just knew he was for me." The cigarette was pressed against his lips and lit almost instantly. Inhaling deeply, he seemed to relax a bit. I watched, enraptured by the simple movement. Jasper had always had the more rugged look to him, so it shouldn't have been a surprise to see that he smoked. It also shouldn't have been a surprise that I'd find that arousing.

"When he mentioned Emmett, it felt like the world was crushing in on me. I tried to keep it cool and we remained friends for a few weeks. Then there was this Fine Arts festival. With both of us linked to the University, it didn't throw me off that he was there, but I saw Emmett." He shook his head, obviously thinking about the moment. The tip of his thumb was pressed against his bottom lip as he rested his elbows on his knees. Jasper looked lost in another time, "I _really _tried, but I couldn't hate him. And the weirdest thing, I _felt_ whatever it was between them. It was damn near palpable. I knew I couldn't come between it." He inhaled from the stick again, before a billow of smoke blew out from his nose, "I eventually stopped talking to Edward altogether."

I frowned, not expecting that, "You couldn't handle being just friends?"

And the look he gave me was bone-chilling. It ate at my insides and literally caused me to tremble. His grey eyes were a stormy mirror of every emotion that tumbled through me these last days –fear, anxiety, need, anger, lust, guilt.

"Could you?" The tenderness of his voice didn't match the swirl of feeling from those eyes.

I shook my head, "No." I whispered. I really couldn't. Watching Emmett and Edward everyday was torture.

"I was done with my lectures and helping some fellow colleagues, so for the most part I was free to go. It was my last day on campus and by chance I ran into him again." He shook his head, a loving smirk on his face, "My sugar was a mess. It looked like he hadn't slept or eaten at all; his clothes were a bit wrinkled. He didn't look much different from me, I'd wager."

"What did you do?"

"I was well aware of Emmett when I said this, but I asked him out for coffee," He gave me a bashful smile, "As a final goodbye, of course. I really couldn't help myself." We sat in silence as he finished his cigarette before dropping and crushing it under his heel. He picked up the now smashed stick and pocketed it. I watched with a raised brow, piecing together that someone –my bets were on Edward –didn't like the mess of his smoking or the habit.

"You confessed during coffee, didn't you?" I asked.

"In so many words." He chuckled, "While I didn't out right say I loved him, I did go about explaining how much I enjoyed hearing his laugh, hearing his voice, just being in his company. I told him how I have a desperate need to know everything about him, how I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him and how –and excuse my cheesiness –how there's an electricity I feel between us." I gasped at the words. There was no way my _hum_ was his _electricity_. That couldn't be one and the same, right?

"What surprised me was when he admitted that he felt the same thing and even more he had felt guilty and told Emmett about it."

"Emmett wasn't upset?"

Jasper sighed, leaning back on the patio chair, "He admitted later that he thought he was losing Edward, but when Edward made no move to break it off, he felt he was leaving him cheated in some way. So he suggested we try dating." I couldn't even _fathom_ doing such a thing. How selfless and open-minded Emmett had to be…

"But how did it come to…_this_?"

"Well, that's why I'm telling you all this, Jacob." Jasper leaned in next to me, "The relationship between all three of us is special and different. I love Edward and Emmett _completely_, but where I fell instantly and found my _everything_ with Edward, with Emmett, it was a longer process." Jasper then seemed to consider a thought, "He's not blind."

"I know." I really did. Emmett was observant when he needed to be, even if he tended to be oblivious to actions right in front of him.

"Edward likes to believe that we'll always be alright, but he doesn't understand that there are different degrees of love."

"Are you saying you love Edward more?"

For a second, Jasper looked offended, but I could see the understanding sinking in, "No. I love them the same, but imagine an old tree and a newly planted one. The older one has deeper roots tied into the ground, forever bound and attached to the earth and the new one, although planted, may not have as strong a root. They're the trees to my earth and we're bound together, but I know Emmett can uproot himself anytime."

"What are you saying, Jasper?"

"I have a theory that Emmett sees the different connection between me and Edward and sometimes desires it for himself."

I bit my lip, looking over the patio and lawn. Could this be the _root_ to his problem? Then I felt a panic. Could he leave because of this? Was he that unhappy to just pack his things and go? "Do you think he could leave?"

"No." Jasper was certain about his answer, but before I could question it, he continued, "Because I have another theory; that whatever connection I have with Edward, Emmett seems to have with you."

I felt the air of the evening leave the neighborhood.

**xXx**

**AN: This chapter was actually longer. I had to chop it down a bit for flow of the story. I apologize for those waiting for an Emmett and Jacob conversation. It's in the beginning of the last chapter, which from the looks of it, may be longer than this one. Jacob just can't shut up. The last chapter will also end in a _finale_ of sorts for the story. Hope you guys are looking forward to it. I am!**

**Be gentle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **The last 14 days have been littered with finals and some very important events that I had to put writing on hold for a while. Though, there is good news. This chapter was just too long, so I split it iand now I'm finishing the second half. I guess I'm having trouble letting the story go. :(

**Stay tuned for the AN at the end of the chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER:** This fic deals with a poly-amorous relationship (Quad) between four men. If you feel the urge to dispel crap about monogamy and heterosexuality and how it's the only _right_ way, I'm not trying to hear that. If this doesn't suit your reading needs, kindly escort yourself out. Though this story focuses less on sex and more about the relationship between the men, there IS sexual relations, and it can get heavy.

**\/**

**Chapter Four Pt. I**

From my window I could see the headlights of his truck and from my window I could see Emmett get out first, then Edward on the passenger side. Both looked tired and unlike themselves. They each approached Jasper on the patio with a quick kiss and hug. I was informed that they had attended one of Edward's student's concerts. It was meant to be a distraction from last night, but I could tell it didn't help.

I watched as Emmett looked over to my yard. His eyes widened then, before he spoke out alerting the other two. He must have spotted my bike. Before he could make a move, Jasper grabbed his arm.

I knew what he was going to say, I knew he would have to explain what we talked about when I came back. I knew that Emmett, Edward and Jasper were going to have to make a choice. My stomach churned as I realized my nightmare might come into fruition. I backed away from the window, unable to see the exchange between the three. I needed a distraction.

I hopped in the shower, allowing the hard, sweltering hot sprays to melt away my guilt and fear. The scent of mint wafted through the entire bathroom and the heavy mist settled in relaxing me just a bit. When I stepped out minutes later, I felt lighter and more leveled headed, though the nausea in my gut had not ceased and the strumming of my heart was still quick. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I stepped to the sink and wiped the mirror clean of fog. I stared at my wet reflection and sighed. I didn't look any better than I felt.

I jumped then hearing the knock on my door. Stepping out of the bathroom, I followed the noise down the hall and out to the opening of my living room where the knock kept on persistently. I checked who it was through the peephole and nearly went still at the sight.

But I was ever curious.

With haste, I unlocked the door, forgetting I was only donning a towel. I felt the chill of night air, but it had nothing on the warmth radiating off his body. He was too distraught to consider a greeting. As soon as he saw me, he stepped forward, cupping my cheeks with his hands, "Fuck, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I stammered.

"When you ran off like that-" He searched my face, "Are you sure, Jake?"

"I am." He seemed to relax, but he didn't drop his hands. Instead he directed them down along my jaw, then to my neck.

"I shouldn't have put you through that last night." He apologized, "It would have been better to talk."

Talking was definitely a hard thing to do when we were so wound up. With the night before brought up, Emmett seemed to realize just how under dressed I was. He stepped away, allowing his eyes to trail my body before he gulped.

"It's always hard to talk." He finally said, before shutting his eyes and stepping back, "but we need to. I owe it to you, Edward and Jasper."

Their names did the trick. I moved aside, allowing him permission inside, "Did you speak to Jasper?" I asked as he brushed by me. My God, it was a jolt to my body. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself.

"None of us slept." He responded, "The talk was long…and _painful._"

My heart was a mess as I wondered the repercussions of our actions, "Please tell me Edward is okay." I pleaded.

Emmett was silent for a moment. I knew he was trying to break the news to me as gently as possible, "You have to understand, Jacob. Edward suspected something was going on with me months before me and you even started talking. He knows me so damn well that he could sense something was up before I could even admit it to myself. And now that he knows…" Emmett appeared to be conjuring some will to continue, "He thinks this is his fault."

It was like someone breaking me from the inside out, "No." I said with conviction, "It's my fault." If I had some control, this would have never happened.

Emmett gave me a pained smile, "You're like him in so many ways." The statement was followed with a sigh, "The fault is mine, Jake and you need to know why."

**xXx**

The atmosphere was more appropriate with me fully dressed and us both seated in my living room with enough space between us. Emmett still looked a bit distracted, watching me with wandering eyes, but our conversation had no unnecessary interruptions.

He appeared to be prepping himself as he began to share, "Jake, I can't explain exactly what went through my mind the first day we officially met." He licked his lips, a nervous habit, I observed, "I was well aware you had been watching us and I assumed it was out of curiosity, but a part of me liked that. I didn't think anything of the feeling until we spoke. Jake, it was one of the best moments of my life."

"Why?" I was scared to know. This was officially the point of no return. If he said it, if he unleashed the truth, we'd both have to face the ultimate consequence. I wasn't sure I was ready, but it didn't stop the desire to hear the words, to have some sort of confirmation.

"I love my boys, but a part of me was drifting and I couldn't help it." A huge hand lifted and cupped his shoulder before he massaged it deftly and continued, "They're generous and attentive lovers, but there was no _spark_ like they had. You've seen it. The way Jasper almost moves with Edward. That was automatic, natural. I feel it through them and I started to desire it for myself."

I shook my head, "I don't understand. Did you feel left out or-?" It was difficult to comprehend what Jasper had been trying to explain. It was obvious they loved each other and Jasper said it wasn't a matter of how much the love was, but how deep. But I still couldn't _grasp_ if there was a difference.

"Edward used to have panic attacks when we were separated for too long," Emmett was trying a different approach, "He was able to overcome it eventually. Now, when I'm gone, he's okay. I know he misses me, but he's fine. But no matter if I'm there or not, if Jasper leaves, Jacob, the world fades from him." I saw it. Those days I came over to help cheer Edward up. There were those moments where Edward just looked-

I think _incomplete_ was the right word to explain it.

"And that is only what you've seen." Emmett pointed out, "Now imagine all the in-betweens."

I shook my head in disagreement, "But they love you. I see it, Emmett. Their relationship is different, but yours is as well-"

"I don't think you get it." He looked troubled and hopeless.

"What don't I get then?"

"If I was to leave today, this very moment, it would leave no void for either of them." I felt my eyes narrow at his words. There was an undertone to that sentence. Suddenly I felt the fear of Edward rush through me. Emmett said he could read him well. He must have been catching something Jasper surely missed.

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" I nearly growled. The pain weighing on my chest wasn't just for myself, but the men waiting for him back at home. When Emmett didn't reply, I shot to my feet in anger. His lack of words confirmed my fear, "Why would you do such a selfish thing?"

"Jake," He said softly.

"They need you," I rambled, "_I_ needyou!" It came out my mouth like lightening.

"Jacob, please." He begged, looking small and weak on the couch.

"You don't see what I see. You're happy around them-"

"Jake!" He cut me off, "I'm happy around _you_. It is you that brought me back, it was _you _that made me feel something I never felt before." He was on his feet, holding my arms in his hands and pulling me towards him, "With you in my life, I can't –I _won't _leave you or them."

God, Jasper was right. A sigh of relief ran through me, but I stilled as other thoughts rushed in, "I care about them too much, Em."

I was surprised to see the dimples on his cheeks, "I know you do." A hand cupped my cheek, "They care about you too."

A warm trickling sensation rushed through me and my body was humming to life, "I can't hurt them."

He nodded, "And that's why they offered us a choice."

"A choice?"

"We can decide a separation or an addition." It took a while for the words to sink in. I felt my stomach drop at the idea of taking Emmett from the two men he loved. But at the same time, I wasn't sure I could handle the idea of a….

"I'm not taking you away from them, but I don't know how this could-" I shut my eyes, trying to form some coherent thoughts. It was hard to concentrate with his cinnamon scent overpowering me and those blue eyes watching me in fear, "Emmett, I know what I feel for you is real, but this may be too soon and how would we do this?"

"Any way you want." He said earnestly, "No matter how short we've known each other, I can't see myself as _me_ without you there. I love my boys, I do, but-"

"What about Jasper? What about Edward? He never wanted to leave you. What makes you think he'd want you gone now?"

"He doesn't need me like he needs Jasper. He doesn't need me like I need you." He said it with conviction. I felt my cheeks heat up at his honest answer. But he wasn't seeing straight.

"You're wrong." I was just as sure as he was.

He gave me a tender smile, "You're stubborn like Edward, you know that?" There was such adoration in his eyes. I knew I had to be right. There was no way Emmett would leave the men he loved and never regret it. And I wasn't about to take him away.

"How do we do this?" I asked again.

Licking his lips, he said, "Well, with a start; you're invited to dinner tonight."

**xXx**

I didn't know what to expect entering my neighbors' house. I was guessing a lot of awkwardness and little talk. Or perhaps anger or hurt from Edward and concern from Jasper.

What welcomed me was completely out of my imagination.

I stepped behind Emmett as we entered the house. He offered me his hand and I hesitantly took it, unsure what the others would think. We strode through the arch doorframe that opened up to the kitchen and living room and found Edward's back to us. He was hovered over a pot, glancing at a book every few seconds.

"You really need a cookbook to make mashed potatoes?" Edward jumped at Emmett's booming voice and turned with a sheepish smile. But that's not all he wore.

I gasped, seeing red-rimmed eyes. Letting go of Emmett's hands, I marched over to Edward. And with each step I took, I felt my heart break a little more. Edward had clearly been crying.

"Honey," I asked in my softest voice I could, "Are you okay?" I cupped his ivory skin, rubbing my thumbs over his cheeks. They were surprisingly dry.

"I'm fine now." He answered, "It's been a tough day." I opened my mouth to apologize, but he stopped me, "You did nothing wrong, Jacob."

But I knew I did, "I'm not taking him from you. I would never do that, Edward, you hear me?" I felt like shit, seeing Edward's eyes tear up again.

"Yeah." He gave me a watery smile. I felt Emmett's presence behind me instantly. He leaned over my shoulder, pressing his lips to Edward's forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby."

We turned at the sound of the back patio door sliding open, "We haven't even eaten yet, boys." Jasper scolded, "Let's enjoy ourselves. It's been a hard day and we deserve some food." Hearing him say the word made my stomach growl –rather loudly.

Emmett chuckled and Edward let out a small giggle. I had forgotten I skipped about 2 meals. It was blasphemous on any other day, but like Jasper said, today had been tough.

**xXx**

Jasper and Emmett were manning the grill and Edward had moved on to cooking corn on the cob. I offered to help and was surprised to find Edward doing a mighty fine job giving me work to do around the kitchen. We kept our conversation light; avoiding the main reason they invited me to dinner and kept to talking about food. But I couldn't help myself. Whenever I could, I petted Edward's silky locks and hugged him to me like I did when Jasper was gone. He didn't fight it, instead, his weight gave into me and he let out a shaky, relieved sighs as if he just avoided a bullet. I didn't know what was going through his head, but I was aware that it was more than I could understand at this point. Neither him nor Jasper appeared angry with me, but I knew for a fact that Edward had been scared. I just couldn't understand why they'd assumed –or perhaps just Edward –that Emmett would leave them for someone they had barely been friends with for a week and a half.

It didn't matter what Emmett and I felt for each other. They were still family. And no man with that much love in their heart would give that up so easily.

After setting the table, I grabbed the salad bowl and a few napkins and walked into the dining room to place them down. Edward was right behind me with the mashed potatoes in a small porcelain bowl. He leaned by me, placing the bowl down as I adjusted the napkins on the table. I froze, feeling his breath on my bare skin. Turning to see how close he was, I was confronted with green eyes staring at me through lashes.

There was an instant flashback of a cello between his thighs and I had to look away. Jesus, after this entire day I was having _these_ thoughts. I must've forgotten the affect Edward could have on me. He was a beautiful, tender person and I assured myself that he may have also been undeniable hence my lack of immunity. The attraction I had for him differed from the need I felt for Emmett. But all the same, it was a bit unnerving.

I cleared my throat and watched as a complimenting blush colored his pale skin, before he turned and scurried away, mumbling something about wine. Just then, Jasper and Emmett appeared in the doorway, both holding a plate with slabs of cooked, tantalizing meat. I felt my water and my stomach growl once again.

"Alright, time to eat!" Emmett bellowed, throwing me a wink before putting the plate down on the table.

Jasper frowned, noting the absence of their lover, "Where's Edward?" I felt a rush of heat on my cheeks. Nothing happened _technically_, but there was a certain change in the air before he left.

"Um, he's getting wine." I readjusted a plate on the dining room table. I was trying to find something to keep me busy to avoid eye contact.

Jasper was silent a moment and to my surprise, he chuckled, "Okay, I'll make sure he gets something suitable for dinner." I looked up just in time to see Jasper shaking his head in amusement, before walking to the back of the kitchen towards the cellar door. I was confused. What just happened?

"Edward is a little protective." Emmett's voice was a rumble against my back. I hadn't realized how close he was to me, "So it was a surprise to see him handle last night as well as he did."

"I thought he was upset."

"He was - a mess in fact, but it was a lot better than I expected." I felt his lips pressing against my temple, "But he really likes you, Jake. I mean, he _really_ likes you."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him, "No," I corrected, "This type of thing doesn't work this easily."

Emmett gave me a convincing pout, "Why not?" He argued, "All three of us got along."

"Yeah, before you realized you weren't happy." I hated bringing it up, but seeing us all under the same roof was false hope. There was no way Edward or Jasper could easily accept a change like this, let alone give in to some innate, nonexistent attraction to me, "I know you love them, Em."

"I think they love you too. Each day they get to know you more –each day _I_ know you more, I can sense something deeper than just attraction and this _feeling_ between us." The hum, I would assume he was talking about.

I shook my head, doubt already clouding me, "It's too soon to tell."

"You can't deny that they care about you."

"I'm not denying that. Caring about me is different than integrating me in a stable relationship."

"It's only different if you allow it to be." Clearly there was something I was missing about their relationship. I shook my head, unsure if I could agree to that. I felt something. It was deeper than anything I've ever had before him, but I wasn't sure I'd risk it if that meant Jasper and Edward were unhappy. And as much as I wanted to believe that a four-way relationship would have been possible, it seemed almost implausible. I just couldn't comprehend…

"Emmett-" I wanted to argue, to share my doubt, but he wasn't having it. Cupping my face, he brought me in for our second kiss. It was tender and loaded with emotion, steeling my thoughts and stirring something in my gut on contact. I responded, giving into the mold of his lips and tasting that melted pecan cream and hint of cinnamon. Everything from his taste to his voice was unique and perfect. Everything about him was tempting and I couldn't function right in his company. Yet I felt a comfort and electrical joy from it. And it wasn't just being around him. It was being in this house, in this space, seeing him happy, seeing him laugh and banter with the boys. It was the whole package.

And I wasn't going to take him away from it.

Someone cleared their throat and I instantly pulled away, "I thought we were having dinner before dessert." Jasper joked lightly. If I hadn't blushed before with the Edward encounter, I was definitely blushing now. It was the first acknowledgeable comment someone made to us as intimate partners. And seeing Jasper stand there with a sly twinkle in his eye alongside a very bashful looking Edward, something occurred to me.

_It's only different if you allow it to be._

**xXx**

"You sure it's not too cold?" I was skeptical. There was no way with the recent weather, that the water would be fairly tolerable. It must have been the alcohol flowing through them. They appeared so at ease, splashing about and laughing under the glow of the backyard torches. The night looked beautiful and each one of them suited the weather and scenery. They were happy despite the drama of the day.

Perhaps it was the wine.

"Come in, Jake." Edward's melodic voice actually lured me closer to the edge of the pool. Jesus, they really _were_ nymphs.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I shrugged. It was a really lame excuse, but it was the last one I had.

"Wow, really?" Emmett teased. I could hear Jasper snicker behind him.

I was wondering how the night lead to this. The dinner was like any previous one, though the topics were more intimate. Edward and Emmett shared a lot of their dating stories from before the trio-relationship and Jasper told some dating nightmares he had in Texas. They also, to my surprise, spoke of their up-coming anniversary in their poly-amorous relationship which was in three weeks. I wasn't sure what to think of that, but as I sat there and watched them talk animatedly, it dawned on me that they weren't having this conversation to entertain a guest, but rather to let me in on who they were as a family.

And now as I stood there at the edge of the pool, staring into the crystalline, blue liquid, almost the same shade of Emmett's eyes, I could see that the invitation was more than just a dive into the water. It was my first step into their lives. With a deep breath, I pulled at the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and over my head before I was standing before them bare-chested. As soon as my fingers undid the metal button of my jeans, I heard a little squeak from Edward. I looked up, surprised to see all three men watching me. My heart hammered away in my chest even as I pulled the zipper down, allowed my jeans to fall and kicked out from the puddle of denim at my legs.

It was unnerving undressing in front of _this_ audience.

Finally in just my boxer briefs, I stared at them, probably like as wide-eyed doe and gulped before taking tentative steps towards the edge. My toe dipped into the clear water first and a ripple danced on the surface. The water was extremely warm. It must have been heated, I concluded. Soon, one foot was in on the top step, then another. The rest of my body seemed to fall into the water, until there was a tickling at my nipples from the caress of the warm water.

Emmett walked over to me, deep dimples set in his cheeks, "See?" I could tell he was teasing by the way his eyes crinkled in amusement. He wrapped an arm around my waist and my breath caught in my throat, feeling his bare skin against mine. He leaned in, pressing his cheek against mine before whispering, "It's okay." It felt like a baptism of some sort, feeling something wash over me and another force completely take over. Whatever I was getting myself into, it was starting to sit better with me even with all the doubt and questioning I was internally enduring.

Jasper and Edward wasn't bothered by the physical affection –or so it appeared, at least –as we fooled around during most of the night. A few hours passed until Edward climbed out of the water, holding his arms over his chest. The evening had definitely gotten cooler, a crisp air blowing against our exposed, wet skin. Edward scampered over to the pool lounge chairs, wrapping himself in an oversized terry clothed towel. For the first time, Jasper seemed partially preoccupied by Emmett, laughing and wrestling with him in the water. I put my palms on the surface of the pool's edge and climbed out with swift ease. Growing up by the beach, I had been accustomed to wet skin and invasive cold weather. I wanted to keep him company and make sure he was warm, but I didn't know necessarily what I was going to do. It wasn't as if Edward was _totally_ uncomfortable or anything. I chewed my lip, wondering just why the hell I felt like I owed him something.

And of course, it didn't take long for it to hit me. I still felt guilty.

With a sigh, I sat in the adjacent lounge chair, kicking up my legs and watching mutely as Edward continued to dry himself off. I could tell he was still a bit buzzed from the wine by the way his body swayed, but he was capable of holding himself up at least. After drying off, he wrapped the towel around his shoulders like a small child and glanced at the pool. The boys were still wrestling, completely oblivious to our absence. He then turned to me, a questioning look in his eyes, before he shyly took steps towards my lounge chair.

"Can I sit with you?"

I wanted to laugh at the adorable question. It was his house. He could sit wherever he felt most comfortable, "Yeah, sure."

But I didn't expect him to actually sit _with _me or more accurately _on_ me. It wasn't uncommon for him to curl his body into me when I comforted him, but this was different. Water still dripped from his trunks as he climbed over my legs to sit on my lap. His head was tucked against my shoulder, arm wiggling between me and the chair as he threw his other one over my bare skin. It felt _weird_ feeling those long, talented fingers rubbing against my abs. His legs were tangled with mine, but it a comforting feeling. We were a wet mess watching Emmett and Jasper rough house in the pool and we sat in silence, enjoying the sight, until finally he shifted, angling his head so he could see my face.

"I'm selfish." He finally spoke in a soft whisper. The comment took me by surprise. I felt my brows furrow as I asked why, "I loved him too much so I made him stay, I made him accept Jasper and I made him leave our old home. And today, I made him choose." He stared at me with glistening eyes waiting for a response. I was too taken back to come up with anything coherent. But seeing his eyes shimmer in pain, I knew I had to come up with something immediately.

"Honey, anything that Emmett did he did it on his own accord."

"He did it because he loved me-"He only reiterated when I corrected him, "Well, he did it because he _loves _me."

"And you think that left him with no choice?" He nodded, "But then how do you explain that?" I cocked my head towards the men. Emmett had Jasper trapped between his body and the wall of the pool. His lips were hovered next to Jasper's ears, whispering words that were making the more slender of the two squirm. I felt a tumble in my gut at the sight. I knew that it would take a while to get used to his shared affections with the boys. Accepting his relationship was one thing, but seeing it in action was a bit mind-boggling.

"It took time." Edward answered. I heard it already from Emmett and Jasper. Their relationship was harder to build up.

"Sometimes love takes time." I returned my attention to Edward, "It doesn't always come so naturally. It isn't always instant electricity." It was something else to see his skin light up in a rose tint. He knew what I was implying. Ducking his head, he pressed his warm cheek against my chest.

"I'm still selfish though."

But I had to correct him there, "But then Emmett's selfish. He wasn't right doing what he did and neither was I. And Jasper was selfish. He wanted you, so he stepped into an already functioning relationship. And so what? They were selfish enough to make you and themselves happy. Are they bad as well?"

"Not when you put it that way." I felt the fan of his breath on my chest when he huffed like a brat.

"Well then why are you the bad guy?"

"He wasn't happy because of me." His voice was softer.

"Did he confirm this with you?" I felt, rather than saw him shake his head no.

"Then you can't be sure." I felt his arm tighten around me, seeking comfort. Lifting my right hand, I combed my fingers through the wet locks on his head, "Can I tell you a theory of mine?" It wasn't much of a theory, but words recycled from Jasper, words I knew Edward probably didn't hear yet. He nodded against my chest, "I think maybe Emmett felt he was missing something, something you and Jasper had."

I didn't say anything else, because it really was up to the boys to discuss the rest. Edward gripped me tighter and spoke no words as well. We were left in our own thoughts, waiting for Jasper and Emmett to call it a night. A Half hour later, we were dry, sober and dressed. There were no signs of our conversation lingering between us, though I couldn't help but observe how Edward clung to Emmett's side, sitting on his lap as he spoke about the latest football game. The night was winding down and we still had yet to speak about why I was here, but somehow it felt like we already had without exchanging many words.

"Sugar, the carpenter is coming in the morning and you have your appointments with your students." Jasper chuckled. He was sitting on the other side of Edward and Emmett, stroking the bronze locks. From my side of Emmett, it appeared Edward had already fallen asleep as we were talking.

He grumbled before mumbling, "I'm not tired."

"Babe, the carpenter might be loud." Emmett shrugged his shoulders a few times to stir the smaller one on his lap. He got an unconvincing growl, "And we all know how much you love your beauty sleep."

"Em." Edward sounded agitated, clinging tighter to Emmett. I bit my lip to contain myself from expressing any emotion. But watching them like that made me _desperate_ to hold on to Emmett and never let go. I wanted to feel him, have him chuckle in my hair and tease me as he was doing to his lover. I knew now it was all in good time, but I just couldn't wait. All we really had was a short kiss. There were barely any intimate touches between us the entire night. Not enough, in my opinion.

After some convincing, Edward was finally on his feet, tucked under Jasper's arm. They all shared a kiss goodnight and to my surprise after getting a small wave from Edward, I felt strong fingers trail my cheek, "Goodnight, Jacob." Jasper's deep voice whispered. My skin burned from where he touched, but all I could do was meet Emmett's eyes. There was something caged in them. And it wasn't until we heard the bedroom door close, did he lean over the couch, grab me by the waist and lift me onto his lap. I gasped in surprise, finding myself straddling him, two hands on my thighs holding me down and a lip against my collarbone.

"Em-" I stammered, but he was quick, bucking up against me. There was a sudden zap running its course through my entire body. I couldn't talk and he took the opportunity, molding his lips to mine and releasing a content sigh into my mouth. Our tongues battled and caressed, as did our hands. I was drowning, completely lost and without logic or thought. I had wanted what Edward had not moment before and here it was, everything and more.

Melted pecan cream and cinnamon.

With little effort, I was thrown on the cushion of the chair, with him pressed between my legs, "I need you." He growled, "I need you so fucking much, Jake." And his lips were crashing against mine, teeth clicking together as he eagerly tried to express it. The house, the living room, and everything with it faded as we finally held ourselves together without fear or hesitation.

When he finally pulled away, some sense came over me. I wanted him so much, but whatever we were doing, it wouldn't have been right unless we got some things out into the air. I knew the household was accepting me as Emmett's lover, but there was still the question of my relationship with Edward and Jasper and not to mention the depths of Emmett's detachment from them. It felt like with all that had happened, me and him barely spoken.

Well, he hadn't really at all.

"Emmett, wait." I panted, just as his hands slid down my jeans, cupping what was already awakening. My eyes rolled back and I couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped me.

"Baby, what is it?" He couldn't hide the lust in his tone, the way it made his voice husky and caused my insides to tumble. I wanted Emmett in any way I could have him.

"I can't concentrate with your hand there, Em!" I moaned, only to have it draw out into a moan when he gave it a healthy squeeze.

His lips were a wet pressure along my neck, "Tell me what you want, baby."

"I-"My hips bucked into his hand, "I need you-"

"Fuck, I need you too." He growled, nipping sensitive skin. I was going to lose my mind if he didn't stop.

"I need you to stop!" I finally got out. And like that, his hands stilled and he pulled away.

"What is it?" He sounded worried, "Am I hurting you?"

I was panting, trying to regain some breath to speak, but he was a fucking sight. His chest was heaving, the muscles in his arms and chest showed even from under his shirt. His eyes appeared to glow in the dimly lit room and even though they appeared to be clouded by need and lust, he withheld himself for me.

"I just-" I gulped, taking in air, "Emmett, is this okay for us? Are you okay? I mean, are we-?" A smile broke out across his face as he watched me stumble over my words.

"I swear, you and Edward." He shook his head, "Jacob, do you trust me?" He asked, completely serious.

I'd only known him a few weeks, but there was no doubt that with this pull to him, there was a deep confidence in how he held my well-being in his hands, "Yes." It didn't take much thought.

"Then, please, give in for me." He towered over my body , pressing his lower himself into me, "Let me take care of you. Let's get this tension out of the air. It's been driving the both of us crazy."

"But what if-"

His lips covered mine, "But what if you aren't sure, this doesn't work out, we hurt Jasper and Edward?" He finished for me, "I thought you trusted me?"

"I do."

"So then you must know I thought about all of this already." When I didn't answer, he pulled away, "I can stop."

Something about him cutting me off physically, hurt. I reached out, wrapping my fingers around each bicep, "Don't!" When I was sure he wasn't going to move off of me, I spoke again, "I need you so bad right now, but I don't want another disaster, I don't want-" I watched as his eyes softened at my words.

"Jacob," He said with such strong emotion, "I'll never hurt you like he did." He didn't get it. It wasn't what I meant. At least, it wasn't what I _think _I meant. I was looking out for all of us, avoiding another stab to my heart. My previous relationship had me spun and unable to coordinate relationship wise. I wasn't sure I was making the right choice no matter how much I felt this connection to Emmett. I just didn't want to be exposed again.

Fuck, maybe he did get it.

"We'll talk." He spoke again, "We'll talk like it's a girls' night. We can share everything; get it all out in the open." He lowered himself, his lips only inches from mine, "But right now, Jake its boys' night. Let me take care of you."

I cupped his face, moving my hands to his short curls. They felt so soft and tuggable. I combed each finger through the tendrils and nearly purred. I needed him now, "Okay." I was drowning in his essence again and this time he didn't waste his time. My jeans were unbuckled and his hand was safely under my briefs, awakening my cock again. I was unabashedly vocal when each zap ran along my spine and down to the tips of my toes and fingers. I felt his touch everywhere, so of course, it didn't take long after his hands fisted me, giving me gentle strokes as he whispered words to guide me to that euphoria. My body locked as the current increased and my body became a series of circuits. With a whimper of his name, my muscles finally ceased tension and the release took over. Emmett's lips were along my jaw then, mouthing what he wanted to do to me. My arms felt like lead, but I was able to press them against his ass and buck up, silently making my statement. He got the picture, grinding his hips against me.

"Come for me, baby." I whispered, my breath still short from my orgasm. He grunted and pressed his forehead against my shoulder as he dry humped me with abandon. For a moment, there was nothing but our breaths and the creaking of the couch with the force of our rocking. Our lips were locked in another kiss when his hips finally stilled against mine.

"Fuck!" He moaned.

"Did you feel it?" I asked, thinking it was almost insane to ask, but I had to know if the zaps tickled his insides like it had me.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it'll be safe for sex." He chuckled, before there was a short silence between us as he caught his breath, "I want to make love to you Jacob, but I know right now or even tomorrow wouldn't be perfect."

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll have to wait for sex." I tried to keep the conversation light, "I'm sure Edward and Jasper tire you out." When he winced, I knew I had gone too far. I figured speaking of his lovers wasn't an off topic after coming, but clearly there was much I needed to learn.

"It's not about sex, Jake." He said with more seriousness than I expected, "It's about having you completely."

I didn't know what to say to that. To have me completely would mean _being_ with him and the boys. It would mean something I wasn't sure I would ever be ready for. But I wanted to try, I was eager to. I wanted to make him happy, see those bright blues shine. I couldn't help that I was selfish.

**xXx**

My calves felt alive and my lungs open. The ground seemed to shudder under me as I made the trail back home. It felt good to run in the morning. No matter how nice Emmett's gym was, the fresh air of outside and the glow in the dawn was something that couldn't be outdone. It was a great sensation and pepped me up for the day as well as prepared me.

I stopped short of my house, stretching in front of the drive-way I crossed every day. I knew it would have been right to shower and change, but Emmett had been adamant about his dislike for falling asleep with me under his arms and waking up to find me not only out of the bed, but not in the house as well. It was becoming harder and harder each day not to sleep over, completely enveloped in his heat, letting the night slip away as I fell asleep.

I couldn't even remember the last time I slept in my own bed. Had it been the entire 2 weeks? I shook my head, knowing I had no choice. I stepped back inside the house, making sure to be silent as I kicked off my sneakers and carried them with me to his room. They were right where I left them. I sighed. Jasper made a last minute trip Friday night to meet a colleague in Portland. It wasn't planned, so Edward naturally didn't react well to it. He had work, so there was no option to accompany, but when Jasper made the mention of cancelling his trip, it only made Edward more distraught. He was truly an interesting specimen. Of course, that meant that the last two nights he had been sleeping with us.

The bed was rather big, so it wasn't uncomfortable. But Edward was an intimate sleeper and that often involved wrapping himself around whomever he was sleeping next to. His head was comfortably on Emmett's chest, his leg thrown over muscled thighs. He looked happy and safe there. I shook my head, taking off my sweat dampened shirt.

Sitting on the bed and tugging off my socks, I let my mind replay the last two weeks. Things had been a blur of dinners with the boys, long nights talking in bed with Emmett and days of work that just wouldn't end soon enough. Before Jasper had left, my first night over, Emmett escorted me to the spare bedroom I slept in for the first time. They called it a spare room, though Emmett's scent was everywhere, as was his things. When I had asked that night why he slept in the room, it opened up quite a topic to discuss.

"After our eighth month with Jasper, I began to feel, I don't know if sick is the right word." His eyes were distant and pained as he answered my loaded question, "The energy between them was so strong in the beginning. I think it was when we were lying in bed when I felt it the most. I didn't like how it affected me, how I began to pull away from the both of them.

"So I moved out of the room. I fed them the excuse that the bed wasn't big enough for someone my size along with them. It was better sleeping alone, though it only made it more obvious that something was pushing me away. But it wasn't easy staying away from them. The nights we made love in my bed, they'd stay the whole night." After saying those words, he pulled me in his arms, "Only now can I handle that bed. After kissing you the first time, I understand."

I still felt the pulse of the jog as I climbed back into bed. There was no way I would go back asleep and I really didn't think it was hygienic to lay on the clean sheets after a work-out, but I imagined the bratty pout Emmett gave me days before when I opened my door after a shower to find him on my doorstep in nothing but the briefs he slept in.

"You left." He looked hurt, but just mostly just adorable. Those dimples were threatening to appear as I gave him a look over and asked him why he was at my door inappropriately dressed. He merely growled, throwing my body over his shoulder as Jasper once did to Edward and marching me to my bedroom, not paying attention to my shouts about my fallen towel. As soon as my ass hit the bed, I had forgotten what I was annoyed about, already moaning his name when he took me in his mouth.

"If you want that again, I suggest you get back to bed after the jog." He said after sucking me dry, "I don't care what you smell like." I wasn't going to deny him.

As if sensing I was back, Emmett reached out a hand in my direction. I clasped mine in his before kissing his knuckle. Lying on my side, I watched him and Edward sleep. They looked so beautiful together; it was hard imagining them without each other. Edward had been good about giving Emmett and me space to figure our situation out, though I could tell he missed Emmett. I tried to keep myself busy at home after work to give the two some time alone. As much as I hated not seeing Emmett the moment I arrived home, I wanted him to his relationship with Edward and Jasper stay intact and perhaps stronger than it was before. My day with them usually started at dinner -which I had learned was a household thing, meaning I had to partake on a night –and ended when I fell asleep next to Emmett.

"Mmm," Emmett finally moaned when I couldn't help myself to kiss the dimples on his cheek. They were some of my favorite physical features on his body and I missed them when he slept soundly next to me, "Baby." He whispered.

"I'm back in bed like you ordered." I grumbled.

"You better be." Those dimples were there, melting my insides. His eyes were still closed, but I could tell by the way he was taking the conversation, that he was _up_, "Maybe you can be rewarded before breakfast."

I remembered Jasper making an off-hand comment about Emmett being the most sexually driven one out of the three of them. Something about 'you'll need to work on your endurance.' followed by a wink "I doubt Edward is going to want to wake up to that."

"Baby, clearly you're oblivious to what the men of this house _do_ want." Another thing I was probably going to have to get use to; Emmett attempting to convince me that there was some chemistry between me and his lovers. Something like that was just implausible. I could believe it with the three of them because I saw it day in and day out. They deeply loved each other and there was no way it could be possible that they could love me that way.

I hadn't noticed his eyes were open until he spoke again, "Don't wear that look. It means you're thinking too much."

I rolled my eyes, "Good. It can be enough for the both of us." My reflex was quick, ducking right as he tossed an unused pillow my way, "You missed me." I teased.

He grumbled, gingerly moving from under Edward, "I meant to." It was a total lie, "Come here." He growled. Something in my stomach flipped and I obeyed, leaning over to receive a rather hungry kiss from him, "Do you know how much I want you?" He spoke when he pulled away. It was going to take a while to get used to that voice and those words. My heart stuttered and my stomach was now experiencing some sort of roller coaster ride. It was _scary_ how easy I would have caved in if he pushed for sex, but Emmett always drew the line, making me come before both of us were fully without clothes. He was a very generous lover and remarkably attentive, already finding all my special spots and knowing how to prolong my pleasure. That discovery took me about 18 years to figure it out myself.

"Something tells me you have no idea." He snorted, watching my expression. I know I wore something similar to dazzlement on my face. It really was hard to keep focus. He slid to the edge of the bed. Once his feet touched the carpet, he spoke, "Keep an eye on our boy. I'm going to shower and get dressed." He yawned. I frowned, watching him go. I wanted to know what he meant by me having no idea. What the hell was about? I pouted, trying my best not to make my mind run wild. I hadn't noticed Edward rolling, until he was nestled on me. The boy was really drawn to cuddling.

The boy.

_Our _boy.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Edward wasn't mine but _his_ and Jasper's. Though I couldn't deny the fact that I found my thoughts trailing to what it would be like to touch him and taste his skin, to make him moan. And if I was going to be honest now, I had to admit that I had my moments wondering what it would feel like for Jasper's arms to be around my waist, his husky Texan voice a hair away from my ear, whispering words I could only hear. But it was all fantasy. The men of the house were beautiful and perfect; _Nymphs._ I didn't feel so guilty about my attraction to them, until Emmett made some sort of comment about us sexually involved. I couldn't do that to him. I wasn't sure what it would mean and if it would be genuine. I've had sex without love before, but this would be different. Emmett loved them, and if there would be anything between us, I'd have to have feelings for them too.

But I did care deeply for them. I sighed, realizing I was letting my mind run away with things again. What I needed to do was relax and not think too hard about it. I had to remember _it's only different if you allow it to be._

Edward mumbled at my side, throwing his leg over mine, before pressing himself against me. It wouldn't have been much of a big deal if I hadn't felt _it._

"Oh shit." And it was the perfect expression to use, because I knew this meant trouble. Edward, though sleeping, was obviously hard and _grinding_ himself into me and I wasn't sure if I could hold off if things intensified. As if not satisfied, Edward damn near climbed on me, pressing his nose against my neck, inhaling and speaking incoherent words in his sleep, "Jesus." I wouldn't have minded pinning him and fixing his little problem. I inhaled deeply, trying to keep my mind focused. And of course my mind conjured the conversation I had the night before Jasper left.

"I really don't know, Em." I sighed. I was agitated that we were on the topic again, "I mean, it's barely been two weeks and we need to get comfortable with this _situation_-"

"It's not a situation." Emmett shook his head, "It is whatever it is and it's okay if you find them attractive."

"It's a given that I do. I'm not blind." I rolled over to face him. He was still lying on his back, one hand tucked under his short curls, "I just can't let myself-"

"There you go again denying whatever your body wants."

"So I should fuck all hot guys I see?" I argued.

He smirked, "Maybe." When he realized I was serious, he sobered up, "What I'm saying is, it's okay to feel a connection that Jasper and I felt when we first met. We had chemistry right off the bat as well, it just wasn't what he and Edward have, but there was definitely a sexual attraction."

"Em-" I wanted to argue, but he wouldn't relent.

"Just be honest. I'm not going to think anything of it, but have you had those thoughts about them?"

What was the use lying. He would only figure it out later, judging by how much he brought up the damn subject, "Yes." At that answer, he gave me a smug smile.

"Share please."

"I-" I stopped, realizing I was really doing this as the other two slept in the room down the hall, "You have got to be kidding me." I sighed.

"Come on, baby," He pouted, "Pretty please. I won't tell them if you ask me not to."

Did I even have a choice? "Fine. I may have imagined more than once Edward giving me a blowjob."

"What kind of blowjob?"

"There's only one kind." I was being difficult. He gave me a raised brow and I followed it with a better answer, "He seems to get frisky after a drink and I may have imagined him on his knees blowing me while we were watching a movie." I heard Emmett snicker and I ignored it, "He has nice eyes."

"Ah, I see." He said as if that explained why I wanted his lover to blow me.

"I mean, what I like about the fantasy is him looking at me with his eyes. They're-"

"Innocent, wide, fucking hot," He listed on his fingers, "Yeah, I get it." He reached over, palming my cock, "You like it that much, huh?"

"I hid my face in his shoulder, "Em,"

"Tell me what you think of when you see Jasper."

I had to explain _all_ the fleeting thoughts I had. It wasn't as if I had any desire to fulfill the fantasies. It was just my mind conjuring thoughts and seeing how Emmett was _very_ open, I didn't feel anything was in jeopardy if I admitted it. But it wasn't like it mattered anyway. Nothing would happen.

But as I lay next to Edward, I was losing my certainty in the thought. I could smell his vanilla scented shampoo and feel the weight of his leg over my thighs and the pleasant prodding of his cock against the side of my hip. I wasn't sure if I could contain myself and one word confirmed that I had no chance in hell.

"Jacob." He whined, grinding against my leg again.

"Fuck, fuck." His hot breath was on my neck and now his hands trailed along my stomach, "Edward-" I croaked miserably, trying to wake him up.

"Please." He squeaked in needy desire. I tried to push him away, but my hands wouldn't allow me to. In fact, my hands had a mind of their own, sliding down the narrow waist, to the round, fleshy ass. Edward grunted and pressed his lips against my neck, "More." He pleaded. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had an idea Edward was a wanton tease, but this was ridiculous. And he was sleeping?

I needed something to sober me up, give me some damn sense. I thought of Emmett. Those sad blue eyes filled with hurt and confusion, shoulders rounded and hunched, arms crossed, smirk on and booming laughter, daring me to touch him -shit, this wasn't working. Somehow, my mind was aware that this was exactly what Emmett wanted to see.

My hand had moved own its own accord, gripping the lush cheeks. There was a muffled moan from Edward, followed by a rather loud one from the end of the bed.

"Shit, if I knew it would be this hot, I would have set this up earlier." Instantly, my hand jerked away from Edward's ass. I didn't expect the disappointed groan from under me.

Then it clicked.

"You two didn't…" I growled. Emmett chuckled, climbing on the bed and pulling Edward off me and into his arms.

"I believe we did."

I had to see it for myself. I sat up, catching the devious glint of green. Edward was definitely up. They set me up, but I had no idea why.

"Baby, I just want you to let go."

I couldn't see pass the red in my vision, "You _planned_ this?" I snapped, "When?"

Emmett seemed unperturbed, "Since you left on your jog." He shrugged.

"And you're okay with this?" It was almost an accusation to Edward, who suddenly seemed concerned.

"Jacob, Emmett told me that you might be attracted-"

"You _told _him?" I shot a glare at Emmett, who once again appeared unaffected.

"You never made me promise I couldn't."

With an aggravated growl, I turned on my heels leaving the room. I couldn't understand exactly why I was angry. Was it because I was caught red-handed or because Emmett was trying to integrate me deeper than I was comfortable with? Maybe it was a mixture of those things, or the fact that this was indeed a sex thing which I wanted to avoid until I could fully comprehend what the hell we were anyway. My mind was littered with questions that by the time I reached the front door, I realized Edward had been following me.

"Jake, wait." He held my wrist, his grip loose, "We were only curious."

"You didn't ask." I replied as calmly as I could. I couldn't direct my anger at Edward, even if he was involved.

"That's because asking wouldn't have given us the answer we needed," I regretted, turning to meet his eyes. They stared up at me imploringly, asking me to listen, "He cares about you and you both decided that our relationship can continue, but you're not- I mean, you don't care about Jasper and I like I thought you would."

I felt my anger dissipate and my heart sting from his words. In the short time I knew the boys, I cared about each of them differently, but affection was there. We had become close friends and I spent every day with them. I couldn't see how he would conclude something like that.

"I do care about you and Jasper."

"But you've been distant." I tried to recall the last two weeks. Every day was the same. I'd wake up with them, go to work, come home, do some chores or whatever to keep me occupied until dinner, come over and we'd talk, watch a movie or program and go to bed. Nowhere in there did I see myself pulling away from any of them.

"I don't-"

"Why do you wait until dinner to come over? Why do you never cuddle with me on the couch anymore?"

I reached for him, "Honey, that's not-"

"When Emmett told me that you had those thoughts, I thought maybe if I made you comfortable, you wouldn't feel like you had to hide-"

"Honey," I was getting what Emmett meant exactly. Edward and I overthought a little too much, "I just wanted your relationship with Emmett and Jasper to be intact. I'm not here to ruin that, I won't allow it." I assured him, "I'm not going to his time or affections away from you."

Edward stared at me confused, "But that's not what this is about." He shook his head as if disagreeing with something I said, "Haven't you been here more than he has been over at your house? You eat dinner with us, sleep here. I thought with you here more, you'd open up to all of us, let your guard down. No matter how much you try to make things as they were Jacob, it has changed. Emmett is happier and we have a new addition to our family."

The words touched me even if I found myself in disagreement. It felt good to know that they accepted me in their home and didn't see me as an intruder when I felt I was. It lifted some of the weight on my shoulders and gave me a better perspective as to _how_ they functioned as a unit.

"I didn't know." And it was the truth, "I won't be distant anymore."

Edward lowered his head and watched me through his lashes. The look was seductive and innocent all at the same time. I couldn't help the twitch in my lap, "How can you be sure?"

"I'll be here whenever you need me and we can do whatever you want. I promise."

"Will it be like when we first met?"

"Yes, if that's what you want?"

"And you don't see anything changing?"

"Only if it's a good change, right?" I smiled, hoping to get him in a better mood. No matter how cute he looked upset, I couldn't help but put a smile on his face. He finally nodded, biting his lip. I cocked my head at the sight of his red cheeks and wondered what he could be thinking, "Come here, honey." I pulled him in for a hug, my anger long gone as I held him. These boys were tricky. I knew this because Emmett didn't follow to stop me, in fact, he didn't seem at all upset when I was. I wondered if he planned the trick _just_ to plan the outcome and I questioned if he was trying to tell me something through this.

I hugged Edward's slender body to mine, our chests pressed together. I sighed, feeling the strum of his heart. It was a lot different than holding Emmett. Where Emmett was big, Edward was more compact, where Emmett's hair tickled my cheek, Edward's tickled my nose. And their scents were different as well. I palmed the surface of his neck, playing with the hairs, unaware of my movement. His hands were busy as well, rubbing along the sides of my spine before applying pressure. He pulled back momentarily, eyes focused up at me. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I moved my hands to his jaw, angling his head up, intent on asking exactly that, but my eyes drifted to his lips; tinted red and heart shaped. His palms pressed against my back, asking for something. I gave into the direction he pushed me towards, pressing us closer together. His breath was sweet on my lips, we were so close. And I leaned in tasting him for the first time. It was a gentle, tender first kiss, unlike that between me and Emmett, where it had been needy and desperate. I was able to take my time, because I was cautious in my actions, unsure if this was what he wanted, what _they_ wanted. I made a deal not to screw up what they had and I was intent on keeping that promise.

Our mouths moved in unison, recapturing and meeting to taste each other again. It was such a new sensation, I felt myself eager to get accustomed to it, but again I found myself drawn out of the moment by a third party.

"You know, it's when I leave that the interesting stuff happens." The familiar drawl had both our heads snapping back.

"Jazz!" Edward screeched, reenacting his exact maneuver from two weeks ago, jumping into his arms and kissing wherever he could. I watched their reunion feeling a bit at odds. What happened now that we kissed? Did the dynamic between all of us change or did we go about as we were before?

"You're thinking too much about it." His deep voice rumbled in my ear, "Baby, just go with it okay? You're not ruining anything. We all knew what might come of this when I told them I wanted you in my life, in our life."

"Is it bad that I liked the kiss?" I asked, feeling scared that I had a desire for Edward I worked too hard to hide the last month.

He chuckled, "No, it's very good."

**\/**

**AN: Alright, Summer is here and yet again, I'll be dishing out a few one-shots, but this time _readers_ will choose what I'll put up. I have a poll on my _livejournal_ for about 8 stories, all different genres and couples. Go on my profile for the link if you want to vote, but be sure to check out what each story is about in the previous post. Remember, its _your_ choice! And you can choose as many you want!**

**Thanks for reading and let me know how you think this foursome is going to turn out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **It has been a long month. For about 2 weeks, I had a chronic case of writer's block to the point of it being scary. When I finally found my muse, I also had RL life things to get done as well. It's been a mental and physically busy 4 weeks, but finally it's here. A whooping 19,000 words worth. I had a hard time letting go.  
>I <em>really<em> hope it was worth the wait. I'm getting the "Last Chapter Jitters" with the story. Enjoy this final chapter and there'll be a semi-important AN at the end.

**DISCLAIMER:** This fic deals with a poly-amorous relationship (Quad) between four men. If you feel the urge to dispel crap about monogamy and heterosexuality and how it's the only _right_ way, I'm not trying to hear that. If this doesn't suit your reading needs, kindly escort yourself out. Though this story focuses less on sex and more about the relationship between the men, there IS sexual relations, and it can get heavy.

**\/**

**Chapter Four Pt. II**

"Green or red?" He held up two bell peppers of a different color, weighing them and waiting for an answer.

"Green." I nodded towards his left hand, "They taste better."

He chuckled, grabbing another green one before putting them in a clear, plastic bag and setting them in the shopping cart, "I like to chop them up sometimes and eat them like grapes." It was a random fact.

"That's gross."

"They taste great. They're crunchy."

"They taste bitter." He shrugged, giving me a smirk. His grey eyes twinkled with amusement and joy. I knew he was happy. After all this was a special day.

"Oh!" Something caught his eye, "We'll also need lettuce." He had a stupid grin on his face, grabbing a head of lettuce with a plastic bag covered hand. The happiness was contagious. All three men had been like this the entire day. Jasper came back just in time for their anniversary. It was their first year celebration, so it was special. I had talked privately with Emmett, suggesting they do it alone, but as I predicted he was adamant about me coming to dinner and when I tried it again with Edward, he refused to let me stay at home. It was when I tried to escape that afternoon Jasper asked me if I wanted to accompany him to get groceries for dinner. It surprised me how much these men cooked and not take to ordering in more often like I was used to doing or at least eat out on their special day. I agreed, offering that I cook as part of an anniversary gift.

We had quite the drive over to a massive supermarket. It was conveniently down the street from the Costco where Jasper had to pick up the anniversary cake. On the way there, talked about what to make for dinner, the day's importance and eventually why I felt I shouldn't be there.

"It's your special day." I argued, "I think you boys deserve some alone time."

"But we _will_ be alone. It'll only be us in the house. We're not having guests over."

"You'll be having _me_ over, Jasper."

"You're not a guest." He chuckled as if it was silly for me to assume I was. Then with all seriousness added, "Today's special and you're special." Judging by his tone, it was the end of the conversation. My body felt warm and a piece of me wanted so much to fight it. There was no way I could be this lucky.

Absolutely no way.

After gathering some fruits to supply along with desserts, we moved on to the meats and then the center aisle foods. By the time we were at dairy, we were in a deep conversation with a half filled cart.

"1% or skim?" I had picked up both gallons of milk and held them at chest level. Jasper gave me a stern look.

"How long have you been eating dinner and breakfast at home and hadn't noticed the lack of milk?" When I shot him a confused look, he shook his head, "Edward loves cereal and PB&J like the rest of us, but he prefers soy." My nose wrinkled in disgust, "Yeah, I know. So get the half gallon 1% and we'll hide it in the garage." There was a coy smile on his lips.

"Like how you hide your cigarettes in the glove compartment in your car?" I joked. Jasper's eyes widened and suddenly he was a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Steel gray watched me shyly as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

"How did you know?"

"Besides seeing you smoke a handful of times?" I shrugged, "Edward told me, of course." With a month of being integrated into their daily lives, there were many things I caught, soy milk not being one of them. Tobacco smelled like sex on Jasper, even if he didn't smoke _that_ much. Somehow the blend with his farm tanned skin had an alluring affect. I could tell Edward enjoyed it too, though he complained that Jasper's health was in danger and how much he didn't appreciate the hidden packets, especially the one in his car.

"Shit." It did sound nice falling from his lips, "I promised I wouldn't smoke, but these recent weeks with Emmett and the constant vandalizing." He rolled his neck on his shoulders, taking the 1% percent half gallon from me.

"No news about who the kids are?" I asked, already knowing his answer. Emmett had informed me weeks before that these occurrences weren't new. Before they moved into my neighborhood, their old neighbors found out about Jasper as a new addition to the family and they didn't take it lightly. It was part of the reason why they moved –to start anew. I found that quite ironic.

"No, but it's nice that that they're giving us a break," His eyes hardened for a second, "though, I'm sure we're not going to be awarded much more time." As soon as the anger flickered on his face, it was gone, coming out as quickly as it came in, "But it makes no sense to worry about it. As long as it's trivial, of course."

Our neighborhood was more open than my previous ones, but of course, we had our conservative families and uninformed minors who occasionally felt it was within their right to be out-spoken. Me without a partner eased up the looks for the most part, so I simply forgotten about how uncomfortable and worse it can get.

"I doubt anything will happen, Jazz." The nickname tumbled out of my mouth quicker than I could hold on to. I had become so used to hearing it around the house, I associated the title with him and apparently I had no self-control to keep the nickname to myself. He rewarded me with a soft smile and a wink.

"I know, _Jake_." His husky voice was lower as he leaned in towards me. I could smell the slight hint of tobacco under his musky cologne and my breath caught. He smelled _delicious_, "I've been waiting for you to call me that." His breath fanned against my skin and I gasped. That got a deep chuckled out of him.

I stood in shock in the middle of the dairy aisle. I was sure to the bone that Jasper was _flirting_ with me. My skin was warm and my insides tingled. It couldn't be happening. There was no way Jasper was using his charms on _me_. The same man who mowed the lawn shirtless, tanned skin glistening in sweat, toned skin accentuated by the mist on his wet body. The very same man I watched Emmett pull back in the house each morning for a delicious kiss.

He found my reaction amusing –slack-jawed and wooed –and I had to look away, anywhere but those gray eyes. So instead, I locked on the dark depths of brown across the aisle near the juices.

And my heart jumped.

I combed over the body –gothic tattoo on the left bicep, crew cut, bulky build –and I confirmed it was in fact him I was staring at. It had been a year since I last seen Paul. I wasn't home when he took his things and left, I wouldn't answer when he made the random visits. I had been successful in detaching myself from him and working at the shop. I hadn't dated or really talked to men after him. 12 months wasn't a long time in all honesty, but I had missed the affection and need. Until now.

Yet, the surfacing images of Paul finally saying the words in our final fight. It followed me like a ghost and I hadn't known it was still there until I was looking at those eyes again. He had noticed Jasper's hand resting comfortably at my waist. His eyes roamed as mine did, but nothing surfaced on his expression. He reached into the chilled compartment, grabbed his juice and tossed it in the basket he carried, before turning away. It was if he was seeing two strangers. And I suppose he was.

It had only been a handful of seconds, but my mind had somehow time-travelled through a long, painful relationship and caught up with us then. I was drawn out of my world, feeling fingers at the nape of my neck, "Is that him?" The voice was low, dangerously low. I had forgotten Jasper could read a mood as if reading a book. He must have noticed the tension radiating off me, but how he figured _exactly_ the cause was beyond me.

I wanted to play it off as if it was just another ex. I shrugged, "Yeah."

I felt him breathing deeply next to me and I was thankful. If this had been Emmett…

I didn't want to imagine what would have happened to Paul for a mistake he made too many times over a year ago.

"Darlin', look at me." Jasper's voice was soft and gentle, pulling me from memories I had somehow kept myself from relieving the last few weeks. I lifted my eyes, staring at him, hoping that he couldn't spot a trace of what was going on in my head. But I could tell by the hesitant look on his face, that he saw something, "Come on, we have a cake to get." We walked in the opposite direction from where Paul trailed off, passing the last aisle of toiletries until we made it to the check-out. There was a decent line at every register, so we took to queuing up in the shortest one. By the time the cashier was getting the total for the older couple in front of us, I heard Jasper give a sharp intake of breath. We hadn't spoken a word since seeing Paul and I know he was eager to ask what was going through my mind. A lot was, but I couldn't be honest about what.

"Did you forget something?" I asked.

An odd look crossed his features before something flickered in his steel colored irises, "Yeah, I'll be a second." And suddenly with some new found haste, he was sliding pass the two conversing women in line behind us before disappearing in a sea of carts and heads. I watched him leave with a sense of dread in my gut.

But there was no time to consider why. The cashier was waiting with a rather impatient scowl for me to place the products on the conveyer belt. It kept me busy for a solid minute with no time to think of exactly what we could be missing. I knew Jasper was back when I felt the pressure of his hand at the small of my back and the scent of his cologne and unique scent. He was back just in time as the last item was scanned and the total came up on the screen in front of us.

"Did you get it?" I asked, already grabbing some of the ready bags.

He didn't answer immediately as he paid the total, "I did." His tone was ominously low and suggestive. I blinked in surprise. He didn't use his usual light and flirty twang. In fact, he appeared to be coming down from some sort of furious outburst that I may have missed. I watched him carefully while he trailed back to the car to unload the cart. It was an uncomfortable walk. Something hung in the air between us and I was sure Jasper was desperately hiding it. As usual, my mind began to work in earnest to understand. Seeing Paul had uncovered a void I thought was gone, that I forgotten about and pretended to fill with my everyday life. I stared at the blonde waves in front of me, wondering what he could be thinking. It was insane to think somehow he knew, somehow seeing Paul brought it out into the air.

Or maybe it was catching up with him –the idea that we couldn't all do this and be okay. Of all days, it had to be their anniversary. Or maybe that was a good thing. Maybe the point of this day was for them to realize that they worked best as three.

I hadn't realized that the trunk of the car was packed and we had been standing there until calloused fingers pressed against my jaw, "I can see what Emmett means," Jasper's voice was much more tender now. I lifted my eyes to his and was relieved to see a face of the stoic, calm Jasper I met a few weeks ago, "You wear your thoughts, you know that, right?"

"I don't know what you mean." I lied. It was too easy for Emmett to see I was upset or overthinking about anything and it bothered me that he wasn't the only one. I always assumed Jasper's gift of reading moods and emotions only worked with his lovers.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"I'm not." Another lie.

Jasper heaved a sigh, his brows furrowing in thought, "It's not right the imprint he left on you and it's not right that it has left you doubtful."

I bit my lip and didn't answer. I didn't want to confirm or deny the comment. The tips of his nails combed along the scruff of my chin as he considered my expression. He appeared to be weighing his next words before speaking again.

"Jacob," My name was hushed and harsh as if he was on the edge of restraint, "I know what seeing him did to you. It brings a lot of your fears to surface and I know it'll make you question our intentions, but please consider this," The warmth of his palm on my cheek drew me in closer, "We're all in." I didn't have time to contemplate his words. There was a hint of tobacco and the taste of Jasper on my tongue. The kiss was one of determination and intensity that I couldn't deny even in front of the parking lot of a family grocery store. I held his chin, pressing into his warm body and taking in all the solace his kiss offered. I was desperate for the security and sureness of this. I had to believe that this was right, that this web of a relationship could work.

My back was suddenly against the frame of the car, my shirt sliding up my torso. It didn't take a genius to piece together that it was his fingers' doing. The tickle of the digits along my abs made me gasp and pant into his mouth. The kiss was already transforming into something I'd only ever considered with Emmett. We were jarred apart only by the sound of screeching tires. I was finally driven from my daze, looking about to the source of the sound. A truck resembling Emmett's shot by us. The driver was a blur of cropped black hair and tanned skin. I knew who it was.

"Jacob." Jasper's voice was soft, but demanding of my attention. His pink lips were swollen from use and his eyes still had a trace of desire burning in them as he spoke again, "Let's go home." It was a simple phrase but it said so much.

Home. Their home.

But was it my home as well? Was I supposed to call it that, could I call it that?

I didn't want to dispute the facts now with how special the day was for him, "The cake." I reminded him and he nodded, letting me know he didn't forget.

"You're still up for making the dinner, right?"

"Yeah." It was really the only gift I could give them now with the exception of what I had planned later, "And no assistance. It's my treat." He awarded me with a charming smile.

"Yes sir." His right hand patted the hood of the truck and that's when I saw it –the rough, red scabbed skin. I knew the mark well. It came from using your fists to strike something or someone. My heart jumped in my throat as the realization dawned on me. What Jasper didn't tell me, I was sure I figured out.

Whether he noticed my observation or not, Jasper got in the car and started the engine. I soon followed, buckling up and hoping to hell I kept my face neutral. It wasn't until his hand sought out my own, did I know he was aware of where my eyes had been. Holding my hand in his injured one, he spoke, "I never met James, but I have had thoughts and wishes of one day seeing him. Nothing right would have come of us meeting, but I still prayed and practiced the words I'd use on him, remind him of how he forever left a mark on a beautiful man even if the surface scars healed. I was sure I'd never see him, but lord knows I prayed again and again.

"I know what I did wasn't right, but he needed to know, Jacob." The calm in him trembled and his stoic demeanor crumbled before me, "Please forgive me, but I couldn't and will not allow an opportunity like that to pass. The bruise will eventually heal, but hopefully the memory won't fade." His fingers curled tighter around mine.

Edward was a lucky man having two protectors, two men who loved him so damn much. I never thought I'd ever see the affections extended to me, "Jazz." I whispered and I couldn't hold back. I leaned over the console that separated us physically and thanked him for giving me some semblance of hope even with the cloud of doubt looming ahead.

**xXx**

I yawned, stretching my hands over my head in an attempt the rid the kink in my shoulders. I had lost track of time. My thoughts had once again taken reign and steered me away from what I was supposed to be doing. This was going to be my moment to decide whether or not I could trust Jasper's promise.

The ocean churned violently beneath my feet. I shuddered at the pure ecstasy of the sounds of leaves brushing and rustling together creating some of nature's best symphony sounds. The sky was an ink black speckled with fairy dust stars, blinking back down at me. It had to be some time after 8. I wondered if that was time enough or if I should wait another hour. I sighed, uncertain of what to do. Though it had been smart to leave my phone at the house to prevent any calls, I had grown out of the habit of carrying a watch with me.

Leaning into the wind, I replayed the night in my mind. Jasper and I had gotten back to the house in time before Edward. I started with their early dinner as Jasper prepared the patio table outside along with hiding their presents in the bedroom for later. I watched him in fascination as he appeared to be light on his feet, despite his encounter with Paul not an hour before. He rambled to himself, questioning whether or not the tickets to the touring Broadway musical was enough for Edward or the Kinect for X-box 360 would be a satisfying gift for Emmett. I merely chuckled and shook my head. I knew nothing I'd say would ease his nerves. About an hour after, Edward entered, commenting about how good dinner smelled.

"See?" He winked my way, "I knew eating in for tonight was better than going out." I merely shook my head in disagreement.

"Not that I don't mind cooking, honey, but most couples eat out on their anniversary."

Edward shrugged, giving me a juvenile smirk. I turned away from him to check the simmering food on the stove as he spoke, "Well, we're not most couples, are we?" My body relaxed when his arms circled my waist and his cheek pressed against my back. I was still getting used to his intimate gestures, but if felt fucking fantastic feeling his warmth against my back.

The hour went by swiftly as Edward and Jasper prepared for dinner, both taking showers in separate rooms to save themselves for Emmett, I presumed. They were both fresh and smelling like body wash and cologne by the time I was setting the table. And not a moment after, Emmett joined us, finally getting home from work, as he explained, but the big bulging bag he had walked in the house with said otherwise.

"He's worse during Christmas." Jasper spoke with a chuckle. Edward wore a warm smile, giving me a gentle look before turning away to set-up the utensils. When Emmett was finally done with putting the presents aside, he greeted his boys before turning to me with a cheeky grin, wrapping an arm around my waist and giving me an appreciative kiss.

"Baby, this smells fucking great." He commented.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." I mumbled, but he snorted giving me a chaste peck on the lips.

"If it tastes anything as close to how you taste-"

"Em," Edward scolded, "You promised to behave."

"I did." He agreed, "Until after dinner." He shot a suggestive wink my way and I rolled my eyes. He didn't know that his plans were being thwarted.

Dinner outside was literally a breath of fresh air. The conversation was light and entertaining as usual, but I could feel the electricity at the table. This was a special day for each man for their own reason.

And it meant something to me as well. Watching Edward's eyes light up as he laughed was a sight I never wanted to do without. My skin tingled and hummed whenever Emmett's thumb absently brushed against mine when he spoke. Jasper's occasional glances my way kept me mindful that he had not forgotten the events earlier that day. Our kiss both outside and in the car had been jarring to say the least. I assumed that he was so well put together emotionally, but there was a bottled chaos in his stoicism. He was just a man of strong control.

It touched me that I was able to see a few cracks in his calm.

Both Emmett and Edward had caught sight of the rough, pink skin on his knuckles. Both of their eyebrows furrowed and they voiced their concerns. Jasper answered with nonchalance claiming that he had trouble getting the lawnmower up and running that morning. Edward's eyes narrowed instantly in disbelief, but he didn't say anything. I knew the topic was going to be saved for a more convenient time.

After dinner, I helped Jasper grab the cake from the fridge. When we brought it out, Edward gasped and Emmett gave a guffaw at the sight of an identical image of the photo on his nightstand that we borrowed planted on the cake. There was no _Happy Anniversary _printed, but the design of commitment rings on the far corner and small strawberry hearts was an indication as to what this cake was for. The boys joked about whose face they wanted to eat and of course that resulted in some more perverted jokes from Emmett before we all sat down to eat the ice cream cake. When it was time to open gifts, I stood on my feet claiming that I had something special for them back at the house.

Jasper cocked his head in surprise, a light shining in his eyes, "But you said you were cooking and that's it."

I shrugged, "I kind of lied."

Emmett gave me a broad smile, "Baby, what'd you get?" As if asking would give him an answer. I responded with a raised eyebrow before getting up. I had to be quick. I high tailed it to Emmett's room, kneeling down by the bed before blindly swiping under it to grab the bag tucked towards the wall right by the nightstand. I raced back to the kitchen, the small purple gift bag in hand and placed it on the counter. I attempted to straighten the bright lavender tissue paper, making it look presentable before I booked it to the front door. I hoped I would be able to slip out before anyone noticed. But as luck had it, I was spotted by Edward who had slipped back inside to grab another drink.

"Jake?" He called.

"Yeah, honey?" I tried to keep my voice leveled and innocent, but something told me he caught me red-handed. With my hand on the door, I waited for him to step into the arch door-way of the kitchen.

"Is this your present on the counter?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then why are you leaving?" He finally stepped out of the kitchen, his bronze hair on fire from the bright lights in the room.

I felt my shoulders slump, realizing I was caught, "I'm going to leave for a while."

"What?" Even from where I stood I could see the pout on his heart shaped lips, "Why? Where are you going?"

I sighed, "I'm giving you three some alone time."

Marching my way, Edward wore a look of agitation, "Jacob, this _is_ our alone time." Something in my chest tightened at his words.

"I'm talking about you, Em and Jazz, Edward." I corrected.

Edward's face fell and he bit his lip nervously, "D-do you not want to be here?" He stammered, "is it us or-?"

God, I hated that look. Reaching over to hold his face, I shook my head, "No, no, honey. This is _your_ one year anniversary in this relationship and you three deserve some time together. That's all."

Placing his hands over mine, his green eyes hardened in determination, "We want you here." It would have been a growl, but coming out of him, it was like a kitten trying to roar.

"It's your anniversary." To placate him, I pecked his lips, hoping he'd melt as he usually did, but instead his lips puckered out more as he pouted, "Edward, please accept this gift."

"We want you here." God, he was very stubborn. But I preferred him catching me than Emmett, "This is not just for us Jacob. There are four of us now."

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I tried to put a reason to why he was saying this. Was he attempting to make me comfortable among the three, help keep Emmett here? I just couldn't take all this in yet. I shook my head and regretted expressing doubt when I saw his face drop, "Enjoy yourselves, okay?" I offered him a weak smile which he failed to successfully return. Pecking his warm, soft lips again, I wished him and the boys a special night before slipping out.

I didn't spare a look back, hopping on the bike and heading for my sanctuary.

I dusted off my jeans, getting ready to head back. I figured the night would be theirs completely, so there was no need hiding out now. I was sure they'd be tired afterwards. The ride home was quiet and yet my mind thundered and roared with thoughts like a rainstorm. I fought against the doubt that was once a nagging but grew into a cloud of darkness since seeing Paul. It wasn't a coincidence that I saw him on a special day like this. It wasn't just chance that his words from our last fight was ringing in my head.

It was after catching him in our house with some boy who was barely legal that I knew that there was nothing that was going to stop his infidelity or emotional and physical abuse. Before he could leave that night to chase after the startled boy, I told him it was over, there was no need for him to come back. He pinned me against the wall, a fire in his eyes I recognized from many nights of fighting him off of me. My heart thundered in my chest, but this time the anger overpowered the fear. I loved myself far more than I loved him and I was more than ready to fight for my worth.

And that's when he said it.

"_You were never enough for Jacob, but at least you still had me. Now what are you going to do alone? That's what you want, right? To be alone? Because you'll never be enough for any man."_

The stinging in my eyes wasn't from the furious winds or the firing of dust as I turned into my drive-way. I stepped off my bike, digging in my pockets for my keys. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the shadow on my porch.

"Em!" I gasped and scolded, "Why aren't you with the boys?"

He stepped out of the dark and into the light of my drive-way, "Why aren't you?" His voice sounded rough and hurt and his blue eyes weren't twinkling with mirth as I expected from such a special day.

"I thought I'd give you some-"

"Some time alone. Yeah, Edward told me." He didn't sound happy about it, "Jacob, is this not what you want?"

I stood stark still by my bike, the rush of doubt running through every fiber in me. He had no idea how much I wanted this. I cared about him too much to give it up, I looked forward to every day seeing all three men, talking to them and reveling in their private little world. But just because I wanted this, didn't make it right by me or by any of them. Perhaps we were all being selfish. Perhaps I was the mismatched piece to their perfect puzzle. It was these thoughts that made me ask him my own question.

"Am I enough for you?" The look that crossed Emmett was initially shock before ebbing away to anger. The jolt in my chest recognized fury. I stepped away from him, my leg bumping into my bike.

"How can you ask me that?" I was surprised by the hoarse rasp of voice instead of a gritty hiss I was used to from my ex, "I gave you the choice-"

I had briefly forgotten in my haze of flashbacks. He was right. He did give me a choice, something Paul had never offered, but we both knew he would have been unhappy. We both knew that he needed them, "I want you happy and I know it is with them, Emmett. It wasn't a choice."

"What are you telling me, Jacob?" I wanted so much to fall into his arms, hear his rumbling chuckle as we watched a movie or shared a conversation with the boys. I wanted it all right, I wanted it without fucked up pasts or insecurities. I wanted to just forget. But no matter how I had tried, the doubt kept resurfacing and now it stood before us in its corporeal form.

_Am I enough?_

What better way for me to face this realty than falling for a man who has two lovers.

Paul may have been right. Maybe my fate was to always be just one amongst others.

My gut tightened and contorted at the thought. It wasn't right. It wasn't, because I knew I felt something for Edward and Jasper. I felt at home with them. I enjoyed the intimate moments shared with Edward and the emotional tranquility with Jasper. It was so much more than Emmett. But they were happy before me. It was Emmett that wasn't and it was Emmett they wanted to stay. I was enough for them because I was enough for him. That had to be it, right?

"I don't know." I shook my head, "I don't think I'm cut out for this." I crossed my arms over my chest, protecting myself form the onslaught of his reactions.

"What happened today?" He asked, taking hesitant steps toward me, "What made you change your mind?" I could have sworn I wore my emotion and thoughts on my sleeve. It was too easy for these men to figure me out.

But I couldn't admit that it was the sight of Paul that spurred the avalanche and the inevitable end, "Nothing, I just-" I bit my lip, thinking quick, "Seeing you tonight with them, I know that's how it should be." It was true, even if it wasn't the entire story.

Understanding settled over his face, "Baby," And he was standing nearly chest-to-chest with me, "You paint this entire night as if you're not there with us. Do you not see that _all_ of us were happy?"

I clenched my eyes shut trying to focus on my next words, knowing it hurt worse letting them out, "Maybe-maybe I'm a buffer for this relationship. Maybe you're happy as a result to me being there, but not _because_ I was."

"Jacob-" I knew he was going to argue a point, but I couldn't let him. I couldn't listen and feel that warmth, that assurance that they all gave me. It was an illusion and Paul had been my dead reality that day.

Keeping my eyes shut tight, I spoke up, "Please," He let me continue, "Emmett, I'm not denying how much I need you or how happy and fucking complete I feel every day in that house with all of you. I won't lie to you about that. I know you see it, but this isn't healthy for either of us."

"Why not?" He barked, "Because it's not traditional or conventional?" I shuddered, feeling his anger radiate.

"Because you only want me because you felt you were missing something. And they only want me because they want you happy," I felt my insides crumble as I finalized my thoughts, "And I was selfish enough to accept that." He stepped away from me in shock and the silence that followed was tormenting. I waited, lifting my eyes to meet his, only to see he had hidden his blues behind his lids, taking in my words.

His broad shoulders were slumped, his dimples nowhere to be found and his curls in disarray as he helplessly pulled at them, "You really believe that?" He sounded defeated, distraught. Seeing him like this made me feel sick to my stomach. But I was so damn scared to believe otherwise. I had to remind myself I was worth something.

"You still don't get it." He let out a shuddering sigh, and then was silent for a second before his next words added a shock to the painful moment, "You owe it to the boys to tell them." It didn't sound like a request.

I balked at the idea of facing them and saying those words. The look on Edward's face. God, he'd be hurt. I knew he would think it was him, something he did. I just couldn't, not after assuring him that I gave this night to them and for no other reason, "Em, I can't."

"Why not?" He challenged, his eyes a reminder of the ache in my chest, "Afraid of what you'll see?"

"He'll think it was him." I answered weakly.

"Well isn't it?" Emmett replied, his eyes searched mine for something and when he didn't find it, agony masked his face, "You have no idea how wrong you are, do you?"

When I didn't answer, he stepped forward, holding my upper arms in his hands, "Jacob, baby, please don't do this. Don't let your past win."

"I'm not." I tried to sound confidant, but my voice cracked and my body was trembling.

"Are you not happy?" He pleaded, "Is there something we can do differently? I'll do anything you want." I heard the desperate need in his voice, someone grasping for straws.

"Emmett, what you're looking for isn't me." I didn't know what I was saying. It was going against everything I was feeling, everything I needed, but my mind was hard-wired from the last few years. Wasn't it enough evidence that Emmett was with two perfect men? What could he need me for?

I wasn't sure where to stand, what to think. I wanted to be selfish, hold him to me and say I wanted everything he was willing to offer me. I wanted to enjoy the feel of Edward's locks tickling my nose when his head was tucked under mine and smell the slight hint of tobacco on Jasper and perhaps taste his lips again. I wanted so much to be selfish.

"How can you be so sure about that?" I turned myself away from his words, but he wouldn't allow that. Holding my face in his hands, he directed my line of sight, "Please answer me."

"I'm not." I answered honestly, fearful I admitted to too much.

Using the hold he had on me, Emmett pulled me in for a gentle kiss, expressing every need I felt in my core, while desperately holding me to him as if this was our last moment together. It was until we were both breathless and panting, did he pull away. Pressing his cheek to mine, he spoke silently, "Tell them."

My heart faltered. I know he wanted to prove something to me, but I was afraid that he was wrong. With no words, I agreed, nodding my head and unconsciously gripping onto his shirt, taking in that sweet smell that drew me in during our first kiss. I prayed that this wasn't our last.

We walked the length of my yard in silence, a small distance between us. I watched as he shouldered his bravery, walking a few feet ahead before opening the front door for both of us. I stepped inside without words, listening to the distant sound of a cello being played. My heart felt as if it was suffering from some chronic attack. The somber, alluring sound was forever Edward's and I felt sick imagining a world where I couldn't see him play again. I waited in the front room, suddenly a stranger to this house as Emmett continued to the back room where I knew Edward must have been playing for Jasper.

The wait was an eternity while I stared at the walls and contemplated leaving without anyone knowing. But Emmett was right. I owed it to them. I saw the plaques and awards and there was a hint of a smile on my face as I had a brief flashback of the first day I officially met these men. It was odd how different I was, how I had assumed all wounds were healed and believed I was a man that was complete and happy.

Edward was the first to step into the front room, his hair wild on his head as usual. His eyes were already glistening and I couldn't help myself. Opening my arms, I offered him my comfort. He didn't hesitate, running into them, tucking his head into my shirt.

"I knew something was wrong." His voice was muffled into my shirt. I warmed his back with my hands, petting his skin through his shirt, before pulling away slightly so he could see me.

"Nothing's wrong, honey," I was lying again, but I really couldn't handle seeing him like this.

"Emmett's upset." He whimpered, "You're leaving." Like he could read my mind.

I heard the shuffling of footsteps, before seeing Jasper and Emmett appear. Both looked somber and ready for bad news.

Jasper approached and hugged Edward from behind, "Come on, sugar. Let's all go in the living room." I allowed him to take Edward from my arms. A piece of me went with the green-eyed angel, but I couldn't help but recognize another piece went with Jasper as well when his fingers traced my bicep in passing. I saw the pleading look before he turned away, escorting Edward to the living room. I followed behind, trying to formulate what I was going to say in my head. By the time everyone was seated before me, I still had nothing. Emmett had been quiet, not speaking a word. His elbows rested on his knees, his hands covering his face. Edward sat next to Jasper, a hand in his lap, patiently waiting. He seemed to be handling himself better now that Jasper was in the room. I felt gratitude knowing that he had Jasper, that they knew each other so well. My eyes traced back to the very man that drew me into their family. He sat a few inches away from them, but he appeared to be isolated in his world.

I felt like my heart break, unsure of what to do.

So I did the only thing I could. Kneeling in front of Emmett, I took his hands in mine so I could see his face, "Emmett," I pleaded, "Look at me." He listened, lifting his head and hesitantly meeting my eyes, "There's nothing I want more than to not do this. I never felt this way or been so drawn to any man like I'm drawn to you. I never understood relationships until I stepped into this house. I've never felt so at home." At that, I stood up on my feet to address Jasper and Edward.

"I'm sorry to be doing this on your anniversary night, but-"

"Please don't say it." Emmett begged, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

A shaking hand went through my hair as I tried to collect as much courage to speak. The imprinted words echoed in my head as if etched repeatedly through the walls of my mind. I opened my mouth to speak and like that, the atmosphere in the room shifted.

"Don't let him be the reason you're doing this, Jake." Jasper's voice was as pleading as Emmett's and that perplexed me. I knew Jasper cared. I felt it in his kiss and in his words. I learned he was a man of small gestures, but loaded ones. Even with that knowledge, there couldn't have been anything more than that. Jasper cared for me, but he _loved_ Edward and Emmett. And this was why I was doing this. I didn't want their relationship to be sour because of me. I didn't want us all to suffer for my need to feel that comfort and love.

And most importantly, I didn't want to be the outsider, never enough for them. I wasn't sure I could handle it again.

I sighed, knowing Paul was the reason for this, but it was good for them, "Paul had a point." I spoke quietly, "And seeing him today of all days, on your anniversary was the sign I needed."

"Jacob," He didn't have to finish. I knew what he wanted to say. I remembered every word in that car and it ran through my mind the last few hours. His promise.

_We're all in_.

But what if they were all in for the wrong reasons?

But I couldn't ask this, because Emmett was already on his feet, his fist tightened at his sides, "What did he do?" He growled.

I shook my head, "Nothing." Technically he didn't today, but I knew that for my life, the man did a lot. He crippled my life long enough and planted the seeds of doubt. But he also opened my eyes to a world where not everything works out no matter how much love is involved.

Emmett looked to Jasper, not convinced and with a heavy sigh, Jasper finally spoke, "We saw him at the grocery store today. He didn't approach us or say anything."

Emmett frowned in confusion, "Then why-?" And he looked at me, understanding settling in, "Baby, was it him? Is he the reason why you changed your mind?"

I didn't want to admit to it, even it was true. The point of the matter was, this wasn't going to work out, "Emmett, seeing him cleared a few things up for me-"

"Like what?" He asked quickly, before fear grew in his eyes, "Do you still love him-"

"No!" I answered vehemently. I couldn't, not with what I felt for Emmett and the boys. Whatever I felt for them was too intense and overpowered anything I ever had for Paul.

Edward quietly spoke up, on the verge of a sob, "It all came back, didn't it? You began to question your worth, doubt everything. It's like it's only been a day since you've seen him, like you haven't changed at all." I had forgotten that out of all the men sitting in the room with me, there was one that understood some of the torment I went through.

I couldn't deny him the truth. With a heavy sigh, I sat in the recliner, feeling a weight roll off my back, "The last thing he said to me was that I was never enough for him. He wasn't happy with just. He needed other men to feel satisfied. " They knew where this was going. All three of them waited for me to say it. It hung on my tongue, unwilling to be spoken, but I had to, "The option you gave me was to have Emmett for myself or be a part of your lives. I knew that if I took Emmett away, he'd be unhappy because his home is where you two are, but somewhere deep down I also knew that I wouldn't be enough to make him happy."

"Baby, you know that isn't true." Emmett argued.

"Isn't it?" I sighed, "It's only been a year and look how far all three of you came. You admitted that it took time for you and Jasper to find that connection, but it was there. Maybe it'll take some time for the love to grow deeper. It's only been a year, Emmett."

"It's not what I have with you. None of our love is the same." He disagreed.

"I know." I agreed finally, "But I am expendable."

I stood on my feet and a rush of exhaustion took over me. It was as if I had been running on low energy for hours. Emmett stood with me as well, "I can't do this without you."

"You can. And you have."

"Barely." He whispered. We both turned to the sound of muffled whimpers, "God, babe."

Edward had sat up and pulled away from Jasper, holding his own weight. He stared at me with those forest green eyes shimmering with tears and I held back a sob of my own. I couldn't understand the effect he had on me, "Honey, please don't cry."

His lips trembled slightly, "Don't go." He sniffled, "You'll be taking three men away from me if you leave us. I don't care if that makes me selfish." He held his head high, despite his watery gaze. I didn't know what he meant by three men leaving if I left. I couldn't understand what that would imply. Would Jasper and Emmett really break it off?

"I can assure you that won't happen." I promised.

"It would." Emmett spoke silently, "Edward is right, Jacob. I told them about what I wanted to do before we met you. I told them I had considered leaving, hoping to find some sort of connection they have with each other. They know I love them and they're everything to me, but I couldn't hide that something was missing."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I suddenly had an image of him that night promising he wouldn't leave. He had avoided answering whether or not he had considered leaving before meeting me. It hurt to know that he had this conversation with both Jasper and Edward. Was that why Edward felt guilty? Because he found Jasper?

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you left, Jacob."

I was trapped, "You're leaving me with an ultimatum." I suddenly felt cornered. The guilt weighed heavy in my gut, but I never fathomed that he'd use my weakness against me. I wanted their relationship intact.

"We're trying to make you understand." Jasper spoke softly.

"Understand what?" I snapped, "That leaving breaks up a relationship and staying placates everyone involved?"

"None of us want you to leave." Jasper tried to reason.

"No." I shook my head, "_Emmett_ doesn't want me to leave. You and Edward only need me to stay so he can be happy. How is _that_ a relationship?" It came out like fire from my lungs. It was a proverbial slap in the face to each of them and I suddenly regretted it. It didn't' matter that I believed that. I cared too much about them to idiotically hurt them with words.

Taking a few steps back, I digested just how much I twisted this perfect relationship. The comparison I made of them as _nymphs_ to disasters. I must have been wrong. I was what lead them to disaster. I ruined this beautiful relationship by stepping into it.

"I-" I stammered, watching the shell shock on their faces, "I'm so sorry I ruined this." I turned away, rushing for the door. I needed to get out, but as expected hands were on my wrists, turning me around to face the man that stopped me.

"You don't have the right to run away like this." His voice was stronger, more assertive, but the hurt was evident in his eyes, "And you didn't have the right to say what you said. It breaks my heart to know you would…" His voice trembled and trailed off.

"Honey-"

"Don't." He snapped, dropping my hand and stepping back, "You broke my heart, Jacob."

The words echoed in my head, like a yell in an empty house. I stood there, petrified physically and mortified by what I had done to him, Jasper and Emmett. God, Emmett. I wanted so much to protect myself and keep them happy.

I hadn't realized I had been standing there long enough for Edward to disappear and for Jasper to be occupying the space before me, furtively wiping away the lone tear that slid down my cheek, "Your worst enemy right now is your mind, beautiful." He spoke with a sad smile.

Regret welled up in my chest as I realized I had taken his advice and thrown it aside. He was intuitive and smart and knew the ins and outs of both Emmett and Edward emotionally. He was legit and yet I couldn't bring myself to trust that his words were right, "I'm so sorry." I mumbled, feeling like an ass.

"I understand." He nodded, "But it doesn't feel good to hear someone you care about believe otherwise."

"How can you-" I stammered. There was just _no _way he could. It was too soon and too much. It was more likely that I get struck by lightning _and _win the lottery in one day than for three men to care about me like this. It was near impossible.

"Because you were what we had been missing." He shrugged as if it was no big deal and I suppose it wasn't. To him, it must have seemed that I was what they needed and was easily applicable to their relationship. But it shouldn't have been that easy. As if reading my mind he spoke again, "Don't look at this as you being a small solution to a small problem. Emmett was just in tune enough to know that someone was missing."

"He was unhappy." I corrected.

"Well, ignorance is bliss, isn't it?" He leaned in, pecking my lips softly, "Please consider." I covered the hand on my cheek, feeling the rough patch of skin. My heart sputtered in my chest, thinking back to what he had done. I didn't know what he said to Paul or if he struck before he preached, but I knew that the warmth and gratitude I felt for him was as potent as anything I felt for Edward. He literally fought my demon for me, he fought my doubt and I let him down by letting them win. I turned my hand, kissing his palm and clenching my eyes, picturing this as a typical intimate gesture that we'd exchange in the future. It was too late now, but I had a moment to dream.

"Thank you." I whispered into his hand. His thumb lazily traced my lips as I spoke and I felt a sudden need to kiss him.

"You came into our lives and you brought him back to us. I believe I should be thanking you." His hand dropped from my face and I felt a pang from the lack of contact. I hadn't noticed Emmett had standing in the doorway until Jasper turned to give him a comforting peck on the lips. Turning to me, he offered a gentle smile and followed the trail of where Edward went. I hoped he could comfort him and let him know how sorry I was, even if I truly wanted to be the one to do it.

It was just Emmett and I left in the room, a ringing silence between us. The hum was still there, surging and in need to be acknowledged. I wanted with everything in me to tell him I was wrong, and yet something stopped me. After saying so much, I wasn't sure everything could be right. Edward would never forgive me for what I said, and in knowing that, I saw that there was more to this than them wanting Emmett happy, but how could Edward or any of them trust me to stick around if this doubt springs up again? I knew I wasn't completely convinced and I couldn't promise this feeling wouldn't show its hideous face again, but like hell, I wanted this so much.

"Please, don't leave." He spoke first and I couldn't help the pull I felt then. Closing the gap between us, I wrapped my arms around his chest and pressed my face into his neck, greedily taking in the feel and scent of him. The despairing want of his voice was all he needed to get me to hold on to him. I wasn't sure I had the strength to pull away even if he ordered me to.

A hand came up and fisted my hair, pulling me back slightly before lips crashed against mine in a rushed, desperate kiss. I fed into it with a hunger I'd never known. I knew it was wrong to do this if I wanted to disappear from their lives, but my heart ruled more than I could ever admit to. My fingers clenched around him and my breath quickened as a panic set in.

I had to do this now or I'd never be able to. I didn't have the power to deny myself this need for so long.

I assured myself that this was the right thing and pulled away, "I can't, Em-"

"Don't say it," He held my face in his hands and stared at me with the intent to keep me to him, "Don't be a victim." And his lips were soft and eager against mine. I fell into in the kiss, melding my body to his, before fear struck again. We were being selfish. I pulled away again, this time taking a step back with the intent of leaving.

"Emmett, I can't do this to you. I'm not enough. I'm not what you need-"

And I was turned around to face him, "You're more than anything I thought I wanted. Jacob, you're my connection to Jasper and Edward. You've taken a relationship that was operational and brought it to _life. _I understand what it's like to feel my body and heart come alive when I'm next to a lover. You've opened that door. It was all you. How can you say you're not enough? My world brightens just fucking _thinking_ about you.

"I _need_ you like I need them and it's not because you're not worth the love of one man, it's because you're worth the love of three."

"Emmett," I gasped as the words settled in and the image of Paul holding me against the wall, the fire in his dark eyes dissolved away and was replaced with the passion and need of blues.

I gave in finally.

His body crushed with mine, both of us zealous with the desire to touch each other, "I need you." I whimpered into his mouth as the impact of our contact had us slamming the front door closed. It was like déjà vu, feeling him press against me in the silent house, both of us so intent on touching one another, unsuspecting of the startling change of the next second.

It was a holler and a clash of glass on glass. Emmett pulled himself away from me, eyes searching mine as if asking if I heard the noise.

"What was-?" He started and we both jumped away from the door as another sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the dark house. The room danced in an orange glow and that was enough to get us moving. The light was coming from outside, where my house was.

And suddenly I was pulling the door open, stepping out into the night. I felt my heart drop at the sight of my front porch dancing in foot high flames. My shock was so paralyzing, that I hadn't realized Emmett rushing pass me until he was on my lawn. A shadow danced along the curb just as Emmett neared and I watched in stunned silence as Emmett tackled it down. What was going on?

"Jacob!" There was a screech behind me and I turned to see Edward stumbling out of the house, his eyes trained on the fire before he lifted them to another I hadn't caught. The glass to my window was broken and it appeared to be lit to life from the inside.

"Edward!" Jasper was gracefully quick, wrapping his arms around Edward's small frame, holding him in place as he struggled.

"He's in there!" Edward's knees buckled under himself, but Jasper kept him up as best as he could.

"Sugar, please." He begged, "Stay here. I need to know you'll keep here." He whispered into the bronze locks.

My mind was able to focus and piece together the series of events that was occurring in front of me. Edward thought I was inside the house. I had to go to him.

"I'm right here." My voice was hoarse, but loud enough for the both of them to hear. Both heads jerked in my direction and there was nothing to stop Jasper from holding Edward in place then. He slipped out his arms and into mine, trembling violently as he wrapped his limbs around my waist.

"I'm fine, honey." I was a bit shaken from the sight of my house. My mind drifted to the material things inside, but I was surprised that the hysteria hadn't settled in. Holding Edward in my arms, I actually felt at peace. And seeing the relief in Jasper's eyes as he walked over to wrap arms around my shoulder and press his lips to the crown of my head, I knew the things that mattered most to me were outside the house.

My eyes fell on Emmett's and suddenly another thing was clear, he had the culprit, "Jasper." I warned and he turned, catching sight of Emmett holding a smaller body against the concrete sidewalk.

"Edward, sugar, call the police and firehouse." Jasper suggested.

Edward, clearly upset, seemed conflicted. He held me tighter, eyes wide and alert, even as he took Jasper's words in.

"I'll come with you, honey." I coaxed him inside with me and I made my way to the kitchen where their landline was and made the call.

**xXx**

Red and blue lights danced about in my line of sight. Everything was loud and shrill as I stared at my past blackened, breaking away to flecks of burnt material. The area around each window that experienced the ramifications of a Molotov cocktail had a ring of darkness, and smoke peeking out of the shattered windows. One of the firefighters had spoken briefly with me, explaining that the only damage done at been to the front room and my bedroom. About 75% of the house was in great shape. But it didn't look the same and much of it held the physical scars of some clueless, stupid kid's actions. He sat in the back of the police car, scared and quiet. I had recognized him as the same adolescent that suffered the wrath of my bat weeks before. I suppose he came back to show me some sort of lesson, to prove something or another to his peers or himself. The hateful act easily cost him some harsh consequences, not to mention me pressing charges. An older couple stood on the edge of my house, speaking heatedly to the police and gesturing towards where I sat on the porch steps. They were his parents, both seeming as though they were rushed out of their bedrooms and forced to endure something they felt they shouldn't. Neither of them appeared apologetic or concerned for the well-being of me or my home. But I couldn't bring myself to care.

Instead I stared at the wide mirror in front of me, a reflection of what I must have been; A functional, livable mess. Strong hands cupped the nape of my neck, pulling me to sideways, until my head landed on broad shoulders. Another, more petite hand with long fingers petted my hair from behind and calloused digits weaved into my fingers. We all sat and watched as the fires died down and the neighbors walked on the periphery of the scene. We waited until the cops finally noted down the events of the night and wheeled away the kid who looked no older than 19 as his parents followed in their SUV. Neither said a word to us and I wanted it that way. The last to leave were the firefighters, stressing how important it was to stay out of the house. He didn't need to ask if there was anywhere I had to go, I suppose it was clear to him I already had shelter. With a nod, he disappeared with his men as well.

And then there was just us.

"Let's go inside." Jasper suggested, giving my hand a gentle tug before standing. We all walked the few feet to the door, our steps slow and heavy. My eyes couldn't leave my house as it stood there smoking, a sad imitation of what it was hours before.

"Come on, love." Edward pleaded from the inside. I hadn't noticed I was the last one on the porch.

A part of me felt a numbing sensation, the same part of me that had trouble earlier that night making up my mind about whether or not to leave these men to their lives. I couldn't think now, I couldn't feel now. Without rationalizing, I trudged my way through the house, pressing my palm against the familiar door, before facing the wide bed. My body instantly slumped at the thought of lying in it, but before I could, arms were around my waist and I was pressed against a wide chest. My body shuddered, knowing the last few hours of this night changed everything. There was a rush of air as I was turned to face him. I gasped out at the rough press of our chests together. I couldn't comprehend the connection right away, his face pressed against my neck, his trembling shoulders, and the way his hands seemed to cover my entire body. All I could do was let him hold me as he wanted as I tried to catch up to the night.

"That could have been you," His muffled sob shook me, "If I wouldn't have fought to keep you here-"

"Em," I gasped. I hadn't thought about it, even as I watched Edward crumble against Jasper's chest. It still did not cross my mind that that could have been me in there. That if Emmett hadn't been on my porch, if I had left that moment Emmett went to get the boys, if Edward hadn't stopped me as I tried to leave, if Jasper hadn't stalled me with his words, that could have been me.

"I don't know what I would have done-" I couldn't let him finish. I needed him to know I was here and now that I knew the drastic damage of my permanent absence, I could never leave.

My lips sought out his, silencing whatever fears he had. He fervently responded, allowing me access to explore what I would have deserted. There was no way in hell I could ever not be his if he needed me. I just wanted him happy. I wanted all of us happy and safe.

And I owed him the promise.

"I need you so much." I whimpered against his lips. Emmett didn't allow me a second more to beg. He stepped away, only to whip his shirt over his head. Our mouths met again in a harsh collide, but neither of us seemed to care. My palms pressed against the rough plains of his abs, fingers directed down towards the hem of his jeans as I tilted my head, deepening the kiss. Emmett took a sharp inhale as my fingers tickled the hair under his navel.

The events of the night played as some form of an aphrodisiac to the moment. My entire body felt oversensitive, damn near buckling under the hum between us. My breath came out in pants against his parted ones as I attempted to catch my breath. Staring into his azure eyes, it registered that there were tear streaks along his cheeks. His skin was slightly flushed and those beautiful blues were bordered by red. I stroked his cheek, slowing our efforts to physically take each other in, "I'm yours." I swore to him, "However long you want me, Emmett."

Once again, he didn't hesitate, using the opportunity to let our lips connect before his arms came around my waist, holding my hips in a strong grip before I heard the definite rip of my shirt shredding apart. I didn't have much time to process exactly what the reason was for it. Emmett was already lowering himself to his knees, taking the remains of the shirt with him, kissing my exposed chest and abdomen as he descended. Tossing the fabric over his shoulder, Emmett growled under his breath, "Jacob, I've been waiting for you to say that the moment I touched you."

My heart jumped in my throat as I digested that he wanted me as much as I wanted him, that he needed me just like I needed him. He was on his knees before me, unbuckling my jeans, licking his lips in anticipation. It wasn't Emmett's first time putting his mouth on me. I knew the texture of his tongue and was familiar with the way he circled that wet muscle around the crown of my cock before suckling it into his mouth. It was otherworldly watching him bob on me as I bucked into his mouth. As much as I enjoyed that, I knew there was something _I _need to give _him_.

Reaching down to tug on his elbows, I spoke, "Emmett." With a look of worry, he stood on his feet.

"What is it, baby?" His eyes drew down in disappointment, but his body language was that of concern.

"When I said I was yours I meant-" I licked my lips, "I want to give you all of me."

He held his breath then, eyes widening to an almost comical effect, "Are you sure?"

After tonight, there was nothing I was more certain of. It had finally sunk into my thick skull, finally made it pass the image of Paul and the nightmare of that afternoon. I trusted Jasper and I was going to follow his advice and not only consider, but accept their offer finally. And the first step was giving myself to the one who brought me in the family.

"Yes, baby, I am." I said with all sincerity. I pecked his lips and held his hand as I guided him back to the bed.

**xXx**

I knew I was supposed to get up. There was much to do. I had to call the shop and let them know I wasn't coming in for the day and I also had to check up on the house, contact my home insurance providers and set up an appointment with the carpenter Jasper knew who fixed their window a few weeks before. Not to mention with the food I ate the previous night, I needed a good morning run and an evening visit to the gym. But turning over onto my side in need of the warm body was keeping me from leaving the room, let alone the house. The last hour of the previous night was a mix of panted moans and the sound of slick skin in contact. I held him to my chest as he finally came, only after stubbornly bringing me to orgasm twice that night. I was equally as stubborn, not allowing him to remove his weight off of me. Holding him between strong thighs, he finally succumbed to my will and with a few kisses along my jaw, fell asleep in my arms.

Sometime in the night, he must have moved off of me, and as I searched the sheets blindly, left the bed as well. My eyes shot open in a moment of panic only to find a dimpled smile from the doorway, "I never want to see that look on you again." He sounded serious, but the smile on his face gave lightness to the order, "I thought I'd wake you up with a treat, but apparently my heavy ass on you was what kept you asleep." He was only in his briefs, holding what looked to be the gift bag I left on the counter for them.

"Emmett, that was for you three." I scolded, but he chuckled.

"It's for all of us, but for now," He tossed the bag on the bed, "It's for you."

If coming twice the night before wasn't enough, my cock let me know then. I moaned, knowing what was in the bag –an innocent coupon to a nice, expensive restaurant downtown and a small gift set of edible lube, condoms, a cock ring and anal beads. It was my way of telling them it was time they had a moment to themselves again. Emmett had avoided sex with either Edward or Jasper after they agreed to try a relationship with me as well. The gift was more than sex toys and a free dinner; it was me letting him know that he was free to give his body to his lovers whenever he wanted.

"Emmett," I licked my lips, aware he had something planned.

"You should know that after last night, it'll be hard-" He smirked, "Pun intended –to keep me from touching you in any way. Now that I have permission, I'm pretty sure I'm going to abuse the privilege." I highly doubted it, not with all the damn sexual tension there was still left between us. It would take more than another round to fix it and if I dare imagined, a few shared moments with Jasper and Edward as well.

I wondered where they were off to.

"What do you plan to do?" My throat was still dry and unused from sleep, but he heard me clearly, judging by the way his smile broadened.

"Now what would be the fun of that, babe?" He snickered. Licking his lips hungrily, he climbed on the bed, hunger in his eyes. Reaching under the tackled sheets, his fingers wrapped around my ankle before pulling, the force tugged me down a few inches on the bed. He didn't stop until I was right where he wanted me.

By now my cock was rock hard from the idea that he planned something. Leaning over me, he allowed me to feel the intimidating power of his big body. His smile widened as if reading my mind. Clearly, I was going nowhere. Wrapping both arms under each of my thighs, he spread me and pulled my ass on his lap. He was slow, achingly slow, bending his upper body so his lips hovered over my chest.

"Mm," He inhaled deeply, "Fuck, baby, you smell so good after sex." I shifted under his weight uncomfortably. It had been awhile since I had any type of sexual contact with someone, let alone a close, intimate relationship. That constant balance of giving and taking, dominance and submission had been thrown away since Paul. Watching Emmett above me, strong and demanding physically, but gentle at heart, I knew he was the man to trust with this form of intimacy.

His lips made contact with my skin and it was as if I was on fire. My entire being _burned_ and ached for the connection we had last night. His mouth traced each muscle, tongue seeking contact as his hands held my thighs apart applying pressure against my pliable skin.

When I was finally a shivering mess, he sat back, a smug smile on his face before he swiftly lifted my lower torso, pressing that teasing mouth to the insides of my thighs. Half of my body was suspended in the air, offering and open to him. I felt uncharacteristically bashful, knowing he could see every intimate part of me and enjoyed it.

I followed his trail with the nerve receptors under the thin layer of my skin. I followed each connection with my eyes closed and my breath held. He skirted around my cock, barely skimming over my sac as he moved to the next thigh, taking his time to cover every inch of skin with his attention and care.

I had forgotten the expertise Emmett had when it came to sex. I remembered conversations with Edward about their relationship in the beginning before they met Jasper. Edward confessed –with the company of an attractive blush –that Emmett was a lover with a lot of stamina and spontaneity. He also was a bit creative and skilled when it came to accomplishing getting a partner off. It had come as a surprise to Edward originally, since they were friends first before lovers and –as he jokingly added –he assumed Emmett was all talk.

He wasn't.

With one strong hand, Emmett was able to balance my back as he lowered me onto his lap. I hadn't noticed what exactly the other hand would be doing until I felt the wet, slick finger against my skin. I took in a sharp breath, completely floored that Emmett was capable of distracting me as he retrieved the bag, found the lube and applied it one handed.

Emmett's smug smile never left his lips as his fingers traced the sensitive skin and when the finger pressed against me and slid in with little friction, the dimples in his cheeks deepened. I fought bucking against his finger. I was completely wired and just that digit was causing me to restrain myself from losing control.

It was an odd, bombarding wave of energy swimming through me. This was something I never felt with anyone before and with Emmett, it came so easily. With a look of determination, Emmett wiggled the single digit in me before starting a slow pace of in-and-outs. I bit my lip, withholding the belting moan at the tip of my tongue and merely angled my hips so his finger could go deeper.

"You look so fucking delicious like this, baby." Emmett hummed in approval, before bending his body over mine to kiss the dip in my hip. I couldn't contain my whimpering moan then, when the morning scruff brushed against my _very_ stiff and sensitive cock. He merely chuckled, awarding me with some fluttering butterfly kisses down the length of my upper thigh before adding another finger. I felt the stretch better now. Though not as thick in girth, the expanse of my insides brought back the feeling of the initial sting his cock elicited from my nerves. It was in no way an easy feat. He was significantly thicker than my ex and not to mention the first thing I had in me in months. But the sensation of being filled by him, hearing his breath catch as the tip of his cock nestled inside me was much more potent than the dulling ache that reverberated through my body.

"God, Em," The memory was too much. I needed to know what it felt like again, "Please, I need you." He hummed in approval, not moving away from my thighs. I drew in a breath when his nose tickled the underside of my cock, his breath a warm puff of sex on me.

"You want me stretching that tight ass out, don't you babe?" My eyes rolled back at the rough husk of his voice. My God, is this what Edward and Jasper endured during sex? I was suddenly curious to know how long they lasted with him, "You're thinking about last night. How tight you were, nearly suffocating my cock," He went on, pressing my thigh open with one, big hand, "how long it took for me to get my entire dick in. You're hungry for more, aren't you?"

I wanted to nod yes and beg, but the stubborn and frustrated lover in me resisted, "Just fuck me already!" I growled impatiently. That seemed to spark a reaction. Emmett leaned back away from my skin, a look of amusement twinkling in his eyes before he snickered like a troublemaker.

"Whatever you want, baby." He winked, reaching next to him for what I assumed was a condom. Keeping a steady pace with his fingers, Emmett pulled back, leaning on his heels. I nearly whined when his fingers slipped out of me. He noticed the crestfallen look on my face, "You're a brat." Angling my ass up on his lap, Emmett reached for one of the discarded pillows on the bed, securing it under my back with one hand. He had the multi-tasking talent of a professional. When I was more comfortable and perfectly adjusted for him, he revealed the object in his hand –the anal beads.

The string of lavender, plastic balls dangled from the small ring around Emmett's pointer finger, "You never said exactly what to fuck you with." He shrugged.

"Emmett!" I tried to scold, but it came out a soft whimper. Reaching between my thighs, Emmett worked slowly, most likely for theatrics. I watched, completely happy that this morning I had a much more vivid image of every flickering emotion across his face and all the jerks and twitches of his muscles. I had been so focused on the gentle gaze of his blue eyes and the way his body fluidly moved against mine, that I didn't notice how close the beads were until the first ball was pressing against my ass.

"Fuck!" I inhaled deeply. I had expected the toy to be put to use, but not with myself. I gasped out another breath as he eased the second ball in.

"How does that feel, baby?"

"It's good." I panted. It felt entirely different from anything else. The sensation of the increasing size of the orbs and the way he was angling it in me was enough to... "Oh Fuck!" My hips rose off the pillow just as the toy tickle against my prostate four balls in.

"There we go." He chuckled. I wanted to curse him, to tell him to go to hell, but he was already moving onto the next step. I was at a perfect level for him not to strain himself if he bent over. And that's exactly what he did, flattening his tongue and following the trail from under my sac to the tip of my cock. My body literally vibrated. His lips curved into a smile against me before he puckered them, taking the tip of my dick in his mouth, suckling me down his throat. My hand shot out, fingering his curls, waiting for him to initiate movement. He watched me with twinkling, blue eyes and pulled off my cock, his tongue circling the crown before just his lips were pressing against it. He added another ball in me.

I couldn't help the way my fingers clenched around his short curls and the sheet below me, "Em!" I huffed, attempting to maintain some level of control. He merely laughed around my cock before taking all of me in again. I couldn't contain the loud moans that belted out of my then. Emmett had a fucking talented mouth, that was no news to me, but seeing him in action now had me wondering how much more talent he had.

I was so fucking close. I chanted his name as he moved on to bobbing and slowly fucking me with the toy. It was too much, the rush of the plastic curling and pulling out of me before pressing in again. He kept them planted in me as he picked up speed and pulled out all his cock sucking tricks, but I could still feel the pressure of his grip on the toy. Finally, unable to hold off any longer, I dug my heels into the bed, as my body went rigid.

"Coming…" I warned, attempting to be polite. He hummed around me and continued his ministration just as my euphoria hit its high.

Then he did it.

I couldn't help the scream then as the beads were pulled out of me simultaneous with my release. I body wracked longer than it ever had and I was a trembling mess, trying to find focus and sort out which way was up.

I was still incapable of moving when he sat up, placing the toy aside, cupping his hand under my back before pulling the pillow from under me. I didn't protest, when he turned me over onto to my stomach, pinching my hips in the process to draw me closer to him.

I shivered feeling his cock against my ass as he leaned in next to me, and pressed his lips against my ear, "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen, baby. You look so fucking sexy coming like that." His voice was husky and deep and I couldn't help that it turned me on so fucking much I was shivering. He thought it was funny. He pulled away, shifting on the bed. I heard things being moved and placed on the nightstand. For a second, I thought that was it of our encore from last night, until I heard the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Even in my exhausted state, I felt the tingle of excitement. Within moments, his sheathed cock was pressing against my opening. With a gentle press, my relaxed ass gave in and with the help of his lubed flesh he was balls deep in no time. I drew my hands up under head, resting my forehead against them. I was flat on my stomach, my legs slightly apart. He had all the control and was going to do the work for now, seeing how he must have known I was tired.

He felt so right, up against me, inhaling my scent and pressing his lips against my neck. Despite being soft, my body pulsed to life hearing the words he reserved for me only. I angled my head awkwardly, eager for a kiss and he was more than willing to give, plunging his tongue into my mouth, intent on getting more noises out of me. I moaned into the connection and it only fueled him on more. With a growl, he pulled back onto his knees, securing his hands on my hips to bring them up. My head remained on the bed, but my back was arched up as he used the new position to go in deeper.

The satisfying sound of our skin meeting was music to my ears along with his grunts and growls. His hips picked up as he lost himself and something primal took over that moment. I rose up to the palm of my hands, finally at full strength.

"Baby, c'mere." He pleaded, wrapping an arm around my torso, until his chest was pressed against my back. I was fully seated on his dick now, but he continued with short thrusts as he lost himself, nipping and kissing my flesh as my cock was already twitching back to life, "I'm close." He whispered.

"Come in me." I demanded, needing him to let go. I wanted to see him in the light.

His hips stalled then.

I looked over my shoulder, worried that I said something wrong. It took me by surprise to catch his tender expression. He kissed my lips soundly, before moving to my chin, neck and shoulder. Seeming satisfied, his lips grazed against mine, though not in a kiss. His moved them against mine mouthing words I couldn't see, but feel.

_I love you._

Then offering his lips again, he sealed the words literally with a kiss. I was in. He loved me. _He _loved_ me. _It shouldn't have been a surprise, considering the risk he was taking with me here, knowing there was a chance this wouldn't work, knowing he could lose so much. It shouldn't have been a shock, but the words were the solid conformation of something I wasn't fully sold on. He had to have loved me to go through so much for me to be here.

"Em-" I wanted to say something, but the words caught in my throat.

He shook his head, silencing me, "I just wanted you to know."

I couldn't quite decipher what I was feeling, but I knew for a fact that I needed him more than ever. Leaving wasn't an option anymore. I had to be here, "Please." I begged, falling on all fours, "Show me." And he did, changing his pace and rhythm to something less primal and more _loving_. His lips were everywhere, his hands all-encompassing and his body in sync with mine. With his last thrusts, he whispered the words again and I buckled under them, my forehead resting on the sheets as he came. I paid no mind to my hardening cock. All I could picture was of what those words could change for my future.

He didn't have time to come down from his high as there was a muffled gasp from the doorway of the room. I turned in shock, noticing that the door was wide open, revealing Edward in the frame, cheeks ablaze and pajama bottoms tented. I was completely embarrassed, realizing how silly I looked with my ass in the air and Emmett's softening cock slipping out of me.

But of course, Emmett treated the situation as if Edward caught us playing chess. With a tired chuckle he gave Edward a lustful look, "Looks like you came just in time."

**xXx**

I smelled of paint and wood as I stumbled into the front door. It was a long day of calls to my lawyer and payment plans with the carpenter. I hated when my off-days felt as tiring as my work days. Yawning, I dragged my feet into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the saran wrapped sandwich Edward had left for me. I was being spoiled and wasn't going to complain this time. It paid to have all three men cooking throughout the week. Sometimes I was just too tired and lazy to get up and make my own meal.

I ate the sandwich in silence before putting the used plate in the dishwasher and grabbing a beer from the fridge. Groaning, I pinched my aching shoulders. I felt battered after spending two hours at the gym this morning, knowing my day was going to be tiring enough. I popped open the beer and took a swig, trying to calm myself. All I wanted was to sleep, cushioned against Emmett for an entire night. I felt my lips draw into a pout as I realized I wasn't going to get that for another hour or so. Emmett had contacted me earlier that day to let me know that he and Edward wouldn't be home for dinner. I tried not to sound disappointed. I had taken all his time these recent weeks. He was able to hear the sad tone anyway and suggested I do something with Jasper. I sighed, knowing Jasper had a busy day as well. He had met up with his editor earlier that day, discussing the book he had been working on the last few years. I knew how serious he was with his work and the last thing he would want to do was take a break and keep me company.

I tossed the beer in the trash after downing it in a few gulps. Feeling like a child neglected, I trudged my way to Emmett's room, coming to the conclusion that my night was officially done. I knew Emmett would be disappointed that I wouldn't be waiting for him, but as much as the day was physically tiring, it was emotionally draining as well. Dealing with the repercussions of the arson brought back that moment 2 weeks before, staring at my house in flames. It was a sad reflection of how Paul left me and it took these three men and a hateful stranger to figure it out.

Sighing, I pushed open the bedroom door. I was surprised at what I saw there. Jasper sat with his back against the headboard, a massive art book in his lap and a beer bottle in his hand, "How was your day, Jake?" He lifted his eyes to meet mine as a charming smile spread on his face.

I was a bit taken back. By no means was Emmett's space off limits. On more than one occasion, Edward had slept with us and Jasper came in to talk or flirt, but never had it just been him alone, using the room as his own, "Are you waiting for Emmett?"

He shook his head, "I talked to him a few hours ago. Edward and Emmett won't be home for a while, so I was actually waiting for you."

"Did you want to talk about something or…?" Jasper was still an enigma. He was the polar opposite of Emmett when it came to conversing, but somehow he always remained engaged. I didn't know how he did it –make his presence known in the room without saying a word. I cocked my head, taking in his form on the bed. Well, I guess it was much like the way he was handling himself now.

He patted the bed, "Come relax." The invite was all I needed. My body ached for the bed. I kicked out of my shoes while simultaneously lifting my shirt over my head. Emmett had a bare chest rule for the bed when it came to me, so it was a habit. Not wanting to throw it back on and send the wrong message to Jasper, I climbed in next to him. His eyes roamed my chest appreciatively before he spoke.

"I thought you'd need some company." Was it me or was his tone suggestive?

"You don't have to Jasper. I know you want to relax." I didn't want to turn down his company, but I didn't want to cross lines when it came to Jasper. There was still a lot I had to learn.

"I do," He agreed, " All the more reason to be here with you."

I didn't know what to think of that. He shook his head in amusement at my raised brow before opening his arm in invitation. With only a moment's hesitation I slid in, wrapping an arm behind his back and resting the other on his thigh. With my head on his shoulder, I got a better look at the book on his lap. Jasper released a small, content sigh, placing the beer on the nightstand to free his hand. We sat there for about an hour or so as I watched the pictures and read the captions with each captured image of art. The position I was in was taking a toll on my body. I groaned, lifting my head and rolling my shoulders.

"Hmm," Jasper examined me for a second before closing the big book. He placed it aside before giving me his full attention, "Let me take care of you." He made a space between his legs on the bed and gestured for me to come closer.

"Jasper, you don't have to-"

When I didn't move, he took my hand and gently tugged, "Let it happen, beautiful." He whispered gently. Letting go of some of the clinging doubt I had, I crawled between the border of his legs backwards until my palms were on his thighs. Pressing his lips against the nape of my neck, his hands fell on my shoulder and squeezed into a massage. It felt perfect. My head lolled to my chest and I groaned in complete ecstasy as he kept up with his talented fingers, moving them along my upper arm muscles and mid-back.

"You feel so fucking good." I moaned freely, unconsciously gripping his thighs. He hummed behind me and his hands continued their way down my back until the tips of his fingers were pressing against the curve of my hips. I was now completely peaceful with my back pressed against his chest and he took advantage, moving his hands to the front of my jeans only to cup my cock through the fabric. I didn't expect it, but it didn't keep me from bucking into his touch.

"Fuck." I panted, only gripping his legs tighter.

His fingers hovered over my fly, "Can I, Jake?"

He didn't need to ask, "Fuck yeah." Taking my approval, Jasper worked his fingers effortlessly, pulling down the zipper and unbuckling my pants before they were tucked under my boxer briefs, cupping my hardening length. His breath was a pant against my cheek and I yelped out in shock when he bucked his hard dick against my lower back, "J-Jasper," I cried, just as I started to stroke me slowly. I was already growing rapidly in his hand. I watched enraptured as he kept up his movements until I was fully hard. He stopped only then, staring at me.

"Is this okay?" Who asks a question like that after getting me this hard?

"You have got to be kidding me?" I groaned. He chuckled into my neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." He gently pressed his hand against shoulders, "Can I touch more of you?"

"Yes." His eyes trailed down to my jeans, my hardness hovering over my belly before his eyes met mine again. It finally registered that he wanted me to get undressed. I sat up and kicked out of my jeans. Jasper watched in amusement as I hurried to get the damned pants off. I climbed back to him. I was eager to show some appreciation for his assisting masturbatory skills. It was still new kissing Jasper, but I was immediately coming around to it. It was different from Emmett's aggressive and needy kisses or Edward's gentle full, pink lipped smacks. Jasper tasted as earthy as the air breathing through the coast trees. And that tobacco…I was never a smoker myself and I usually detested the smell of it, but on Jasper it was caramel on a plain vanilla scoop of ice cream.

"You taste good." Jasper spoke before I could.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I responded, kissing his lips again. With firm hands, he turned me around again so my back facing him. He slide sideways towards the drawer on Emmett's side of the bed and reached for the used lube bottle I had seen quite often these last two weeks. He capped the bottle, pouring a penny size amount into the palm of his hand before sheathing my cock without warning. My head fell back against his shoulder and I whined in frustration when he decided to slide those slick fingers down to my balls, rolling them in his open palm for good measure. I was going completely crazy with the foreplay.

"More."

"Please," Emmett's booming voice chuckled from the door, "We're all eager for the show."

"Oh God!" I covered my eyes, hoping that would bleach out the knowledge that standing not a few feet from the bed were both Edward and Emmett, watching us with hungry eyes. I also felt that twinge of guilt. I hadn't thought about it with Jasper touching and talking to me the way he was, but I had never been intimate like this by myself with either Jasper or Edward.

"It's okay." Jasper assured me, pressing his lips to my temple before combing his fingers through my hair.

"It is, baby." Emmett agreed, walking towards us. He was completely serious, no hint of doubt or anger. In fact, he seemed damn proud.

I groaned, feeling the embarrassment build, "You did it again, didn't you?" I growled, though I couldn't be angry. Jasper didn't trick me and I knew his massage had been genuine. But this screamed 'Emmett Mischief'.

"No," He gave Edward a look in which Edward returned with a pink tinge to his cheeks, "But I did tell him you would be pouty when you arrived home."

"I wasn't pouty." I pouted at him.

Both Jasper and Emmett held back chuckles. My eyes landed on Edward and I had to bite back a groan. His pink lips were moist and little pants of air escape the swollen, parted flesh. I could tell with lips like that he had shared quite a long and rough kiss with Emmett. And the idea of what else they must have done turned me on. My cock twitched in my lap, causing both Emmett's and Edward's eyes to shoot to it.

"You look hungry enough to eat something, babe." Emmett smirked at Edward with his arms crossed over his chest, "And we just had dinner."

"Do you want to come over here, sugar?"

Edward nodded mutely, biting his blood engorged lips before walking over to us. He hesitantly sat on the bed next to me, eyes never leaving my cock. As if giving an order to Jasper's hand, it began to trail back up my length, stroking me slowly. The whimper that left Edward's lips was fucking adorable and hot. I wanted so much for him to put those lips on my dick.

"God, Fuck!" The profanity belted out of me before I could rein it in. The sparkling emerald of Edward's eyes shone as he watched Jasper keep his pace. I knew without a doubt that Edward was _very_ willing to play out my fantasy. So who was I to deny him, me Emmett and Jasper that pleasure?

"Edward," I couldn't mask the husky timbre in my voice, "Please, can you-?" and like a little scamp, Edward threw his polo over his head. I focused my attention back to Emmett's as the bronze haired boy undressed. He watched with love in his eyes, but didn't move from where he stood. Once Edward was between my legs, he shyly raised his eyes to meet mine. Gathering some courage, he leaned over my shoulder giving Jasper a gentle kiss, then pulled back a bit to press his lips against my jaw, then my own mouth, parting his lips for me, allowing some access. Our connection escaladed when his long fingers scoured my hair, tightening around locks, before moving down the nape of my neck.

"I want to taste you." He whined as he pulled away.

"I want you to so bad." He backed onto his knees, letting me see his entire torso. I hadn't really seen much bare skin of Jasper or Edward other than when we went swimming. With the exception of pool time, they kept themselves conserved and covered in pajama bottoms perhaps for the sake of my comfort, but to my surprise Edward sat before me with his knees slightly parted, providing the most delicious image of his half-awakened cock, slim pale torso and muscular thighs. I didn't have mental energy to even wonder why he completely stripped naked and I didn't care, because right then, his fingers were closing around Jasper's. I watched in awe as they stroked together, fingers slipping and sliding along my lube and pre-cum slickened cock. Meeting my lips one more time, Edward leaned down giving a gentle kiss to the tip of my dick. He lifted his head slightly, licking his lips and giggling.

"Strawberry?" He chortled.

"E-edible l-lube." I stammered. He leaned over me again, this time gathering the pre-cum from the slit of my dick, only to properly spread it along my crown with circular motions of his wet muscle. The sensation was unbelievable. My hips bucked up on their own accord and he followed the movement, closing his wetness around more of me. My head was thrown back again and Jasper took advantage, peppering kisses along my throat and shoulder. He removed his hand from my length for Edward to take me as he wanted, but to my surprise his fingers threaded through and gripped the reddish locks and he used that as a handling for guiding Edward down and providing a pace. Like anything before, Edward took it with ease. And if that wasn't hot enough, those pretty green eyes met mine, shining with lust and need. It was such a sight witnessing his pink, heart shaped lips embracing my cock with those eyes watching me. Just like my fantasy.

And it hit me like a damn freight train. Jasper secured behind me, whispering in my ear, kissing at my exposed skin and Edward between my legs like this. It smelled like a plan from Emmett, but there was no room to complain. It felt too fucking good. My hips jerked under the immense torture of Edward's lips and tongue. Just watching the way Jasper's calloused fingers pet his lover before guiding him down was too fucking much.

My attention was only torn away from them when I saw Emmett standing at the foot of the bed, his hand palming his cock through his jeans. My mouth watered. He burned a trail to where Jasper and I were, giving both of us a generous kiss before reaching into the nightstand. My heart picked when I saw the string of condoms. What did he have planned?

But it was quickly forgotten. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when Edward pulled away only to suckle my sac into his mouth, letting them go with animated pops before returning to the head of my dick again. Emmett was back at the foot of the bed, fingering the buttons off of his shirt before the fabric parted and slipped off his fit figure. He watched us with a look of pride, undoing his jeans and stepping out of them. He climbed on the bed after, kissing up the exposed knots along Edward's spine before giving a final peck to the hand that held Edward against my dick.

Emmett reached over for the discarded bottle of lube, coating two fingers. He reached behind Edward, running a line down his ass before breaching his hole. I knew that's exactly what he did when Edward's moan reverberated through my cock and up to my spine.

"Shit!" I was already close. I didn't need Emmett pushing things along so soon. Keeping his eyes on me, Emmett finger fucked Edward slowly and with patience just as Edward suckled me deeper in his throat, suddenly eager to get me off.

I was damn close.

Hallowing out his cheeks, Edward went to town, bobbing enthusiastically, greedily making noises that drove me to the edge before he suddenly stilled. I whined, feeling neglected and frustrated because I was nearly there. Jasper's hand had dropped and Edward was away from my cock, rising to his knees with the assistance of Emmett's strong hands. My lover leaned over, whispering words I couldn't hear into his ear, before snickering and placing gentle kisses on his cheek. Repositioning himself onto all fours, Edward bowed his head much like I had done my second time with Emmett. It was fascinating seeing my lover so intimate with Edward. A month ago, I would have cringed, felt jealous and a bit uncomfortable, but sitting in Jasper's arms, his scruff pressed beside my cheek, I knew this was different while we watched, while we were _together._

Edward hummed –in pain or pleasure; I wasn't sure –as Emmett slowly filled him, gentle as he was with me our first time. Jasper's hand was claiming me as his own once again, stroking my saliva coated cock as we both watched. Edward lifted his head, bottom lip hidden behind teeth when his eyes met mine.

"I want you to come in my mouth, Jake." He moaned, before raising himself higher to take me in his hand as well. Once again both men stroked me until I was ready to pop. Then finally, showing some pity, those pretty lips engulfed my dick, suckling and giving it the same treatment he had before being taken by Emmett. And it was like he hadn't stopped. My legs were trembling uncontrollably I was reaching back to fist the luscious waves of the blonde nestled behind me.

My stomach tingled, my toes curled and all it took was the drawn out moan around me when Emmett bucked his hips just right into the tight, willing body, "I'm c-com-" I tried to warn. Edward drew his head back just enough for the tip of my cock to be in his mouth. His hand was back, giving me long strokes while his tongue went to work. And like that, an explosion erupted in me and I was seeing stars.

The electricity in the room was so fucking strong, it felt dangerous.

Edward swallowed all of what I had to offer before pulling back to lick his lips.

"God damn." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else in the room. Unable to hold himself up with weak arms, Edward crumbled against my thigh, moaning and arching his ass into Emmett's thrusts. Jasper gave a hum of approval behind me. I knew he needed his release. Reaching behind me at an awkward angle, I attempted to ease him in any way I could, but it was hard to move with Edward in my lap.

"It's okay, beautiful." Jasper whispered in my ear, "I'm fine." I cocked my head and offered him my gratitude. He took it and gave me the affection and love he always supplied his lovers. Jasper, of all the men in this house, the enigma chipped away the last of my doubt.

Edward was a writhing mess coming not moments after, screaming Emmett's name as he possessed him in every way he had with me each night. Emmett soon followed. He showered Edward's body with attention before pulling out and trashing the condom I hadn't notice him slip on. Emmett came back to bed, climbing in with a very wide smile on his face, pulling Jasper in for a hungry kiss, "Don't think I don't know how hard that cock is right now."

"Darlin', I'll be fine-" But of course, Emmett wasn't having any of it.

"I think I'm going to need some assistance from the boys."

The suggestion aroused Edward from where he lay on my lap. He gave my thigh a tender kiss, "I'm in only if Jake is."

My body was still tingling from my orgasm and I wasn't sure I could handle another one, but after what Jasper aided in tonight, I would have no problem repaying, "I'm in."

**xXx**

"Night, honey." I chuckled, giving him one last kiss as I attempt to get him off my lap.

"Come to bed with us, please." He tried again, bouncing his ass on me.

"Jasper is waiting for you." I whispered against his lips, hoping that would be enough. There was still one big thing to do tonight.

"I need you both too." He pouted. If there was any relationship that was growing as fast with me as Emmett's was, it was Edward's. There was no doubt a different connection, as there was with Jasper, but where I had great chemistry with Emmett and mental compatibility with Jasper, there was much more of a young romance and friendship with Edward. In the last few weeks, we had become what Emmett so annoyingly titled the "giggle twins". We stayed up later on the weekends watching movies or going on late dates and we were constantly playing or goofing around. He had that nurturing nature that I always wanted from Paul, yet a nostalgic reminder of my juvenile adventures when I was a kid.

Not to mention he was fucking sexy.

I gave in to his pleas, "I promise after I handle a few things back at my house, I'll get Emmett and we'll meet you in bed. Okay?" It was going to be a crowded bed tonight. I hoped their massive mattress would fit us. His lips puckered in a pout, before he nodded, finally climbing off of me.

"Goodnight, sweetie." He whispered, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss me one last time. I watched as he disappeared out of sight and heaved a sigh before rising up myself.

It was time.

Silently following Edward's trail, I stopped short of their room and went into Emmett's. He was waiting for me, distractedly combing through a schedule he had brought back from the gym.

"You ready?" I asked. He closed the book, looking up from it with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"And where are we sneaking off to?" It wasn't his first time asking. That morning when we woke up, I asked that he stay up after everyone went to bed. There was something I needed to show him. He pleaded and begged to know what it was and after making me come twice that morning, he was still unable to get it out of me.

We left the house as silent as possible and I escorted him back to my drive-way where my car waited.

"We're _leaving_ to go somewhere?" His interest was piqued. I didn't respond and climbed in. He followed. Once inside, I started and we were off. The drive was as long as I expected, though I missed the wind and the feel of the engine under me. Reaching between the console, I took Emmett's hand in mine and silently asked for his patience.

When we finally pulled up to the familiar gathering of trees, I parked to the side of the road in an attempt not to be easily seen by any passing car. I got a raised eyebrow but no words when I shut off the engine, "Follow me, baby?" I asked, but I knew I didn't have to. He was willing to follow me anywhere even if it meant away from a night in the arms of the men who waited for us at home.

We climbed out and walked the length of the path that only my bike could take out. When I got to the opening, I looked over my shoulder and offered my hand. He took it and instantly the hum ran through us like a current. He stepped in from behind me before finally being exposed to the view of the open water, a twinkling horizon and trees. I could hear his breath catch.

"Emmett," I started, "This was my only solace when I was in high school, when I was with Paul. And until recently, this was the only place I felt at peace, clear-minded."

Breathing in deeply as if taking in the air of my lifetime comfort, Emmett stepped in behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder, "Thank you for showing this to me." He whispered softly in my ear.

I turned in his arms, "Thank you for giving me two beautiful men and a happy home." I answered with full sincerity, "Emmett…" his name hung on the Pacific air as I tried to piece together the words I pictured saying the night before. The revelation came to me right after sucking him off in the shower. He held me after, wet and soapy explaining how he'd hope I could treat him to that every night for the rest of my life. And I felt like an idiot, an ass, a moron. It had been sitting under my skin ever since he said those words, aching to be brought to his attention, yet he didn't ask for it, didn't expect it at all. Emmett never doubted if I had it in me, but he said it to me with every gesture. And I owed him the truth.

"I love you." It wasn't as loud and proclaiming as I pictured it, but his dimples deepened all the same. His lips were everywhere before I could even continue speaking.

"Fuck, I've been waiting for this moment, babe." He said with glee, "I love you so fucking much." Pressing my palm to his chest, I allowed a small space between us as we kissed. I still had one more thing to say.

"I needed this for you first. I care for Edward and Jasper, it's just-"But once again he didn't let me finish.

"Baby, this is a relationship that involves four men. It's not going to happen all at once."

"I know, but-" I argued, but he cupped my face.

"This is a solid beginning for all of us, babe." He pecked my lips, "One step at a time."

It was still so much to take in, but he was right. The best way to do this was one step at a time. I cared for them all, but I was getting to know them, find myself with each of them at different paces and intensities. This wasn't a race of falling in love, it was an understanding of how deep and strong that love was and could be. And it was definitely a solid beginning.

**\/**

**AN: If the ending seems a bit open-ended, it is. As stated, its the beginning of their relationship, so there are many trials and tribulations (as well as some _firsts_ to overcome) we did not see that will follow after. **

**In unrelated news, the voting poll (found in my livejournal. Link in my profile ) is going to be officially closed June 26th. If you have a livejournal account and haven't voted yet, be sure to do so. Remember, you're voting for what story I will write for the summer. You have some interesting choices with different couples and genres to choose from!**

**Thanks so much for reading, guys. I'm eager to hear what you have to say and I read and enjoyed each and every review I received to this story. If you have any questions regarding this story or any others, contact me via PM or Twitter and I'll get back to as soon as I can!**


End file.
